Paradise Lost
by Beloved LCSQUARE
Summary: Sequel to Stone Children. Paradise is not easy to get to. It is only with the right direction you can get there. When the one you love is gone can you find your way to paradise alone? Yaoi. Matt/Mello. slight Matt/Near.
1. Something Left Behind, Matt story

**A/N: Hello! Karaage**- I hope you are excited about the beginning of Paradise Lost. This starts up 3 days after the events that happened in Stone Children. As always. There will be tons of different languages used. Translations will be at the bottom of the page. I'm sorry if we didn't get it right, blame Google Translator, not us. The chapters will be divided between what is happening with Matt (Matt's story) and what is happening to Mello (Mello's story).

**A/N: Demon's Sinner- **So Life goes on! That's right lovelies It is only getting started. Once again you really should pay attention to forum speak. It gives you hints to the plot and upcoming chapters.

**Ch 1. Something left behind- (Matt's story)**

It was 3 days after Mello had left. Roger had been busy with funeral arrangements for both L and Watari. He had been in and out of the orphanage and hadn't really care much about anything, as long as the kids were fed and not dying then everything was fine.

Matt hadn't been seen since that night. Hannah had become increasingly worried about him and poor Sunshine. The whole school was buzzing with Mello disappearance and Matt's absence.

The redhead hadn't been to classes or to meals or even out of the room for 3 days. The room was a disaster. Matt's side looked like it had been ransacked and duffels had been half packed. Mello's side was still tidy. His bed was the only thing messed up. The curtains were drawn and the room was dark. The smashed plate still there on the floor.

During the three days Mello had been gone Near had been given all he needed to take over as L. There must always be an L... Always. Even if it was a 11 year old boy. The child didn't cry or fold under this added pressure. Instead he rose to meet it and took up the challenge. When he was finally able to get away he hurried to Matt's room and knocked on the door. He had missed his old friend.

There was banging around in the room and the door was cracked a bit. Sobbing was heard from inside.

Near opened the door and looked at the redhead. His eyes showed a bit of sadness for his friend. "Matt? May I come in?"

Matt jerked his head to the door. There was a huge hole in the wall where he had been punching it. His knuckles were bleeding and tears were running down his face.

"What is it?" He whispered as he cradled his hand.

The pale boy ran forward and took Matt's injured hand. "Let's go to the nurse. You broke your fingers."

Matt jerked his hand away from him. "No, I didn't." He hissed and went over to his dresser and started to pack again. His bed was covered in city maps and notebook pages with ideas and plans scribbled on them.

"What are you doing?" He followed him and began looking over the notes. All of them were only plans for searching the city. "What if he isn't in England anymore?"

"He doesn't have any money. He has to be somewhere around here or London." He said as he continued packing, not even looking at Near.

"Matt... if you leave you could die. Wouldn't Mello want you safe?" It was a low blow but he had to play dirty. Matt was his! He wanted him to stay with him.

Matt froze. "I won't die. I have money, he's the one without anything. I checked everything three times. He took nothing." He said as he continued packing as if nothing had been said.

"If he wanted to you to follow him he would have taken you with him. He doesn't want you."

Matt froze, his whole body shaking. "What?" He whispered.

Near looked him in the eyes and spoke calmly. "Mello would have taken you with him if he cared. He doesn't want you tailing him like some shadow."

Matt looked away from him and sat on the floor and shook his head. "No..." He said weakly as more tears fell.

Near wrapped his arms around him. "You need to stay here with me... I'm the only one that cares. I told them I was staying here with you when they tried to take me away."

Matt freaked and screamed tearing out of Near's embrace and scrambling away from him, terrified, sobbing and curling up in a corner. He sobbed gut wrenching sobs and shook his head.

The younger boy slowly moved over to him and sat in front of him. "Matt... I wish I could help take away your sorrow."

Matt turned slowly, and just stared at him.

"I care for you... please don't cry."

Matt slowly calmed down, cradling his profusely bleeding hand.

"Let's go get your hand fixed okay? I'll sit with you."

Matt stared at him for a moment and slowly stood up and nodded, shrinking into himself. He was like a scared animal, or an abused puppy.

Near walked him slowly to the nurse and sat him down. The nurse checked his hand and then place a cast on it. The pale boy just calmly held Matt's other hand.

Matt pulled his hand out of Near's grasp. "Please don't touch me." He whispered, flinching every time the nurse touched him.

Near pulled his hand back and looked away. Of course Matt didn't want to be touched. He was still upset but in time that would fade.

Matt sat there, watching the nurse work, still crying his eyes out.

Once she finished the Nurse advised Matt to stay. "You appear dehydrated and malnourished."

"No. I am not." He said as he got up and walked to the door.

"Matt you need to stay. I have to run some tests.

"No. I don't." He said as he walked out of the infirmary and back to his room.

Near trailed after him and caught up easily. "Matt... Will you sleep in my room with me? I hate seeing you so upset."

"No. I want to sleep in my room. There is nothing wrong with my room." He said as he continued to cry. He stopped in his tracks. He felt so dizzy. He staggered and passed out on the steps, falling backwards.

The younger caught him as he fell and called for help. Thankfully a teacher heard him and helped get Matt to the nurse. She set him on a bed and began treating him.

Matt laid in the bed completely out of it. His ribs were showing and his pulse was faint. It was a miracle the redhead hadn't gone into cardiac arrest.


	2. The Grass Is Greener, Mello story

**A/N: Karaage**- I actually had a lot of fun with this. Translations at the bottom.

**A/N: Demon's Sinner- **Mello goes back to an old way of life. When you ain't got cash you find ways to survive.

**Ch. 2 The Grass is Greener (Mello's story)**

It was cold... London was always cold though. Thankfully, the young blond had his jacket and gloves or else he would be frozen. The boy had known what he had to do the moment he left Wammy's. He walked the streets in darkness with his shirt ripped at the middle to show off his stomach and tan skin. He sat with his back against a brick storefront in the red light district listlessly watching cars go by. Women getting in then out by the hours. Three days and all he had to show for running away was that he was half starved.

A limo drove up and a window rolled down. A guy looked out, pointed to Mello, and motioned for him to come closer. One of the women turned and nudged the blond. He stood up slowly on long legs and walked over. He looked in the window with a sultry smirk. "Good evening," he purred.

The man smiled at him. "Good evening." He said, his American accent thick with a city twang. "I was wondering if you could show me how great London really is." He smirked at the boy. Mello's blue/green eyes sparkled as he leaned into the window a bit. "Of course I'll even give you a traveler's discount. 100 pounds. Trust me one night and you'll never forget England."

He hummed with approval. "I bet." He said producing the bills. "My hotel is not that far away." He said with a smile.

"Which one? I'd like to see your room. I bet it looks just as amazing as you."

"The Claridges." He smirked and opened the door for him.

Mello slid in and smiled at him. "How exciting, such a nice place." He leaned against the man and batted his eyes at him. "I hope you don't mind me saying this but how do you want your tour to go? Fast and hard or slow and easy?"

He chuckled, closing the door and signaling to the driver to head back. "So straight forward." He smirked. "A bit of both actually."

"Of course. I only want to show you all my city has to offer." He ran long fingers over the man's chest. "Where are you from?"

He chuckled and hummed. "I'm from Los Angeles." He said as he leaned down and run his lips over Mello's jaw and neck.

"City of Angels..." Mello purred as he tilted his head. "You are a long way from home."

He pulled back a bit and smirked. "Business calls." He said as he ran his hands down Mello's back. "What's your name?"

"You can call me Mello. What sort of business?"

"Mello.. I like that." He said with a smile. "I'm in retail." He said with a smirk.

As if he was stupid. "Sales huh? Me too, I'm in personal sales."

He laughed. "You're clever. Much better than that bimbo I picked up yesterday. She wouldn't even talk to me." He said as he kissed Mello's neck.

"It doesn't take a genius to suck dick."

"Yes, but conversation is nice too, once in a while." He stated as he ran his hand up the blonde's shirt, running his fingertips up his spine.

Mello moaned softly as he arched into the touch. "Most men rather have their friends not speak." The blond was being witty as well as sexual. With a hundred pounds, he could buy a good meal. "You must be starved for attention. I can give it to you."

He smirked. "I'm not most men." He said as he sucked on the blonde's pulse. "I tend to intimidate people, so I don't get a lot of conversations."

"I love conversations with such an intelligent person." He moaned a little more pressing closer to him.

The limo pulled up to a huge luxury hotel that looked like a palace more then anything and the man pulled back as the door opened. He smirked at the blonde, stepped out, and helped Mello out of the car. He stepped out and leaned against him. The place looked great. He took the blonde hand and led him inside the place. It was huge and very high class. He led him up a huge grand staircase, then to an elevator off to the side. He opened it with his room key and pulled the blonde inside, hitting the button. "So, Mello, what do you think?" He asked with a smirk.

"It looks amazing. One of the best I've ever been to." He wondered through and looked at a painting on the wall. "For a copy of Starry Night this isn't bad. The real thing looks better though."

He chuckled as the elevator dinged and opened to a foyer. He led the blonde out and to the door opposite them. "I'm glad you like it." He said with a smirk. He opened the door with his room key and pulled him in and put the do not disturb sign on the door before shutting and locking it.

"Make yourself at home." He said as he kicked off his shoes and shrugged out of his suit jacket. He walked over to the bar, poured himself a shot, and pulled his tie off.

Mello watched him before going to the bar and pulled himself up on the counter. It was interesting to see the place. "You have great taste. So you're in retail huh? I bet I could guess."

He chuckled before throwing back the shot. "I would like to hear your guesses." He said as he unbuttoned his office shirt.

"На скольких языках вы разговариваете?" _(1) _he asked fluently in Russian.

He froze and looked at him. "Quite a few, actually."

"From the gold cuff links and the room I would say Russian Mafia." He crossed his legs and leaned back. "But you aren't so high in ranking if you're here. I also know that you have a lot of scars from bullet wounds."

The man mouth fell open. He stared at the blonde incredibly. "Very clever." He said as he finished unbuttoning his shirt. "How did you figure it out?" He asked curiously, with a smirk.

He smirked and giggled. "I'm a genius."

He chuckled. "That you are." He said as he reached behind him, took the beretta from his waistband, set it on the bar, and undid his cuff links, before taking off his shirt. The teen looked at the weapon before picking it up. He looked it over before glancing at the guy and then putting it down. "Nice 9 millimeter."

"Thanks." He said as he wiggled a finger at him.

He jumped down and walked over to him. "What is your name?'

He smirked. "Call me Rod."

He nodded and pressed himself against the older man. "So what shall we play?"

He hummed as he looked at the blonde. "Follow me." He said as he grabbed his beretta and walked off towards one of the bedrooms. He placed the gun on the nightstand and sat down on the king sized four-poster bed, and watched the blonde. Mello followed keeping his eyes on the gun. He really didn't want to deal with that if this went bad. Mafia... He really shouldn't be doing this. Rod looked at the blonde. "Don't worry, safety is on." He wiggled a finger at Mello.

A smile slowly slid across his face as he laughed. "Not really what I was worried about." He walked over swinging his hips as he moved. The blond was using every trick he had learned back in Russia on this man. He had to get out of here... Maybe if he was good enough he could go to LA with him. Rod watched him with hungry eyes. He leaned back and licked his lips.

The blond slid his black jacket to the floor and shed his gloves. "You look stressed. Maybe I could help you relax."

He hummed and smirked. "Maybe." He watched the blonde's every movement as he got up and pulled the comforter off the bed, revealing plush cotton sheets the color of crimson. He got back up on the bed and watched the blonde strip.

Mello put on a bit of a show for him. He turned and slowly slid his pants down his legs, showing off his tight ass. His skin was tan from being out in the sun all the time back at Wammy's.

Rod hummed in approval. "Nice ass." He said as he unzipped his pants and tugged them down a bit to relieve pressure to his boner.

"All for you." He looked at Rod with a smirk as he moved closer and moved up on the bed. His hands moved over the man's thighs and leaned in close.

He chuckled and pulled his pants down and then off. He sat there in his Calvin Klein boxer briefs, his arousal very noticeable. He smirked at him, before he pulled him into a deep kiss. Mello gasped but kissed back wrapping his arms around the bald man's neck. He straddled the man's waist and ground his hips against Rod's cock. Rod moaned and pulled him closer. He pulled away, trailed his lips down Mello's neck, sucked, and bit at the flesh, his hands grabbing the blonde's ass and massaging it.

He let his head fall back and moaned as he ran his hands over Rod's chest. The blond moved down kissing and licking at the older man's neck and chest working his way down to the clothed erection. His soft lips moving over the cock, rubbing the fabric over it.

He moaned loudly, lacing his fingers in the blonde locks, as he watched him. Mello slowly slid his fingers into the boxer briefs pulling them down. Rod lifted his hips to help him and moaned loudly as the cold air hit his erection. The blond leaned down and licked the tip. He moaned loudly and bucked his hips.

Mello took him into his mouth sucking and licking the cock. He ran his tongue over the erection purring around him. He gasped and moaned deeply, arching and thrusting into that hot mouth.

He pulled back and moved to hover over the hard length. "Do you want me?"

Rod smirked and pushed the blonde back on the bed and pulled the blonde's legs up and propped them on his shoulders as he reached over to the night stand and grabbed a bottle of lube an a condom. He opened it, placed it on his cock, and poured lube on it. He then ran two fingers over it and placed them at his entrance, teasing it. "Oh yes, very much." He purred.

"G-Good... Show me how much..." He shifted his hips and pressed back onto the fingers.

He grinned and pushed them in, stretching him gently. "Oh I will." He leaned down and kissed him deeply.

Mello moaned moving his hips with the digits. It wasn't hard since he knew how this worked. Things he learned in Russia were things that would help him survive. "P-Please... I-I want it..."

He removed his fingers, rubbed the lube over his cock, and thrust into the blonde, gently, moaning loudly.

He shook and moaned loudly. "Yes!" He stared up at Rod and wrapped his arms around his neck kissing him deeply.

Rod smirked and kissed him back just as hungrily, thrusting in and out fast and deep, but with care and gentleness. He moaned and cried out in pleasure. Mello rocked his hips with Rod matching his thrusts as they kissed. Rod increased the pace, shifting and hitting the blonde's prostate. His breathe was ragged and slide his tongue into the blonde's mouth teasing his tongue as he fucked him into the mattress.

The young teen was moaning and begging for more as he allowed himself to be fucked. He was working out in his mind how he could get Rod to bring him to L.A. with him.

Rod reached between them and started to stroke his cock in time with his thrusts, showing him great care and gentleness as he fucked him into the mattress hitting his prostate repeatedly.

Mello had to think about something other than the man pounding into him in order to even feel aroused. Now that Rod wanted him to cum with him he had to rack his mind for someone to focus on. The only one he could think of was Matt. He closed his eyes and imaged the redhead was over him. He pictured the other teen pounding into him and touching him.

He was so close, he kissed him deeply as he rubbed his thumb over the tip of Mello's cock as he arched and moaned. The blond tightened his inner muscles around the older man as he moaned. He wanted to scream out but bit his lip to keep from shouting Matt's name. He moaned out as he came still pretending Matt was touching him.

Rod came hard and collapsed. He laid there for a moment before pulling out and rolling over, panting. He pulled the condom off, leaned over, and dropped it into the waist basket. He then pulled the sheet over them and looked at Mello. "You're amazing.." He smiled at the blonde.

Mello smirked as he propped himself up on his elbow running his fingertips over the man's bare chest. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. Unlike those other whores, I have more brains. It helps being a boy myself, means I know what you'll like better than anyone."

He chuckled and smiled at the boy. "Yeah... never met someone like you before..."

The younger boy brushed blond hair from his eyes and leaned forward to kiss him when the door burst open and a large man pointed a gun at them. Mello rolled and snatched the Rod's gun clicking the safety off and cocking it in one smooth move. He twisted and shot the guy between the eyes. He placed the gun back down and turned back to Rod with an angel's smile. "So you were saying?"

Rod sat there with his mouth hanging open. He looked at Mello. "What kind of fucking whore are you?!"

"I'm the kind that can make you Don in only a two years."

He looked at him and slowly grinned wickedly. "I'm listening."

Mello sat up and told Rod that he wasn't just some common street whore. He wasn't stupid, unlike those girls; Mello could speak at least seven different languages and could read and write in 12. "I told you before I was smart," he purred.

He grinned. "How do you like the weather in California?" He chuckled as he leaned in and kissed him deeply.

"Never been. I hear it's so much warmer than this shit hole," he said his accent shifting from British to flawless American.

He grinned wickedly. "It is. Anything you want from room service, while I clean that up." He said motioning to the guy. "Make yourself at home. We leave in 2 days." He kissed him deeply again, sucking on his bottom lip before getting up and walking over to his cell phone and picking it up and dialing a number. After a moment, he started talking rapidly in Russian, with a very thick natural accent.

Mello listened in to every word as he took the hotel phone. He dialed room service and ordered everything chocolate.

Some heavy came and cleaned up the body and then left. Rod then explained to him that he would be in and out during the next two days. He then told him that he had the run of the place and if he got hungry just order room service, but not to go out of the room. He went and shut the door and locked it and bolted it. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Want me to join you?" the blond purred as he laid on the bed like a panther or tiger.

He chuckled. "Only if you want to.."

He got up, moved with a dancer's grace to Rod, and pressed himself close. "So what does this make me? Your pet?"

"Yes." He said as he led the blonde into the marble bathroom and turned on the shower.

For the rest of the night Mello showed off his talents to Rod. He was making sure the other would crave him more and more.

_(1) How many languages do you speak? (Russian)_


	3. Right Words, Wrong Person, Matt story

**A/N: Karaage**- this was one of the more harder scenes to write.. Matt's psychosis getting worse… Translation is at the bottom of the page.

**A/N: Demon's Sinner- **I really liked Writing for Near. It was actually really fun.

**Ch 3. Right words, Wrong Person (Matt's story)**

Matt heard the slow beep of a heart machine as he slowly opened his eyes and looked around. Near was seated beside him working on a puzzle. He was twirling a lock of hair in his fingers .

"Where the fuck am I?" He croaked, his throat raw and sore. Near turned and smiled at him gently. "You fainted. I brought you to the infirmary."

"WHAT?!" He yelled, terror on his face and in his voice. He tried to sit up but the IV wouldn't let him. He started to spaz and reached down to pull it from his arm.

The nurses had secured Matt to the bed due to his outbursts. Because of this Matt would not be able to pull out the IV. "You need to lay down. You almost died." He started to hyperventilate. He tugged on the restraints then started to thrash and scream bloody murder.

"Matt stop it! Calm down!" He racked his brain for something, anything that could calm him. "Calma síos!"(1) he yelled remember B and Mello had said the same thing to him. Matt looked at him. "Get me out of here please..." He whispered terrified, looking to Near for help.

"I will but if I do you must stay in bed with an IV and eat your meals."

He shook his head. "Out of here, the infirmary itself."

"I know. To do that you will have to stay in bed. I can take you to my room."

He nodded. Anything to get him out of here. Near called a nurse over and gave his orders to have Matt unbound and then brought with him to his room. Matt watched as the nurses hurried to do what he said. Once free, he took the IV out of his arm and sat up, rubbing his wrists. One came over with a wheel chair and Near got up and offered his hand. "Come on. I'll help you."

"I can walk." He said stubbornly as he stood up a bit wobbly.

Near looked at him for a moment. "If you don't do this they will force you back on the bed."

He grumbled and sat down in the wheelchair frowning. The redhead was taken to Near's room and the IV was set up and Matt was told to lay in the bed. Matt sat down on the bed, glaring at the nurses.

"They have to hook you up to the IV."

"Why? I'm fine."

"You are dehydrated and suffering from being malnourished," Near said.

"So I'll eat some fucking food, but they are not using me as their fucking pin cushion!" He growled, glaring at the nurses.

"Matt if you don't let them do this then you will be taken back to the infirmary and strapped down. I want to protect you and help you but I can only do so much."

Matt stared at him for a good solid 3 minutes before grudgingly nodding his consent, holding out his arm. The nurses put in the IV and told Near that she would have Hannah bring in something for him to eat. Matt winced and sat there leaning back against the bed, Near's bed. He stared at the pale boy with a frown as Hannah came in with a tray of food. She bit her lip before sitting the tray down on his lap and leaning down and whispering in his ear. "Listen, honey bun, he owns this place now." She then scrambled out the door not looking at Near.

Near watched her leave and sat down in a chair next to the bed. "I hope you get better soon. I promise I won't leave you behind like Mello did."

Matt frowned even more and shoved the food away, growling. He then turned away from Near as silent tears ran down his face.

"Matt you should eat. You need your strength." He placed his hand over the redhead's hand. "I care about you Matt. More than some people."

"Just leave me alone..." He muttered, his voice cracking.

"Is that what you really want? I could never abandon you like Mello did."

Matt cried out and placed his hands over his ears. "Stop it!"

"Stop what telling you the truth? Matt I care about you and want to help you."

"It's not the truth! It's not... it's not..." He sobbed.

"If he cared he would have taken you with him. Everyone knows the only reason Mello even kept you around was because he knew you had no desire to be L. He tricked you into becoming third."

"No! No!" He screamed, hitting the tray and all his might. The soup and sandwiches went flying.

"Why would I lie? If he loved you he would have taken you with him. Matt he never liked you. He used your love for him and laughed at you. Every night he would go be with L."

"He was in the library every night! Trying to fucking beat you!" He spat, shaking his head.

"Ask anyone. He went to L's room. Everyone knew about it."

Matt shook his head. "It was just tea.."

"You saw yourself didn't you? How Mello would flaunt himself around L and beg for it?"

"He didn't beg for it! SHUT UP!" He screamed, glaring at Near.

"Matt you were number one. Don't pretend to be stupid. You know it's true."

He look like he would have hit him, if it hadn't been for the cast and IV. Instead he broke down crying. Near sat there and just twirled his hair. "Plus I saw him and L. The blond was all over him and they were kissing like lovers. If Mello loved you he would have taken you with him." He got up and walked to the door. "I have to go work on the Kira case but I'll be back in a few minutes."

Matt sobbed harder. He wanted to get out of this fucking bed! He curled up in a ball, his back to Near and sobbed his heart out. Near was gone for about two hours. He came back with another tray of food for Matt. "I brought you soup and a sandwich. Hannah says you can't have anything else."

Matt had cried himself to sleep. He laid there facing the door, his face soft and vulnerable, and bathed in sorrow and heartbreak. Near put the tray down and sat beside him playing with a robot.

Matt's nose twitched and his slowly opened his eyes. They were bloodshot. He eyed the food and slowly sat up, and grabbed the tray. He took a huge bite out of the sandwich before dunking it in the soup and taking another bite, barely giving himself time to chew before swallowing.

Near glanced at him as he ate but sat in silence. Matt finished the sandwich and looked at Near. "What?" The redhead asked him.

"I didn't say anything."

"Yeah, but I know you want to." He said softly looking into his soup.

"I worry about you..."

"Don't. I'm fine..." He said with a frown slowly stirring his soup. "No one cares about me enough anyway, so you shouldn't either... I don't need your pity."

"It isn't pity. I care about you very much."

Matt scoffed. "Yeah, and I'm Mary fucking Poppins..."

"You make a lovely man Mrs. Poppins."

Despite himself, Matt laughed. "Good one." He chuckled, eating his soup. "If you cared so much, why have you been avoiding me these last couple of years?"

"Mello wouldn't let me near you. He was afraid I would tell you the truth and he would lose his advantage over you."

He nodded. "He told me to stay away from you..."

"Because he knew I knew his secret. Matt I wanted so badly to tell you but every time I got close he would show up and pull you away."

He nodded again and finished his soup. "Can I go to my room now?"

"You should stay in bed. You haven't been taking care of yourself."

"Look," He said looking up at Near, "I've ate. I'm fine. I want a fucking shower."

"You can use mine."

He glared at him. "I need clothes."

"I can get them."

"No. I can get my own fucking clothes! I'm not an invalid!" He screamed.

The younger boy shrank back and looked away hurt.

"Just let me out of this bed..." He said his voice cold, but at normal volume now.

He bit his lower lip and looked away. "I just want to make sure you are okay.."

"I'm fine. I keep telling you, I'm fine." He said frowning down at the bed. "I'm sorry..."

He reached out but didn't touch him. "Matt... I know you are hurting..."

"It doesn't matter..." He muttered looking down at his hands.

"It does to me. I... I love you..."

Matt looked up at him and started crying again. Right words, wrong person... "Don't waste your time..."

"I know... It's useless because you never wanted me..."

"I'm so sorry.." He said sobbing.

"Don't cry Matt. I'm not mad and I'm okay that you don't feel the same."

He shook his head. "If you feel even an ounce of what I do, I apologize..."

"I just wanted to let you know." He laid his hand on Matt's knee. "I'll get your cloths while you shower."

"No, I'll go get them. You have must have stuff to do, don't worry yourself about me..." He said as he took the IV from his arm and stood up.

"My only priority is you."

Matt scoffed. "You're L. You have to catch Kira." He said as he walked to the door.

"No one can be L. I am simply going to surpass L."

Matt shook his head. "You know what I mean." He said as he walked out the door and back to his room.

Near sat still and watched the door. Matt needed to understand that Mello wasn't coming back.

Matt opened his door and walked in. He went over to the dresser and grabbed some boxers and a shirt then walked back to Nears room. Near was typing on a computer when Matt came in. He glanced up with a calm smile and got back to work.

Matt looked at him. He didn't need calm, he needed upset, he needed emotion. If Near cared so much for him, he should have been screaming and cursing Mello's name, instead of calmly sitting at that fucking computer and working. He turned and left.

"I ran you a bath. I know you like bubbles so I added it," Near said looking up at him. He bit his lip hoping that Matt would understand the act as a way to make him feel better.

"I wanted a shower." He said with his back turned to Near, half way out of the door.

"You looked like you needed to relax. I was just hoping to make you feel better. I'll go drain the tub so you can shower." He got up and went to the bathroom. He opened the door showing the great care he had taken to fix the bath.

"No. Don't. I'm just being and ass... I'm sorry..." He said as he saw the bathroom. "I'll take a bath." He said walking pass him and sitting his clothes down on the counter and then pulled his shirt up one handed.

Near looked at the other and smiled. "I'll be outside if you need anything." He walked out and shut the door.

Matt pulled his shirt off with some difficulty, along with his pants, before he climbed in the tub. He laid there in the warm water for a couple of long minutes, before wondering if drowning was painful... Would it hurt to drown? He was sorely tempted to try it...

Near knocked on the door. "Hannah brought you dinner. Do you want to eat here or in the kitchen?"

Matt had been submerged now for almost a whole minute. There was no answer to near's question. He opened the door and stepped in. He reached into the tub and pulled Matt up quickly. "Matt? Matt?"

Matt gasped for air, coughing, and glared at Near. "Why did you do that? You jackass!" He said between coughs.

"Because you were under water for I'm guessing more than a minute and could have drowned? Why would you do that?"

"Why not?" He asked laughing. "I got nothing to lose." He chuckled before coughing again.

"Because I love you! I don't want to lose the only person I care for. I can't believe you would do this all because of MELLO!" He said loudly. He bit his lip shaking as he collapsed to his knees on the bathroom floor.

Matt looked down at his hands frowning. "I gave up everything for him, might as well complete the package..." He muttered sourly.

"He doesn't deserve you. He used you and threw you away. Now you are going to let him win completely?"

"Yeah..." He said pathetically. "I don't want to try anymore..."

"But I care about you! At one point, that was enough for you. Why am I not enough?"

He started to cry again. "Cuz I don't deserve it. You should be just screaming at me for being so fucking stupid and I told you so.."

"I can't..."

"Why not?"

"I have Autism I can't express emotion."

Matt stopped and looked up at him. "Oh..." He said starring at the pale boy. "I'm such a jackass.."

"No one knows. Roger and Watari said not to tell anyone because it could be used against me."

Matt nodded. "I'm so sorry, about everything."

Near looked at him with dark eyes. "I don't know why. You had no way of knowing."

He shook his head. "Never mind then." He grabbed his washcloth and tried to wash his back.

"I'll help you." He held out his hand.

He stared at him hesitantly. "I'm not completely comfortable with people touching me..." He slowly held out the cloth a bit terrified.

"I'll make sure I tell you what I do and never touch anywhere but your back."

He nodded and placed the cloth in Near's hand. He lathered it and spoke calmly. "I'm going to wash your shoulder." The redhead nodded and relaxed a bit.

He moved slowly and washed his back for him. Before he moved to wash another part of him Near would say what he was doing. When he finished he pulled away and showed Matt his hands. "All done."

He nodded and looked away. "Thank you." He was like an abused pet, kicked and thrown out in the rain.

"Hannah wanted to know if you wanted to have dinner in the kitchen." He smiled a bit. "Want some help with your hair?"

He nodded and handed him the shampoo. "I don't want to eat in the kitchen."

"Okay. I'll have her bring it up." He poured some into his hand. "I'm going to wash your hair so close your eyes."

He shut his eyes, his shoulders tensing.

"I'm putting my hands in your hair." He moved slowly and gently, never adding pressure and always being careful.

He relaxed visibly and leaned into the touch. Fingers in his hair always calmed him. Near smiled as he worked. "Lean your head back and I'll rinse it." He leaned back and sighed in contentment.

"I'm going to rinse your hair now." He took a cup and poured it over Matt's hair running his fingers through until it was clean. Matt hummed his approval and was slowly drifting off. Near kept running his fingers through his wet hair. "Do you want to go lay down?"

Matt sighed and opened his eyes, looking at him shocked. "Sorry...Reed.. used to do that to me when I was upset..." He muttered as he stood up and looked around for a towel. Near walked over and held out a towel. "I never knew that."

Matt grabbed the towel and quickly dried off. "Cuz, I've never told any one."

"There are a lot of things we don't know about each other."

"Yeah..." He walked over to his cloths and pulled on his boxers and shirt.

Near had his back turned away so Matt could dress in private. "I had scarlet fever when I was three."

"Stop it. Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because we are friends. I want you to know."

"Don't. You're L." He said as he walked back into the bedroom.

"No I'm not. There is only one L and he died. I am N."

"Same thing no matter what the letter." He said as he curled up on the floor next to the bed.

He walked over and knelt down. "I love you Matt. I wanted to talk to you."

"Stop saying that.." He said curled tighter into his ball.

"But..." He let his hand hover over Matt's arm. "Why?"

"I already told you.."

"Because of Mello?" he asked with distaste.

He didn't answer.

"I knew it.."

"Knew what?" He asked quietly.

"You would never be interested in me..."

Matt started crying again. Fuck! Why did this hurt so much? He just wanted someone... the love of his life had never wanted him...

"Please don't cry Matt." Near reached out and started to stroke his hair. "I just want to see you smile again."

Matt slowly stopped and leaned into the touch. "I don't deserve it... your...love.."

"You deserve only the best." Near kept running his fingers through Matt's hair as he smiled. "I'm happy you are here."

Matt sighed and snuggled a bit closer to him, purring almost. "Thank you.."

"Let's get you into bed."

He nodded and stood up and crawled into the bed.

_(1) Calm Down! Gaelic_


	4. City of Angels, Mello story

**A/N: Karaage**-Writing for Rod was a weird experience…

**A/N: Demon's Sinner**- It hurt to write a lot of what happens in paradise. I torture so many people.

**Ch. 4 City of Angels (Mello's story)**

It was four days since Mello met Rod Ross. He was given everything he wanted or needed. His clothing was changed to skintight leather pants that looked painted on, a mid-drift vest that showed off every inch of tan skin, and a collar to show his status as a Mafia Pet. He had to admit that wasn't fun but he had to start out small and work his way up. The two were boarding the late night flight to LA on the Mafia's private jet. Mello seated at Rod's feet as a few other men boarded. They gave the blond looks ranging from lust to disbelief.

Rod grinned and watched the men board, saying a few words in Russian as they sat down. He leaned down and ran his fingers through Mello's hair. "Is there anything you need?" He whispered in the blonde's ear.

He shook his head keeping silent for now. He looked at each man as from where they sat and calculated who was what. Rod had to be at least second in command to the Don with how everyone acted around him.

He licked the shell of Mello's ear and leaned back, staring at the men in front of him, who were becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

A smirk slid over Mello's lips as he moved slowly and pressed himself against Rod's leg running his finger over the older man's thigh. He locked eyes with a heavy and just stared at him as he purred low in his throat.

Rod smirked and just watched Mello. He placed his hand on his head and ran his fingertips slowly through the blonde locks, chuckling. Most of the men thought that the blond was a girl. One even asked Rod where he found the girl.

He chuckled. "I found him on my business trip." He said with a wicked grin.

"Him?"

"Yes, him." He said with a wicked grin.

"But... Why a boy?"

"He saved my life, and he's an amazing fuck.." He laughed.

The men bit their lips and just sat there silently.

"Anyone got something to say?" He asked, eyeing them.

They shook their heads.

"Good." He said as he looked down at Mello and continued to stroke the blonde's hair as the plane took off. So this was his new life? Not the best but at least he wouldn't die in a ditch.

They arrive in LA a couple of hours later and Rod helped Mello off the plane and into a limo. The blond sat beside him and laid his head in his lap. "Where are we going?" he asked in French.

"My apartment. The boss is out of town till Monday." He answered back in French as he ran his hand through his hair. He just couldn't keep his hands off the blonde. He nodded and smirked. Once they were alone he would talk to him about his ideas.

About 30 minutes later, the limo pulled up to an apartment complex and Rod got out helping Mello out. He grabbed his bags from the trunk and signaled to the driver, who waved a hand out the window and drove off. "Come on." He said walking up to the building and unlocking the door to the lobby. It was one of those apartments where you had to be buzzed in. He held the door for Mello. He walked in and pulled his jacket close to himself. He walked with Rod up to his apartment watching everyone and everything. "Where is your boss?"

He walked the two fights of stairs to his apartment. "Either on business or visiting his Comare." He said shrugging as he got to his door and unlocked it, opening the door slowly and looking around before going in and holding the door for Mello.

"Comare?"

"His girlfriend." He explained as he closed the door and locked the chain and padlocks before walking into the living room and kicking off his shoes and shrugging out of his suit jacket. Mello followed and looked around the place. He pulled his jacket off and just looked at him. "I see. Just means I'll have to send flowers to her after he's dead."

"Don't bother. She's just a gold digger." He chuckled as he undid his cuff links. "Make yourself at home. It's your place now too."

He walked over to the couch and lounged on it. "So how do I get into the business?"

"You have to be made. I'll vouch for you but you going to have to go through the test. You have to beat down the baddest guy in the family." He explained as he unbuttoned his shirt. "Then you have to work your way up the ranks."

"So who is the baddest guy there?"

"That's for the boss to decide." He said as he took his beretta out of his waistband and placed it on the table. He then walked over to the couch and sat down pulling the blonde into his lap. Mello straddled his waist and began running his hands over his chest. "So this is LA huh? It's a lot different than England."

"That's what I said. If you want, later I can take you sightseeing." He said with a smirk as he slowly unzipped Mello's vest.

"Oh? And here I thought I was only going to see the bedroom ceiling this whole time," he teased.

"That can be arranged if you prefer that more." He chuckled and pushed the vest from his shoulders. He shrugged his shoulders and the vest dropped to the floor. Mello leaned forward and kissed his neck.


	5. Apple Blossoms, Matt story

**A/N: Karaage**- Near is an ass.. There is no but about it. Manipulate ass.

**A/N: Demon's Sinner**- Near is an ass but I like it.

**Ch. 5 Apple Blossoms (Matt's story)**

Matt had become increasingly aggressive and violent over the last week. He had gone from depressed to just fucking pissed. He literally eluded violence in his lessons and the only person to get real close to him was Near. He had gotten into the habit of eating his meals and studying in Near's room.

The pale boy would sit with Matt as he worked on his puzzles. He was working on making a name for himself as N. His goal was to surpass his mentor.

Matt sat on the window still in Near's room angrily smoking a cigarette, blowing smoke out the open window with a huge frown on his face.

Near walked in with a sigh. He looked at Matt for a moment. "When did you start smoking?"

"2 years ago." He muttered as he blew out smoke from his perch.

He looked at him before moving closer to him. "You hungry? I can have Hannah bring us something to eat."

"Sure." He said as he took another drag on his cancer stick.

He pulled himself up on the couch and smiled at Matt. "If you want I can have your things brought here."

He shook his head. "No need. Too much hassle." He blew out smoke, still in his pissed off mood, but trying to reign it in for Near's sake.

"Not at all. I'm moving into L's old rooms."

He nodded. "Yeah, it is. I'll just stash some clothes in there like usual."

"If you want you can move into it with me."

"I'll stay with you, like I have been." He said as he sucked on the cigarette.

"Of course Matt." He got up on the bed and started to work on his puzzle.

Matt nodded and finished the cigarette. He pulled the one from behind his ear and placed it in his mouth. He then grabbed his lighter and started the difficult task of lighting it with one hand. "Fuck this shit." He snarled and threw his lighter at the wall before putting the cigarette back behind his ear. He stomped across the room in his combats and climbed up on the bed next to Near frowning.

"I could light that for you."

"No.." He grumbled as he leaned in close and looked at what Near was doing. "It's fine... I was pissed off to begin with anyways..."

The image on the puzzle was a shooting star. He put in another piece glancing at Matt. "Want to help?"

Matt propped his chin on Near's shoulder. "I'll just want to watch," He said his face softening a bit. The boy reached out and began to twirl a lock of Matt's hair. It was like when they were younger and Matt would sit with him. Matt sighed and buried his face into Near's shoulder. He didn't cry, a part of him thought he wasn't able to cry since he was so pissed. The boy laid his head against Matt's as he worked. "When I finish we can have dinner."

"Okay." He said his voice barely audible.

They stayed like that for an hour before Near finished. "Let's go to see Hannah."

"Okay." He said as he took the cigarette from behind his ear and placed it on the nightstand. He stood up and waited for Near. The white haired boy stood and followed him. He opened the door and walked out with him. "So what happened?"

Matt followed him. Once out of the bedroom, he tensed and frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean why are you agitated?"

"Just the usual." He whispered as he followed his head down. He didn't want to mention Mello's name in Near's presence.

"You know he has to have forgotten about you by now," he stated in his monotone.

He nodded. "It's been a week..."

"If he was going to call he would have since you and he have phones with each other's numbers in them."

"Yeah. I know, I'm just pissed at him and myself.. nothing out of the usual.." He moved closer to Near as they neared the occupied dining room and kitchen. The pale boy leaned close and smiled at him. "Well I'm here for you Matt." He walked into the kitchen and everyone stopped to greet him. He looked at Hannah. "Hello Matt and I are here to get our food."

She nodded and fixed there plates. She placed them on the tray and handed it over to Near, along with their drinks. He took them and turned to leave. "Come on Matt." Matt nodded and followed him out.

"Have a good day Hannah," Near said as he left. He walked back to his room. Matt followed him closely and opened the door for him. Near walked in and sat down on the bed with his food. "When I get L's rooms we'll be able to sit on comfy couches."

Matt shut the door, walked over to him, and climbed up on the bed beside him. "That'll be nice." He said visibly relaxing. He smiled and took the fork so that he could eat the pasta. "You really should just forget about Mello. He clearly doesn't care."

Matt stared at his food, after a moment he pushed his plate away and stared at the bed, shaking with anger.

"He was just using you to get ahead. I feel bad that he would do that to someone like you."

"I guess I'm just that fucking stupid." He paused. "Why couldn't it have been you..." He whispered.

"Because Mello knew I wanted you to succeed in all you did so he kept us apart."

He shook his head. "No, the day when I fell out of the tree... Why didn't I choose you instead of him..." He whispered.

"Because I am useless. I'm not as beautiful as Mello or as graceful and I don't handle social graces well. I just test well."

"Don't say that. You're better than him." He snarled looking at Near.

"If I'm better than why am I always told to be more like him from L?"

Matt got pissed and shook with anger. "Don't. L was an asshole. Don't ever be like Mello."

"But as I am no one will ever care for me."

Matt growled before leaning and pulling him into a deep kiss. After a minute, he pulled back, breathing hard. "I care..."

Near was shocked by the kiss. He started to close his eyes when Matt pulled away. "You... do?"

"Yeah." He said looking up at him.

"Will you... kiss me again?"

He looked a bit hesitant before he leaned over and kissed him a bit gentler. Near kissed back slowly wrapping his arms around his neck. Matt become more bold and deepened the kiss, hesitantly placing a shaking hand on Near's cheek. Near had never kissed anyone before. It was amazing to share his first kiss with his crush. Matt pulled away abruptly, close to hyperventilating. He pulled his hand back and got up from the bed, shaking and hyperventilating.

"Matt? Are you okay?" The pale boy moved towards him with concern. He reached into his drawer of the nightstand and held out his inhaler. "Here this should help."

He took a couple of puffs from it and handed it back. "Fuck him! He can't do this to me anymore!" He growled before pulling Near into more aggressive kiss, threading his fingers into the back of his head as he kissed him deeply. The younger boy gasped at being kissed so aggressively. It was a shock.

Matt devoured his lips thoroughly, sucking on his bottom lip before running his tongue over them. He parted his lips as he reached out a shaking hand to touch Matt's cheek. Matt slid his tongue in and explored his mouth thoroughly before massaging the tip of his tongue with his, letting out a small moan. Near tried to keep up but had to pull away to breathe. He panted for breath as he stared at Matt.

Matt let go of the back of his head and took a step back. "I'm sorry..." He said scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"N-No, that was amazing Matt. It's just... that was my first kiss."

Matt froze. Oh shit. "Fuck...I didn't know.." He turned to go back to where he had left his cigarette, he needed one right now.

"It's fine. I mean you are an amazing kisser."

A smile came to his lips as he turned back to look at him. He was blushing. "Thanks."

"I've never been kissed before but I'm glad it was with you."

The smile grew and so did the blush. "I'm not anything special."

"I think you are."

He sputtered for a bit. "T-thanks." He said shyly blushing a deep crimson. No one had ever said that to him before. Near stepped closer to him and leaned up kissing his lips. "I care for you Matt. More than anyone else."

He nodded, his eyes tearing up and tears slowly rolling down his cheeks. The pale boy smiled softly as he looked at him. He kissed away the tears.

"Thank you... for making me feel wanted.." He whispered as he dried his eyes.

"You are always wanted with me."

He hugged the pale boy and looked up at him. "So when do I get to help with the move?" He asked with a chuckle, a small grin on his face.

"Tomorrow."

"Okay." He said letting go of him and climbing back on the bed and started eating. Near sat down and started to eat as well. Matt finished his meal in no time, snuggled up to Near, and laid his head in the boy's lap, closing his eyes. The younger boy placed his food down and began running his fingers through Matt's hair.

"I want it to stop... every time I close my eyes... I see him... and I want it to fucking stop." He whispered, burying his face in Near's crotch without realizing it.

Near shifted and bit his lower lip. "M-Maybe you should focus on someone else."

He nodded. "Maybe.."

"You can focus on me if you want."

He nodded again, nuzzling his crotch, his eyes still tightly shut. "He's a fucking asshole.." He growled. Near covered his mouth to stifle a moan. Matt laid there for a moment. "I'm so fucking stupid..." He muttered. "Stupid fucking asshole.." He snuggled closer to him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"N-No, you are so smart," he stuttered.

Matt shook his head. "I got played by some asshole... I'm so stupid..."

"No. He is for not s-seeing how wonderful y-you are."

"What's wrong?" He asked sleepily.

"N-Nothing..." he blushed.

"Then..why are you.. stuttering?" He asked with a sigh.

"I d-don't know..."

Matt turned his head and slowly opened his eyes and looked up at him. "Is it anything I did?" He asked a bit worried.

He bit his lip and looked away. "M-My body is hot..."

He sat up, looking at him with concern. "Do you have a fever?" He asked, placing his forehead to Near's. He blushed darkly at the contact. The redhead pulled back and looked at him. "Please tell me! What is it?" He asked worried.

"I think... I'm aroused..." he said softly.

He put a hand to his mouth and started shaking in laughter, his eyes sparkling. He couldn't hold it back anymore and bursting out laughing.

"W-Why are you laughing?"

"I'm sorry; I'm not laughing at you. I've just never had that affect on anyone before." He said between giggles.

"I don't understand."

He smiled warmly at the pale boy. "I've never had anyone get aroused by my presence before…"

"Y-You were... touching... With your cheek..."

"What?" He asked confused.

"You were nuzzling my lap..."

He blinked. "Yeah, your thigh.." He said uncertain.

"Y-Yes."

Matt guessed it by the way the boy looked down before answering. "I nuzzled your package.." He said, embarrassed, blushing darkly. Near only bit his lip harder. "N-No it's fine. I should go take a bath now."

He nodded and pulled away, crawling to the top of the bed and avoiding eye contact with Near. He had just gone to second base with him without even realizing it. Fuck!

"I'm sorry." He ran off and hid in the bathroom blushing.

Great! He thought as he laid there. He didn't want to go back to his room. Fucking great. He hadn't been on the forum in a week... They were probably worried about him. He got up and walked out and up to his bedroom, he dug around and grabbed his laptop and sat down on the bed and booted it up.

**Beloved_twilight:** And then mum told the man he could go wank off in a ditch because she was not paying him so much for a ratty car.

**Bubbles: **Wow, I would love to have seen it!

**mariomatt has logged in.**

**mariomatt: **hey guys...

**Beloved_twilight: **MARIO!

**Bubbles: **MATTY! Where have you been? We've been so worried!

**linuxsquare: **seriously i was about to trace your ass and go bust some heads

**mariomatt: **my life's been shit... sorry for disappearing... i broke my hand on top of all the other shit thats been happening.

**Beloved_twilight: **What happened? Last you were on you said you were going to tell your roommate how you felt. We thought you were with him.

**mariomatt:** nah

matt then went on to tell them everything that had happened.

**mariomatt: **he just used me...

**linuxsquare: **yeah I'm killing him.

**Bubbles: **poor baby. You leave this ass to me I'll cut him!

**Beloved_twilight: **Guys stop this isn't going to make him feel better.

**mariomatt: **yeah it does.

A private chat box popped up on Matt's screen.

Matt clicked the box.

**Beloved_twilight: **So what all happened? I mean why would he leave?

**mariomatt: **mr wonderful died... apparently they were lovers. everyone knew about it but me... the whole school is whispering behind my back...

**Beloved_twilight: **So he left? Without a word?

**mariomatt: **yeah

**Beloved_twilight: **But you said he was your friend. I would think he would leave a note.

**mariomatt: **yeah, it basically said, im leaving, if i dont i'll end up killing myself. thats it.

**Beloved_twilight: **I'm sorry to hear that Mario. I wish there was something I could do. HEY! I know if you want I can find him for you!

**mariomatt: **i dont want you to find the asshole. i mean who the fuck does that after your fucking roommate snogs you senseless and spills his heart out to you?!

**Beloved_twilight: **You never said that! What did he say!?

**mariomatt: **nothing. he said fucking nothing.

**Beloved_twilight: **I don't believe that.

**mariomatt: **im serious, i wouldnt fucking lie to you about this.

**Beloved_twilight: **Calm down Mario I didn't mean to call you a liar. I only meant that maybe you aren't thinking straight. Your mind is clouded with such dark thoughts.

**mariomatt: **i remember every last detail... and i wish i didnt... he just walked out that door without saying anything.. like i was nothing...

**Beloved_twilight: **Do you still have the note?

**mariomatt: **yeah... somewhere...

**Beloved_twilight: **May I know what it says?

**mariomatt: **yeah, matt, mr wonderful is dead if i dont leave i'll end up being next. i have it memorize. i stared at it for a whole 24 hours

**Beloved_twilight: **Then tell me

**mariomatt:** i just did.

**Beloved_twilight**: Word for word

**mariomatt: **yeah cept im not giving out any names around here.

**Beloved_twilight: **Then just omit names

**mariomatt: **matt, blank is dead, if i dont leave i'll end up being next.

**mariomatt: **word for word

**Beloved_twilight: **Is that really it?

**mariomatt: **yeah it is

**Beloved_twilight: **Odd way to leave a note

**mariomatt: **hence why he is an asshole, well one of the reasons.

**Beloved_twilight: **A few days ago you were excited about telling him though. You said that he liked you back.

**mariomatt: **it was all just an act... he used me... to get the to get the top ranking.

**Beloved_twilight: **What do you mean?

**mariomatt: **he was with mr wonderfull... they were lovers.. he used my feelings for him so that he could get the best ranking in the school.. i stepped down purposely from the top rank for him.. i was soo fucking stupid

**Beloved_twilight: **so he never asked you to? You just did it?

**mariomatt: **he put himself in the infirmary from studying... i needed to do something!

**Beloved_twilight: **Did he know you did it on purpose?

**mariomatt: **yes he did

**Beloved_twilight: **did you tell him?

**mariomatt: **he figured it out and told me he knew

**Beloved_twilight:**When?

**mariomatt: **after i did it and the scores got posted

**Beloved_twilight: **When was this?

**mariomatt: **umm.. about 6-7 years ago

**Beloved_twilight: **And how did he react when he found out?

**mariomatt: **idk... fuck twilight i dont want to think about this!

**Beloved_twilight: **Mario from what you've said about him he doesn't sound like the type to win by having others let him. Did he get angry? Did he thank you?

**mariomatt: **fine! he got so fucking pissed, he came into the room throwing shit!

**Beloved_twilight: **Then why would he let you continue?

**mariomatt: **hell if i know!

**Beloved_twilight: **Mario I think you need to rethink your statement. If he used you wouldn't he have been happy about you failing? Or even why would he confront you about it if it was his plan.

**mariomatt: **idk, your making my fucking head hurt! i dont want to think about this or him ever again!

**Beloved_twilight: **Is that because you don't want to think that he would hurt you or because he was really trying to protect you?

Matt started to sob. Fuck! He told himself he wasnt going to do this anymore!

**mariomatt: **yes to the first part. what the fuck do you propose he was protecting me from?!

**Beloved_twilight: **Maybe a life on the streets. For all you know he could be dead or worse maybe he had to become a slag.

**mariomatt: **dont you fucking say that!

matt started to hyperventilate. No! that wasnt true! he couldnt have gone back to that!

A chibi cat boy walked onto the screen and held up a phone waving it.

**Beloved_twilight: **Mario...

Matt looked at it and moved his mouse over it and clicked it.

**mariomatt: **i clicked it

A distorted voice came from the speakers. "Mario, why is it so hard for you to think? You have got to be the smartest person I know and yet you are letting your focus be clouded."

Matt cleared his throat. "Because I don't want to think about anything...it hurts too much." He said, his thick british accent a bit watery from crying.

"Mario? How old are you?"

"12. I turn 13 in a couple of months." He answered.

"So young and going through so much... Mario at your age I don't think he's had sex with that guy. I mean if the other guy is as old as you say then that's illegal."

"I know he did." He said as he laid down and placed the laptop on his stomach as he reached out and grabbed his cigarettes, attempting to light one. "I saw them kissing and shit." He said around his cancer stick.

"That doesn't mean sex."

"Yeah, but the way they were going was going to lead into it pretty fast." He chuckled darkly as he cussed at his lighter trying to flick the flame on.

"Mario, what did he say when you confessed to him?"

Matt sighed. "He said nothing." More flicking noises. "Come on you stupid motherfucking lighter.." He muttered.

"What happened after you kissed him?"

"He said, 'You kissed me'." He said still cussing at the lighter.

"And then?"

"That's it. I keep telling you that's it! He didn't say anything worth two fucking cents! He left me! _Here_! To rot in this fucking hell hole!" He growled. "And this motherfucking lighter won't work!"

"Mario I know you don't want to remember, but his eyes, what did his eyes say?"

Matt was silence for a long while before speaking. "He smiled." He stated quietly.

"If he didn't care why would he smile with his eyes?"

"Not just with his eyes, he sorta smiled with his whole face..." He said miserably, taking the cigarette out of his mouth.

"What did he do after you kissed him."

"Nothing. He just stood there in front of me." He sighed pulling at his hair.

There was silence allowing Matt a chance to think.

Matt felt his mind wonder back to that day. Mello was happy, so happy. What the fuck had happened? Matt started to sob again. "Why did he leave me? Was I not what he wanted? What did I do to drive him away..." He sobbed more to himself then Twilight.

"You didn't do anything. It may have just been the shock."

"No, it was me. I didn't stay in the room like he told me. I went to tell Hannah... if I had stayed he wouldn't have left...I would been there to comfort him..." He sobbed.

"Mario he does care for you. I want you to know that I will do anything you ask. Do you want me to help track him for you?"

"No. If he doesn't want me with him then there is no reason to try to find him.." He sobbed pulling out his hair.

"Did he really leave without a word or was there more to that note?"

There was a bit of shuffling. " Matt, blank is dead and if I stay here any longer I'll be next. I have to leave and where I'm going you can't come. Be safe and I'll call you when I can." He read. "That was almost 2 weeks ago."

"So he does care. Mario he just wants to protect you."

"It's all my fault.."

During the lull in talking Near knocked on the door and walked in. "Matt? I wanted to apologize about what happened earlier. I shouldn't have reacted like that."

Matt looked up. "No, its fine. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry." His voice had gotten a lot softer as he spoke to the boy. He walked closer and saw that Matt was crying and hurried over embracing him. "I'm sorry I upset you. I promise I'll do better next time."

Matt caressed his cheek. "You didn't upset me. What do you mean do better?"

"I'm such a horrible kisser..."

He chuckled. "No your not." He leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. "I'm going to finish some things up here; I'll meet you back in the room, okay?"

He kissed back and nodded. "Okay. Tomorrow you'll have a better room."

He smiled at him. "Thank you." He then kissed him again. Near pulled away and walked out leaving Matt alone with his laptop. Matt watched him leave before looking back at his laptop. "Sorry about that... You were saying?"

"I'm going to give you something no one else has. It's a direct link up to me 24/7. I don't sleep much so anytime you need me just type it in and you will be put through."

"Okay. Anything else, I have someone waiting on me..." He trailed off feeling like crying again, still thinking over what Twilight had said earlier. His heart hurt so much right now, he just wanted it to stop.

A number popped up on the screen. "No. You should go get some rest. We'll talk tomorrow."

"Okay, but I'm not going to get any rest... I can already tell.." He said as the tears started to fall. He had made Mello leave it was his fault; he hadn't been there when he came back...

"It'll be okay Mario. I promise."

"No it won't. It'll never be okay." He whispered. "Thanks Twilight."

"You'll see Mario. Just remember we are all here for you."

"I know. I'm going to go. I'll talk to you later." He said as he saved the number and looked at the forum where Bubbles and Linux were plotting ways to torture Mello.

**mariomatt:** hey guys I'm going to go now, ttyl

**linuxsquare: **its okays matt-fish! im here for you! if you ever need anything dont hesitate to message me

**Bubbles: **Same here! You need anything you just tell mama and I'll take care of it!

**mariomatt: **thanks you guys. see ya.

**mariomatt has logged out.**

**linuxsquare: **i worry about him... i hope he doesnt do anything stupid...

**Beloved_twilight**: He isn't alone there so hopefully he'll be okay

**linuxsquare: **thats good, i still feel like booking a flight to london...

**Beloved_twilight: **You would have a hard time tracking him

**linuxsquare: **yeah i know... thats why im staying here in NY and worrying my balls off..

Matt closed the laptop and walked over to Mello's side of the room. He opened the vanity drawer and took out a pack of razor blades. Mello had used them to sharpen his eyeliner. He took them back to his bed and pulled up his sleeve. He opened the box and took one out. He then steadied his arm and hand and ran the blade over his flesh making shallow cuts as the blood pour from the wounds.

Beside the box was Mello's eyeliner and perfume bottle. Inside the box was a scrap of paper with the drawing of Matt's ring.

The smell made Matt sob harder. He looked at the paper, reached up, and touched his ring, which was still around his neck. Shit! He ran the blade over his arm again, remembering everything that was said after the kiss like it had happened only hours ago.


	6. Our Best Customer, Mello story

**A/N: Karaage**- Just trying to shell out some chapters for you guys before we have to take a break and get ready for AWA which is in like 2 weeks. I still haven't finished putting the fur on my Matt vest yet! Anyways for everyone that is enjoying the story go check our Forum- link is on on profile page. It won't save it here.

Thank you for all your reviews and favs. Keep them coming!

**A/N: Demon's Sinner**- I love this and all the other ones with Mello. You lovelies will find out why. *winks*

**Ch. 6 Our best Customer (Mello's story)**

In LA Mello was walking with a few of Rod's men. Rod had business and so he told four of his best men to take him shopping and show him around. Two of the men were carrying designer bags while the other two kept guard. Mello walked into a place called "Pet Shop." He mostly did this to torture the men since it sold lingerie.

A nice looking light powdered blue haired woman, with multiple piercing and tattoos greeted then. She wore black burlesque looking lingerie and dominatrix looking pleather stilettos. She smiled at the blonde. "Hello, Welcome to Pet Shop. My name is Trixie; I'll be helping you shop today." She said in a smoker's voice.

"Hello Trixie," Mello said tilting his head back in order to see this woman. "I'm looking for something that will have my master drooling on himself and cumming in his pants."

She looked at him then back at the four heavies then back at Mello. She smiled and giggled. "I have just the things!" She turned around and started towards the middle of the store. "Val! Come Here!" She yelled. Another woman came over with long braided fire red hair, piercing and tattoos. She was dressed in a slutty dominatrix gear and glasses.

In the shadows of the shop near the back, a dark figure glanced at the two women as he picked through some things. He was holding several rolls of black and red bondage tape as well as leather corsets.

The red haired woman followed Trixie as she picked up things from around the store and then lead him to a dressing room. She placed everything on the table inside and looked at the blonde. "Would you like me to help you put any of it on?"

"No thank you. I've dressed in things more complicated than these." He pulled off the tight leather vest and started to undo the laces of his pants.

She nodded. "I'll be right outside of the curtain if you need anything." She said as she stepped out.

The Pet Shop's best costumer walked over to Trixie and tilted his head. "Could you let me into the back room I need some new toys."

"Sure. Just give me a moment." She said as she told Val to stay there incase the blonde needed help and walked back to the register to get her keys.

As they walked away, Mello stepped out in a tight crimson red corset with black lace. Black laced panties and stockings held up the garters. "What do you boys think?" the blond purred. The dark haired man with Trixie froze at the voice and turned staring at the little sunshine.

The heavies looked really uncomfortable, but one nodded his head. "Boss will like it." He said as he coughed.

A smile slid over pale painted lips as the man moved like a shadow. He wrapped his arms around Mello and pulled him close to his chest. "Well it seems the Sun has grace this city with its presence."

"B?" Mello whispered looking over his shoulder at a more twisted version of his mentor. Beyond Birthday had dark eyes that haunted the soul to its core. "I-I thought you were..."

"Maybe we should talk in private." His eyes were focused on the guards that were pointing guns at him as he held Mello close like a shield.

The guards leveled their guns at him. "We will blow your fucking brains out if you don't let him go."

Trixie and Val screamed and ducked, sobbing and screaming at them to put the guns away.

"Shoot him and I'll have the Boss knock your teeth in," Mello hissed glaring. "This is a friend of mine so show him respect."

The heavies lowered their gun and concealed them. They then apologized to Trixie and Val and then to Mello and his friend. Trixie and Val accepted their apologies and laughed about it. "Let's keep things peaceful." She said with a smile. It wasn't the first time this had happened before. B gave the men a Cheshire cat grin that split his face. "You seem to think I'd hurt the little angel."

"This is LA. There are tons of crazies out there. Can't be too careful." The heavy spoke again.

"What has our dear little angel gotten into?" Beyond purred into Mello's ear.

"Nothing I can't handle."

The heavies then relaxed and took there positions on the couch, back to being bore and uncomfortable.

"You look amazing! Is this what you had in mind?" Trixie asked him looking at the red corset and panties.

"I agree with her. You look amazing." Beyond smirked and pulled away. "Let me help you dress. I can help make you look like the sexiest treat."

She giggled. "He is our best customer. Your master is going to cum his pants!" She giggled again and turned to go help another customer. Beyond led Mello around the store and grabbed this and that. He whispered into Mello's ear asking him things. "L is dead..." Mello whispered to him. B's eyes widen and he looked away. "I see."

One of the heavies had been following them, sticking close to Mello, with a hand in his pocket. The blond turned and handed over the clothing he wanted to buy. "Go pay for this." He then looked at Beyond who was smirking. There was a manic look in the older man's eyes that hadn't been there years ago. He knew from L's stories that B's body was covered in scars and marks from the burns. "B... I want to talk to you in private but I can't move freely."

"I know. Your master wants his little pet safe from harm. Here's my number Sunshine. Give me a call when you want to catch up." He handed Mello a card with the address of a piercing shop. "See ya Mello."

The heavy paid for the clothing and tipped Trixie and Val very generously, apologizing again for the disturbance. Then all four walked over to Mello and waited for him.

"Thank you! Have a nice day, and I hope you enjoy your purchases!" Trixie called to them.

"See ya B." Mello turned and walked out with the men and into a waiting car. "Take me back. I want to surprise Rod." The heavies got in and drove back to Rod's apartment.

Beyond watched him leave and looked over to Val and Trixie. "Poor little things."

Trixie walked over to him. "Are you still wanting in the back?" She asked playing with her keys.

"Yes, I need some things."

She nodded and headed to the back and unlocked the door and turned on a light. Beyond walked back and started to run his fingers over the shelves. Trixie stood at the door watching him like always. "I'm so sorry about that. I hope your okay." She said a bit quietly.

"I've had worse. Wouldn't have been the first time I'd been shot."


	7. Downward Spiral, Matt story

**A/N: Karaage**- I do not feel an ounce of regret for writing what I did.. Near deserved it….

**A/N: Demon's Sinner**- So Linux deserved it too? *smirks*

**Ch.7 Downward Spiral**

A week had gone by and Matt had been getting increasingly aggressive towards the other students and teachers. Mouthing off at the teachers, cussing, ditching lessons. The only time he seem to be at least a little calm was with Near. He would spend so much time with him. They had gone to second base a couple of days ago. Matt had continued to cut himself and had told Near to not take his shirt off, he didn't mind if he ran his hands up it or pulled it up to tease a nipple.

He was lying in Near's bed, having ditched classes and was watching porn on his laptop, smoking. He finally had the cast off his hand. Near walked into the room and looked over at Matt. "You should be in class."

"I didn't feel like it. The teacher is an ass." He said as he looked up and took the headphones off. Moans and panting could be clearly heard from it.

"What are you watching?" He walked over and leaned over to see. It was your typical porn. Two guys fucking like rabbits on a bed. "Porn." He answered as he watched. Near climbed onto the bed and watched with him. He tilted his head observing the men closely. "Do you... think about that sort of thing?"

"What? Porn or sex?" He asked as he pulled the pale boy between his legs and close to his chest so that they were both watching. He wrapped his arms around him and set his chin on Near's shoulder.

"Sex," he said leaning back against the redhead and relaxing.

"Yes all the time." He breathed into Near's ear as he watched the screen.

"With me?" he asked hesitantly as a shiver ran up his spine.

"Yes." He smiled down at the pale boy and licked the shell of his ear before going back and watching the screen. Near blushed a deep red and shifted a bit as he sat there.

"What? Is it making you uncomfortable? I'll turn it off." He said as he leaned forward to pause and minimize it. His hard on pressing into Near's lower back.

"N-No! I never said that."

He stopped and leaned back pulling out the headphones so that they both could hear the sound. He kissed Near's neck before going back to watching the screen, his arms still wrapped around him. Near was shaking a bit as he listened to the sounds. It was better with sound. Matt ran his hands up and down Near's arms, before leaning in. "Are you okay?" He purred in his ear.

"Y-Yes..."

"Then why are you shaking? I don't want to make you uncomfortable." He said as he looked down at Near's face. The younger boy was blushing a bright red and he had moved his hands down into his lap covering himself.

He looked down at Near's hands then understood. "It's okay." He said a he leaned forward and paused the video and minimized it, his own hard on pressing strongly into Near's lower back.

"I can f-feel your arousal..."

He pulled back and moved away to the other side of the bed. "Sorry." He said as he picked up his half-smoked cigarette from the ashtray where he had discarded it. He then grabbed his lighter to light it again.

"Matt... Do you maybe want me to help you fix it?" He turned and slowly crawled towards him.

He stopped what he was doing and took the cigarette out of his mouth turning to him. "You want to have sex with me?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yes. I would like to have sex with you." He slowly moved his hand up Matt's thigh.

Matt placed the cigarette back in the ashtray and dropped his lighter next to it, lying back on the bed. "I'm all yours." He purred with a smirk, pulling his goggles off and putting them with his cigarettes. He looked at Near with lust-filled eyes. Near bit his lower lip and moved his hands to undo the redhead's pants. Matt raised his hips to help him. "There's lube in my drawer." He said as he watched the pale boy's every move.

The younger boy worked off Matt's pants and leaned down. He pressed his soft lips to the boy's crotch still covered by the boxers just as the guy in the porn had. Matt moaned and arched into the touch. "Maybe I should let you watch porn with me more often." He said with a chuckle.

He looked up at him and smirked. "Yeah you should."

The redhead smirked back and purred. His dark eyes moved over Matt's body as he sat up and started to unbutton his shirt. "You will have to help me. I don't fully know how this is going to work."

He nodded and got up crossing the room and opening his drawer to the dresser and grabbing the bottle of lube and hurrying back and climbed back on the bed and spread his legs. He handed the bottle. "It goes on your dick later, before you fuck me." He said as he waited for him to get undressed. He pulled off his boxers and threw them to the side.

The pale boy nodded as he shrugged off his shirt. He sat up and pulled his pants and boxers off throwing them with Matt's. Near took the lube, squeezed a generous amount into his hand, and rubbed himself. Once he was coated with the slick fluid, he moved closer to Matt and looked into his eyes. "Ready?"

He spread his legs and placed them high around Near's waist and braced himself. It was going to hurt like a motherfucker, or at least that's what LC had said. "Just be slow and gentle." He purred. "I've never done this before." He smiled at him. He moved his hand down and positioned Near's cock in front of his entrance.

Near leaned forward and kissed Matt's lips as he slowly shifted his hips and pressed into Matt's body stretching the tight ring of muscles. Matt kissed back but the then pulled back hissing in pain. It fucking hurt so bad. He took a couple of deep breaths and shifted a bit.

Near hissed and laid his head against Matt's shoulder. "D-Don't move... Ahhh! It's so tight..."

Matt stilled. "A-are y-you al-alright?" He asked through clenched teeth.

The other could only nod his head. He continued to slowly push in until he was fully inside the redhead. The younger boy was shaking a bit but continued to breathe. Matt cried out in pain and clenched his teeth, before calming his body down by taking deep breaths.

Near didn't move anymore. He just clenched Matt's shirt tightly as he tried to get his heart under control. "Are you o-okay?"

He nodded and after a few minutes, the pain turned into pleasure. He purred a bit and looked up at Near. "Y-You can m-move." He said smiling at him. The boy kissed his lips as he slowly moved pulling out slowly and then pushing back in. Matt moaned loudly as he kissed Near wrapping his arms around his neck. "Yes! Faster!" He moaned.

Near moaned as he started to move faster thrusting harder. Matt arched and clawed at his back. This felt amazing! He wanted more! He moaned and begged for more, for him to go faster, it felt so fucking good! The younger boy tangled his fingers in Matt's hair pulling his head back as he licked and kissed at his neck. He gave the redhead everything he wanted. He moved faster pounding the other's prostate hard.

Matt screamed out in pleasure. "AHHHHH! FUCK YES!" He arched and clawed at Near's back. Near moaned reaching down one hand to stroke Matt's erection. Matt screamed out and bucked his hips, moaning at the top of his lungs.

The other tilted his head back moaning out Matt's name. "M-Matt... I'm g-going to c-cum..." He shuddered as he screamed out the redhead's name loudly.

Matt's vision went white as he ached. "MELLO!" He screamed as he came hard. Near looked down at Matt staring at him in shock. Mello... had he just said M-Mello? Matt had his eyes closed as he rode out his orgasm, moaning.

He chose to ignore it and simply stroked Matt helping him stay in that moment of Orgasmic bliss longer. He leaned forward and kissed his lips as he pulled out and collapsed beside him.

"Mello.." He whimpered as he grabbed at Near, his eyes completely closed shut and he was totally out of it.

Near closed his eyes as he kissed him. He felt like he wanted to cry but couldn't. His mind was slowly shutting down because he couldn't handle this. Matt seemed to come back to himself and his eyes fluttered open. "Near.." He said as he kissed him deeply.

Near wasn't who Matt wanted. Matt wanted Mello not him. The only person he cared for didn't want him. He pulled back and smiled at him pretending as if it didn't hurt. "Did I do a good job?"

Matt looked at him. "What's wrong?" He asked, unaware that he had called Mello's name out.

"Nothing I just want to make sure you are okay."

"Tell me." He said as he took hold of his face. "I can see it in your eyes."

"You called me Mello..."

Matt froze. "What?" He asked horrified.

"It's nothing."

"No. It's not..." He said as he started to cry. "I don't know why I did it... I was making love to you..." He cried as he let go of Near's face and turned over, and hissed in pain.

"It's okay Matt." He nuzzled the other's neck. "I'm not mad."

"I'm... sooo sorry.." He said as he turned and looked at Near. "I don't deserve you..." He paused. "I really was making love to you and only you." He said as he kissed him.

"I know." Near kissed him back wrapping his arms around his neck and holding him. "How do you feel?"

Matt calmed down and stopped crying. He sat up slowly and pulled down the sheet. There was a large amount of blood and cum dripping down his thighs and pooling on the bed. "Wow." He chuckled. "I think we were a bit too rough.." He said with a smirk.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry Matt." Near got up and hurried to the bathroom to run a bath for the redhead.

"Near, it's fine." He said with a chuckle as he rolled over and slowly stood up. His lower back spasmed and he hissed.

"A bath will ease the muscles."

"Okay." He said as he slowly made it to the bathroom. "It only happens the first time."

"I hope so. I don't like causing you pain." He helped Matt into the bathtub and smiled. "Want me to wash your back?"

He clutched his shirt to himself as he stood in the bathtub. "No. I'm fine. Can you give me some time?"

"Of course, I'm just glad you've gotten better. I'll be in the bedroom."

He smiled at him. "Okay."

Near walked out and shut the door. Matt sighed and pulled his shirt off. He slowly sat down in the water and just soaked. He had a dozed half-healed cuts going up his right arm. It was a few minutes later that Near opened the door. "I'm sorry I forgot we had no more shampoo so I brought you some."

Matt was laying in the tub with his arm hanging out the side, showing his scars, his eyes closed and his head back.

"Oh my god what happened to your arms?!" Near ran over to him.

Matt jerked up and buried his arm under himself as he looked at him in terror. "What are you doing in here?"

"I came to give you shampoo. What happened to your arms?"

"Nothing. See." He said showing him the unmarked skin of his left arm.

"The other one."

"Nothing." He said moving away from him.

"Matt why are there cuts on your arm?"

"It's nothing." He said again as he moved to get out of the tub.

"Tell me." Near reached out and grabbed his wrist.

Matt hissed and tried to get his arm away from him. "Okay!" He said. "It's cuz I do it!" He hissed.

"Why would you do this?"

He looked away, ashamed. "It helps.." He whispered, frowning.

"How does hurting yourself help?"

"It just does..." He trailed off shrugging.

Near bit his lip but said nothing more as he moved close and embraced him. Matt looked at him, shocked. He hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry I keep ruining everything. If you want you can bath with me..." He said as he kissed him.

"No, this is Mello's doing. He hurt you but I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you again."

Matt nodded and pulled him close. "Thank you." He kissed him deeply. "Come join me." He smiled down at Near. The pale boy kissed him back and got into the tub. He was so happy that he had Matt all to himself. Matt pulled him close and kissed him deeply, sucking on his bottom lip. His hands wondering over the pale boy's body.

Near moaned softly at the touch. "Matt..."

"I want you so bad.." He purred as he trailed his lips down to Near's neck, sucking and nipping at the flesh, leaving love bites.

"I-I want y-you too..."

He continued to leave tons of dark love bites. He moaned softly and leaned back against the redhead. "P-Please..."

Matt looked up. "Please what?" He purred in his ear.

"T-Touch me... I need you..."

Matt smirked and reached down and started to stroke his cock slowly. "As you wish..." He purred as he went back to nipping and sucking his neck. He moaned and shifted his hips as Matt touched him. "Oh god... Matt..."

He chuckled as he moved his free hand up to tease a nipple. "Near.." He purred into his ear as he flicked his thumb over his slit. The younger boy tilted his head back and just moaned loudly. He shifted his hips rubbing his ass against Matt's groin. "M-Matt! Oh god!"

Matt moaned and increased the pace of his strokes as he dipped a finger into the slit briefly. "N-Near..." He moaned.

He shuddered at hearing Matt call his name. He pulled away and turned wrapping his legs around Matt's waist. He leaned forward kissing him. Matt kissed him back deeply and hungrily as he continued the hand job. "Cum for me, Near..." He purred.

"M-Matt... Ahhh! MATT!" He threw back his head cumming hard.

Matt smirked, pulled his hand away, and brought it to his mouth, licking it. "Mmmm.." He purred, staring at Near.

"I love you Matt."

Matt froze and looked away, uncomfortable. Near kissed his cheek and just laid against his chest. "You don't have to say anything Matt."

"I know... I want to.. but I can't.. I'm sorry." He said as he wrapped his arms around Near tightly. "You shouldn't love me; I'm too fucked up.." He chuckled. "Come on, let's drain this and take a shower." He smiled at him.

"Matt nothing will change how I feel about you." He got up and smiled. "Let's shower."

He smiled and stood up, pulling him close and kissing him passionately. Near wrapped his arms around his neck kissing him back with just as much passion and hunger.


	8. Speak Foreign, Mello story

**A/N: Karaage**- April.. She's hilarious. Also anyone recognize B's alias? Translations are at the bottom of the page, just match up the number.

**A/N: Demon's Sinner- **I must Admit I love being B

**Ch 8 Speak Foreign (Mello's story)**

Rod was stretched out on the couch, talking in rapid Russian to the Don, telling him about Mello.

The blond was at the bald man's feet staring at the Don as he laid his head on Rod's lap. They were talking about getting Mello in. The Don was telling them that in order to join he had to win a fight against one of the other men. Mello moved his hand up his leather clad thighs and spread his legs a bit to show off.

Rod smirked and ran his hand through Mello's hair slowly. The Don was eyeing the blonde with interest. "I'll pick the guy. Come back later tonight." The Don told him. "You're free to go." He said dismissing them. Rod nodded and stood up, holding out a hand to Mello.

Mello took it and slowly stood. His long legs being showed off in the tight leather. He smiled at the Don over his shoulder as he walked away. His hips swayed from side to side. "So who do you think I'll have to fight?"

"Probably some steroid using motherfucker with no penis." He chuckled as they left the building and got into a car going back to the apartment.

"Oh my. Maybe I should worry," he said sarcastically.

He laughed. "Yeah for the other guy." He said as he pulled Mello to him. "Maybe when we get home, you can put one of those delicious outfits on for me." He purred, trailing a finger down the blonde's cheek.

"Of course, anything you want." He pressed himself against Rod. When night fell, they were taken to the hideout. Mello was led down to the basement were he was pushed into a ring. The area of like something from a cage-fighting match. The blond shrugged off his vest and crack his neck and knuckles.

Rod stood next to the Don on the outside of the cage, watching. The Don motioned for the other man to go in. He was a huge guy, both in height and weight.

A man handed each one knife. Mello looked at the blade then tilted his head back stare. "This is going to be interesting. What are you 6' 2"?"

The guy took his knife and held it sideways with the blade pointing back and the hilt pointing to Mello. "6'5." He answered waiting on the Don to give the go ahead.

Mello shrugged and flipped the blade holding it with the hilt against his palm and two fingers at the base. The Don gave permission to proceed and the guy charged at Mello slashing at him. The blond dodged to the side with ease. He smirked and slashed at the guy cutting his leg.

He growled at Mello, moved in, and slashed his shoulder, cutting it, then slashed repeatedly, never letting up. He had to crouch down to actually reach Mello so his footing was a bit off balance.

After being cut at least six times, Mello slammed the toe of his boot into the guy's groin making him double over. Once the guy was level with him, he stabbed the blade into the guy's brain.

Rod chuckled, and then turned to the Don. He was smiling. "I like him." He said to Rod before telling some other heavies to clean up the mess. "He's in."

Mello pulled out the blade and looked at the Don with sultry eyes. He walked out and went to stand near Rod. "That was fun."

He chuckled. "You are our new runner." He told the blonde as he took the knife from him and handed it to one of the heavies. "Pledge your loyalty to the Don." Rod whispered almost silently into Mello's ear, pretending to be kissing him.

He brushed his hair behind his ear as he stepped up to the Don. The man offered his hand and Mello kissed the ring. "Pleasure to be working for you," he purred in Russian.

The Don smiled wider, his eyes pleased. "What an amazing catch, Rod. From the Mother land?" He asked. Rod shook his head. "England." The Don nodded and looked back at Mello. "The pleasure is all mine." He replied in Russian, his accent thicker than Rod's.

"If you need anything at all I would be honored to serve in anyway I can," the blond continued. His Russian was showing through and proved he wasn't just any kid from England.

The Don chuckled. "I'm charmed. You'll start tomorrow and I'll assign you a heavy." He replied in Russian, staring at the blonde with interest and want.

"Greatly appreciated." Mello pulled back making sure to lick the tip of the Don's finger seductively without anyone seeing.

The Don smirked and raised an eyebrow. "You are free to go." He said to Rod, dismissing them. Rod nodded and lead Mello back up the stairs.

Mello switched to French easily. "We'll talk in the car."

Rod nodded and lead him out of the building and into his car. Once in the car, Mello gave the driver the address to B's before turning back to Rod. "I hope you aren't too fond of your boss," he said sticking with French. "I'm going to say you are the only one who speaks more than Russian."

"Yeah, I am, everyone else speaks just Russian and English depending." Rod answered back in French. "And I hate the fucker."

"Good makes this easier. I told you before that I could make you Don in only a few years and I plan on keeping my end of the deal but you have to do something for me in return."

"What is it?"

"When you become Don you help me catch Kira."

"Deal." He said. "So where are we going?"

"I'm going to set some wheels in motion as well as get something taken care of." He brushed a hand over Rod's thigh rubbing his groin. "I'll be back at the apartment in no time."

Rod moaned. "Alright, I'll send the two with you and you can get them to call me when you're finished and I'll send the car back." He said as he pulled Mello into a kiss. He then pulled a card out of his jacket and handed it to him. "This is my number, if you ever get in trouble."

He took it and kissed him back. The car stopped and Mello opened the door and slid out. The piercing shop stood out on the street. It was a gothic style building and the blond had to laugh. He walked to the door having one of the heavies open the door for him.

The inside was grungy with tons of velvet and graffiti. Skulls lined the walls along with bookshelves, tattoo and piercing samples, and what looked like tons of bullet holes. The black and white haired woman was behind the counter, leaning on it reading a playboy magazine and smoking a cigarette. She was covered in tattoos with tons of facial piercings and gauges in her ears. She looked up at the sound of the bell and raised an eyebrow as the blonde and the two heavies entered.

"ADEN! WHY ARE THERE HEAVIES IN MY ESTABLISHMENT?! WHO THE FUCK DID YOU PISS OFF NOW?! DIDN'T YOU LEARN SHIT LAST TIME?!" She screamed into the backroom. She turned to Mello. "Whatever he did, he didn't mean it. He doesn't know better, he's English! He barely speaks American!"

Mello walked up to the counter with his guards trailing him. He raised a brow as B walked out from the back holding a tattoo gun and smoking a cigarette. He glanced at the woman with a raised brow.

She nudged him and said through clenched teeth. "Speak foreign."

Beyond brushed back dark bangs from his eyes. "Hola." (1)

"See." She said pointing her cigarette at him and placing the magazine on the counter. A picture of a naked woman, spread eagle, biting her finger stared up at them.

"Hola amigo cómo estás?" Mello asked with a smirk.(2)

"Fuck!" She said tapping her cigarette into the ashtray. "Speak something else." She whispered.

"Okay, Mello you're looking good. The blood is a nice touch." Beyond said leaning against the wall and blowing out smoke. The blond stepped up to him and chuckled. "I thought it would make your day."

The woman's mouth dropped. "YOU FUCKER! YOU DID THAT ON FUCKING PURPOSE!" She yelled at B.

"It's always fun to screw with you," the dark haired man stated.

She growled. "If you weren't so good at your job, I'll kill you myself. Your going to give me a heart attack, you fucker."

He smirked at her before nodding Mello to the back. The blond told his guards to stay in the front while he followed Beyond. "I was hoping we could talk and you could give me a Tattoo."

"Sure anything for the bright Sun from hell."

_(1) Hello._

_(2) Hello, friend how are you? _

_All in spanish_


	9. Near The End, Matt story

**A/N: Karaage-** This was really hard to write.. *cries*

**A/N: Demon's Sinner**- This one made me cry...

**Ch 9. Near the End (Matt's Story)**

A couple weeks had gone by and Matt had been getting into a lot of fights. He had been altogether skipping classes and cutting more. Him and Near had become closer and had been fucking like rabbits. Matt was currently bent over a table with Near pounding into him hard and deep.

Near nibbled at his neck as he thrust in and out of Matt roughly. "Ahhh! MATT!"

Roger had heard about Matt's spiral down to hell and had come to talk to Near. He opened the door to see Matt scratching at the table and moaning for more as Near pounded into him. He was stunned. Not again. He thought as he cleared his throat. The two turned and stared at the older man in shock. "Oh god... " Near pulled out and threw a robe to Matt.

Matt pulled the robe on as Roger shifted uncomfortably. "Um.. Near can I speak with you for a moment outside?" He said motioning to the door. The younger boy pulled on another robe and tied it closed. "Yes of course."

Roger walked outside and waited from Near. He walked out and stood there. "What is it Roger?"

Matt walked over to the door and listened.

Roger looked at him. "I'm worried about Matt. He's become unstable."

"How so?"

"He's rude to the teachers, he picks fights. He doesn't eat, and I have heard that he cuts himself. The signs are all there. We've had this happen before." He paused. "What are you two doing? It won't work. He's going to end up severely hurting someone."

"Matt eats his meals with me. It is clear that I can handle him better than L did with B. He isn't any trouble at all."

Roger sighed. "L tried to mold B into his pet, it didn't work. Matt is unstable, more so now that Mello is gone. L put them together for a reason."

"L underestimated Beyond. I have Matt under control Roger and it is none of your concern."

Roger nodded. "I'm just worried. How do you have Matt under control, it seems to me he's been pretty out of control lately."

"He's always been that way to others. Matt is more like a kicked puppy. He just needs the right person to train him."

Matt's eyes went huge. Near.. was just using him so that he wouldn't go Beyond Birthday on the place... He never cared for him... Matt started to shake with rage... He had given him everything... his virginity... He shook his head, walked back over to the bed, and sat down.

Roger nodded. "Then I'll leave you two alone." He turned and walked away.

Near sighed and walked into the room and reached up to curl a lock of hair. "I dislike that man."

"Me too. Can you go get me something to eat from the kitchen? I'm starved for some chicken soup." He said with a smirk.

Near walked over and kissed his lips. "I'll be right back."

Matt kissed back. "Okay."

The pale boy walked out and ran down to see Hannah. Matt smiled. Hannah wouldn't have had any soup made and would have to make some, which gave him about 30 minutes.

He quickly dressed and shut down his computer. He grabbed that and all his other stuff and ran to his room. He packed it in his duffle. He then grabbed the blades and Mello's picture, running back to Near's room. He walked into the bathroom and filled the tub with hot water. He then wrote on the back of the picture.

_Dear Mello,_

_Fuck you for leaving when I fucking needed you. I'm lost without you. You were the only one who truly cared for me. I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry; I hope you will forgive me. I love you~ Matty._

He turned the water off and placed the photo, letter side up, next to the tub. He then climbed in and rolled up his sleeves. He grabbed one of the blades, took a deep breath and ran it hard over his wrist. He screamed out as blood poured from it. He then switched hands and did the same thing, sobbing in pain. He then laid back one arm falling over the side of the tub dropping the blade.

Near came back to the room to get Matt for lunch. He looked around but saw no one in the room. The bathroom door was open and the light on. "Matt?" The pale child walked in and what he saw forced a scream from his throat. Matt... In blood tinted water laying there unconscious. He ran to him and pulled him out of the water. His shirt becoming tainted with blood as he laid the redhead on the bathroom floor.

When he ran to get help, he saw the photo with the message. His eyes narrowed as he snatched it and shoved it in his pocket. He called for Roger and the nurses screaming that Matt was hurt.

Roger came running out at the sound of Near's screaming. "What is it? What's happened?" He asked as he stopped in front of the terrified boy.

Near had blood on his shirt and hands as he pointed to the bathroom. "Matt! He needs help!"

Roger nodded and ran to the bathroom as fast as his old body could. He choke back a sob as he picked the boy up, careful of the cuts and ran down to the infirmary as fast as he could.

Near followed close behind shaking a bit, as he hurried. Why? Why would Matt do this? He thought Matt had been getting better.

Roger bust through the door and screamed at the nurses as he laid Matt on the bed. The nurses scrambled to him. One tried to stop the bleeding, a couple of others where scrambling for equipment. One Nurse rush to Roger. "How long has it been since he did this?" She asked him.

Roger looked to Near.

"I was gone for 20 minutes but with how dark the water was and the blood on the floor He couldn't have done this more than 5 or 6 minutes ago."

"Okay. We have a chance." She said as she run over to the cluster of nurses and instructing them.

Roger looked at Near. "Come, dear boy." He said as he wrapped his arms around Near. "It's going to be okay. He'll pull through this."

Near was silent as he looked down at himself. "I need to shower..."

He nodded. "I'll have someone clean up your bathroom so you can shower." He said as he let go and motioned for Near to sit outside, in the waiting area. "I'll be back in a little while. The nurses will keep you updated." He said as he turned and hurried from the room.

Near there and turned watching them work on Matt. The nurses were busy trying to get him stable before they started to stitch him up. Once the heart showed a steady heartbeat, they began to stitch him up. Near watched and kept his eyes on the monitor. So long as that beeped, he could stay calm.

Roger came back after about 30 minutes. The nurses were almost finished. "Your bathroom is clean. I'll sit with him, if you want me to." He said. He still had blood on his suit.

"I shall watch over him."

He nodded. "I need to get back to my office, do you need anything?" He said a bit uncomfortable.

"No."

He nodded and left hurriedly. Near stood and walked over to where the nurses were. "How is he doing?"

The nurse from earlier walked over to him. "He's fine. He didn't cause hardly any damage. He just barely nicked the arteries. Just a couple of stitches were all he needed. He was either really weak or he didn't really want to do it." She told him softly. "He will have to stay here for about a week or two to heal and get the stitches removed. He's sedated at the moment but after we get everything cleaned up, you are more than welcome to sit with him."

"Yes thank you." He looked over to the redhead. "Are the restraints needed?"

"It's protocol. We don't want him harming himself again." She said as she stepped out of the way. Matt was laying on the bed, wires and monitors attached to his body and an oxygen tube in his nose. There were padded restraints on his arms and ankles. His chest rose and fell softly.

Near sat down in a chair beside the bed taking a breath. Good... Matt was safe.

The nurse laid a comforting hand on Near's shoulder. "He's going to be fine." She gave him a gentle smile.


	10. Plans In Motion, Mello story

**A/N: Karaage**- Her tea is shit…

**A/N: Demon's Sinner- **B has some advice for our young Melly Bean

**Ch. 10 Plans in Motion (Mello's story)**

In LA, Mello was looking at the black angel wing tattoo. It took up the entirety of his back. The feathers were well done and towards the bottom, the wings became crack and broken as if made of glass. Beyond had done a great job on it. The blond had spoken to the serial killer about his plans for the Don. As a runner for the Mafia, he had to go around and collect payments as well as bring in the "merchandise." He even had to test the new shipments. So far, he hadn't had to do anything more than collect payments.

Tonight was the first time he would be seen by the Don and introduced to the merchandise. He pulled on his vest and looked over at Rod. "How do I look?"

Rod looked at him, his eyes full of lust. "Amazing as always." He chuckled.

"I can look nothing less than perfect." He took an eyeliner pencil and used it to make his eyes stand out more. "I hope you won't mind him flirting with me. I need to have him close in order to take him out."

"Course not." He said as he wrapped his arms around him and kissed his neck. "You look better than perfect..." He whispered huskily. "Plus you're free to do whatever you want."

The blond smirked at him and kissed his lips. "Let's go. I don't want to be late."

He kissed back deeply before letting go and pulling on his jacket. He then led Mello out to the car. He got in the car and fixed his hair. When they arrived, Mello was taken to the Don. "You wanted to see me sir?" he asked in Russian meeting the man's eyes.

The Don's eyes looked him up and down, humming in approval as he smirked. "Yes, you have been doing an excellent job. I wanted to introduce you to your merchandise. Starting tomorrow, you will be bringing in my merchandise." He explained in Russian. He looked like he was slowly undressing Mello with his mind and licked his lips.

Mello brushed his hair from his eyes, smiling at the man seductively. "And what is it?" he purred stepping closer and running his hand over the Don's desk.

The Don chuckled and reached into his drawer and pulled out a small baggie of white powder. "It's called cocaine. I have a shipment coming in tomorrow, and I need you to move it." He said as he placed the baggie on the desk for Mello to look at.

He blinked at the powder. Dear god what the hell... He clutched his rosary as he picked it up and examined it. "Cocaine?"

"Yes. Are you familiar with it?" He asked looking at Mello, watching him carefully.

He glanced up at him. "Is this Colombian?"

He smirked and leaned forward. "Yes. The purest." He smiled at the blonde, looking at him as if he wanted to eat him up.

Thank god for his studies at Wammy's. If not for that, he would look like a moron. "So this is what I'll be moving? Where do I have it picked up from and where does it go?" He looked around at the others as he bit his lower lip. "Or maybe that's something you want to tell me alone?"

His smile got wider. He motioned for the men to leave. "So smart." He purred.

"So I've been told." He moved and perched himself up on the desk smirking at him. "But no one is as clever as you."

He chuckled. "I was wondering why Rod took a pet. A bit shocked actually, he finds the whole thing distasteful. Now I understand. Pity you're a boy, but I guess that can be overlooked as long as the bottom half is covered." He grinned, staring at Mello.

He was temped to roll his eyes but smiled at him instead. Mello leaned over and ran his hand over the man's chest.

He smiled and leaned forward, grabbing a handful of the blonde's hair at the back of his neck and pulling him roughly into a very aggressive kiss. Mello forced himself not to pull away. He leaned into the Don and kissed back moaning softly.

The Don smiled and ran his other hand up that leather and squeezed his ass painfully, before shoving his tongue into the blonde's mouth and sucking his lips and breathe away from him. After a few moments, he pulled away and bit at his neck. "Why don't you show me why Rod always brags about you?" He purred letting go of the blonde and leaning back in his chair grinning sadistically. He spread his legs and waited.

'Catch Kira, Catch Kira, Catch Kira...' was his mantra as he slid off the desk and knelt down. He smiled up at the Don with soft sultry blue/green eyes.

"Mmm. You look so nice on your knees." He said as he undid his suit pants.

"Of course, I'm all yours." He smiled and took the man's cock in his hands stroking it.

He moaned deeply as he watched Mello's every movement. It only took a few minutes of Mello stroking the Don before he came. God the guy couldn't even last long. He got up and smiled at him. "Enjoy yourself?"

"Immensely. We should do it again sometime." He purred as he fixed his pants. "I can't wait to see what you can do with that tongue." He chuckled.

"Next time I'll be sure to show you my skills. I've been told I have a talented tongue."

"Can't wait." He then told the blonde everything he needed to know about the job tomorrow.

"Here," He handed the baggie over to Mello, "Get yourself acquainted with the merchandise." He chuckled.

He took the baggie and winked. "Of course. See ya." Mello walked out and hurried to the car. He closed his eyes and began to pray forgiveness as he told the driver to take him to B's shop.

The driver nodded and took him to the shop. Mello got out of the car and walked into the shop. His eyes looked panicked as he spotted the woman. "I'm here to see Aden."

She looked at him and froze. She stubbed her cigarette and motioned for him to follow. She walked through the doorway and over to B, who was laying in a chair, looking half-dead. "Aden, you have a visitor." She said shaking him.

Beyond opened his eyes and glared at her before looking at Mello. The dark haired man got up and ran his fingers through the blond's hair. "I'll be upstairs, come on Mello." B took the boy's hand and led him upstairs. He could see Mello was slowly starting to lose that fire in his eyes. It was what drew everyone in and made him or her love him. Hell even Beyond had to admit that the kid had something special. Now he knew the boy needed help. They entered the upstairs apartment and Mello sat on the couch. "You really have no idea what you've gotten into have you?" B said.

"I don't know what to do? I can't keep this farce up for long."

He looked about ready to cry. B walked over and sat on the floor watching him. "You are going to have to harden your heart kid. Nothing outside is easy and in order to get what you want you will have to become tougher. Others have tried and failed but I know you can do this. You just have to make your heart ice around them. However, whenever you aren't near them you can relax. That balance is something only you can do."

The blond sighed as he nodded his head. "I'll try but I don't know..."

"It's that or you let Near catch Kira."

The woman walked in with a haphazard, sticker-covered tray full of treats and tea. "The kid looked like he needed a pick me up." She said as she placed the tray on the coffee table. "Holler if you need anything, Aden. Business is slow today." She turned and walked out.

"I wouldn't bother. Her tea is horrible." Beyond walked over and tossed Mello a chocolate bar. The blond caught it and took a bite. "Thanks B."


	11. A Clear Mind, Matt story

**A/N: Karaage**- So Matt is seeing clearly now for the first time since Mello left..

**A/N: Demon's Sinner- **Well Matt is having a wake up call. Nothing says get your fucking life together like attempted suicide.

**Ch. 11 A Clear Mind (Matt's Story)**

After a week of no sign of the redhead gaining consciousness, Matt slowly opened his eyes, the bright light blinding him a bit. Near was beside him sitting in the plastic chair. He was asleep with his head on the bed. He turned and looked around, he tried to move but couldn't. "N-Near..." He whispered panicked, his throat was so sore.

He blinked and sat up. "You're awake... I'm glad."

His eyes flicked everywhere anxiously. "W-Where am.." He winced and tried to swallow. His throat hurt so much. Near got up and poured him some water. "Here drink this and calm yourself."

Matt nodded and tried to sit up. He couldn't. He tried to move his arms, he couldn't. He started to panic and yanked on the restraints.

"Matt its okay, just stay calm." Near put the glass down and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"W-water.." He rasped.

He nodded and brought it to his lips. "Sip, I'll let the nurses know you're awake."

He drank deeply from the cup, till it was empty. "Where am I? Why am I tied up like a fucking animal?!" He asked panicked.

"You were found in the tub bleeding. The nurses had to bind you so that you didn't hurt yourself."

"Fucking blades..." He muttered to himself. "I'm not going to do it again. I fail once; I'm not going to try it again. Just get these fucking stupid ass things off me!" He said his voice cold and unfeeling.

"I'll talk to the nurse." Near went to get him more water.

Matt laid there and looked around. He felt like crying. Fucking fucked up. That's what he did. He fucking fucked up. He looked around again. Near found a nurse and spoke to her about Matt.

She bit her lip. "I'm sorry but I can't take the restraints off him. He's on suicide watch."

"For how long?"

"Most likely till he is released."

"Alright, thank you." He went back to Matt and sat down. "They can't release you yet."

He nodded, frowning as he stared at the ceiling. After a moment, he broke the silence. "You can go now. I'm not going to do anything."

"I want to stay here."

Matt turned to look at him. "Why?"

"Because I love you and I want to be sure you have the best care."

Matt scoffed. "Yeah.. right. I'm just a kicked puppy that needs the right person to train him... You just want to make sure I'm under control.." He said bitterly, looking back at the ceiling.

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard you and Roger.."

"Matt you misunderstood what I said. I never said I was training you. I said you were upset and needed time."

He shook his head. "Then why did you say that? Why didn't you just tell Roger I was upset?" he asked looking back at him.

"Matt this is Roger. I just told him that you were fine and that I was helping you."

He nodded. "I'm fine... You can just go.." He whispered at the ceiling.

"No."

He sighed. "You don't have to pretend anymore! Seriously! I'm not going to go fucking psycho on anyone. You won't have any more problems out of me." He said irritated.

"I'm not pretending Matt. I care about you!"

"Yeah, I've heard that one before.." He muttered.

"My name is Nate."

Matt's head jerked towards him and his mouth dropped in shock. "What?"

"My real name is Nate River."

He stared at him for a moment, before dropping his eyes. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I know I can trust you. I love you Matt."

He cleared his throat. "Mail." He said looking up at him. He had been so wrong...he really had fucked up...

The pale child looked around and unlatched Matt's arms. "I love you Matt."

Matt finally lifted his arms and looked at the bandages on his wrists. "My name is Mail." He repeated as he looked at Near.

"Mail... I love you Mail."

He smiled softly at the Near. "I fucked up..." He told him.

"No you just weren't using your head. I know you didn't want to do it."

"How do you know that?" He asked as he slowly picked at the bandage on his right wrist.

"The nurse said that the cuts weren't very deep."

"I used dull blades." He said as he pulled the top layer of the bandage off and started picking at the next.

"You shouldn't do that Mail. You might open your cuts."

"I just want to see it." He said as he peeled off the second layer and started picking at the last layer.

"No Matt you have to heal."

"It's fine." He said as he carefully peeled back the bandage to see a line of stitches in his wrist.

"There you've seen it now put your bandages on."

The cut was almost healed, the edges puckering a bit. He stared at it, thinking.

"Matt cover it back up before the nurse sees."

He sighed and covered it back up slowly. He then looked at him. Things were becoming a lot clearer. Who would have thought a near death experience was a good breath of fresh air. "Why did you untie me?"

"Because you are scared enough."

He nodded and looked down at his hands. "Thank you." He smiled up at him, the sort of madness that had been there gone. He was softer, much more like when they were little.

"You had me scared Matt... I thought you would die..."

"I didn't mean to scare you...I don't know what happened.. I just snapped.." He whispered, looking away.

He hugged Matt close kissing his lips. The redhead wrapped his arms around him carefully and kissed him back. Near smiled as he pulled away. "I'm just glad you're alright."

"Never better." He said as he laid back down.

Just then, Roger came hesitantly into the infirmary. "Near? May I have a word with you?"

He stood and walked over to their caretaker. "Yes?"

He stood in the waiting area and looked at him anxiously. "Now that Matt is awake, we need to decide what we are going to do about him. I'm been on the phone with Bethlem Hospital and they are willing to take him in, you just have to say the word."

Matt's eyes widened. No, not that place, he wasn't going to go to that place!

"Why would I have Matt sent away to a mental hospital? He isn't mentally ill."

"He tried to commit suicide. He's unstable, majority of the school is afraid of him."

His eyes were dull as he stared at him. His voice was monotone as he spoke. "He is not unstable. He is one of the best students."

"He skips class. He is currently placed 15 in the rankings. He never turns any work in." He paused. "Listen to me Near. I've been through this all before. L tried to do the same thing."

"What are you referring to?"

He sighed. "B was one of the top students before he started doing the same things Matt has been doing. L was too far gone in love to see that B needed help serious help. He ended up almost killing L!" He replied.

"Matt is not a danger to anyone or himself. He was upset about Mello leaving and L's death. You seem under the impression that the children here aren't human. If you even think about taking Matt out of this place I will ruin Wammy's house."

Roger gaped. "I'm just trying to do what's best for him."

"Sending him to be locked up in solitude is not best for anyone. This is probably what drove B to madness."

"B was never locked up! L saw to that!" He said indignantly. "They can help Matt with his rage and depression."

"Matt has a brilliant mind. I don't want to hear another word about this."

"Fine. I just don't want a repeat of history." He said as he looked at Near.

Near turned and went back to Matt. If Roger was bothering to care about the well being of the children now he was too late. Near couldn't trust the man.

Roger huffed, turned, and stormed out. Matt looked at him with a smile. "I'm hungry."

"I'll go tell Hannah you are awake and wanting something."

He reached out and carefully placed his hand on Near's arm. "Don't leave me...please.'

"Okay. I'll just have a nurse tell her." He summoned a nurse to them and told the woman to let Hannah know Matt was awake. Matt watched the nurse leave, and then turned to look at Near. "Nate.. I like it, it's a nice name." He said with a smile.

"Thank you. I was named after my grandfather."

"So was I." He chuckled, he pulled Near slowly to him, trying to sit up, but the jungle of wires was stopping him. He growled in frustration.

"You have to stay hooked up to these for a few more days. They have to make sure nothing happens."

He frowned. "Come here." He said going as far as the wires would let him. Near moved close crawling up one the bed with him. Matt wrapped his arms around him carefully, his wrists hanging off and kissed him deeply. "Thank you, Nate."

"I didn't do anything."

"You saved me." He chuckled, before leaning in and kissing him deeply again. Near kissed him back sweetly embracing him gently. "I love you Mail," he whispered.

He said warmly. "I care so deeply for you. I'm glad you were the one..." He whispered back as he kissed him again. The words warmed Near to his core as he smiled at the other.

Matt smiled back. "I'm sorry it isn't more.." He chuckled as he kissed him again.

"It's more than enough."

He nodded and kissed him again deeply, cupping his face with the backs of his hands lightly. Near pulled away and looked to the door as Hannah came in.

Matt sat back in bed as Hannah walked over to Matt and carefully put down the tray. The sandwich was cut into little squares and so was everything else. The juice has a long straw in it. "Here you go honey bun." She smiled warmly at him as she fixed everything. "I'm glad you are up and awake. You had all of us worried." She pecked him on the forehead.

"Sorry," Matt said as he started to eat the food. Hannah smiled and walked out.

Near moved off the bed and sat in his seat watching over Matt. He cared deeply for the redhead. He would do anything for him. Matt looked at him. "You don't have to move." He said as he stuck another sandwich square into his mouth.

"It will make eating easier for you."

"Maybe I don't want you to move..." He whispered as he ate.

"When you finish I'll move back."

He frowned and ate grumpily.

"You know I like it better when you smile."

He chuckled as he finished and sucked on the straw to finish his juice. He looked at him and smiled. Near climbed back into the bed and nuzzled Matt's neck. "When you get out of here we can see about getting things back to normal."

"Yeah back to normal.." He muttered. There would be no back to normal. There was no normal, this place either turned you into a mindless robot, or it ate you up and spit you back out, destroyed and mangled. He now understood what Mello had meant. This place would kill you. He had to get out, and as fast as he could.

Near closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm glad you are okay."

"Me too." He said as he laid down. As soon as these stitches were off, he was gone.

"Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine." He said as he nuzzled Near's neck and snuggled up to him.

"Okay."

"So how long before I can get these stitches out?" He asked.

"A few more days, it takes about two weeks to heal."

He nodded. Therefore, in four-six days he would be leaving Wammy's.


	12. A Way To Remember& Forget, Mello's story

**A/N: Karaage**- I love this… I really do..

**A/N: Demon's Sinner-** Mello gets a little help in dealing with the pain from our favorite Psycho

**Ch. 12 A Way to Remember, A Way to Forget (Mello's Story)**

Mello was laying in one of the tattoo chairs. He was getting his second tattoo of his life, an old English L on his right pelvis. "I'll never understand why you want this," Beyond stated as he finished up.

"And I'll never understand your obsession with him either so we're even."

"Not even close little Sunshine." Beyond dipped down and licked up Mello's cock making the boy shiver.

"B?! What are you doing?" The blond stared at the older man as he slowly moved up his body. Spidery fingers touching his hips and chest making the young teen bite his lower lip.

"We both are missing something... We are both sick of the world we are in. Maybe we could console each other in our pain. I know from personal experience that anger and lust are better than nothing at all." He leaned closer over and stroked the blond's cheek making him lean into the touch. "You'll thank me later," B purred kissing his neck.

Mello thought about it and had to admit. It would be better to have B hold him. At least he knew what to expect from the madman. Beyond had a poisoned touch and sharp fangs. He would keep Mello sane in this world for as long as he could until he could do it himself. "Console each other..." he whispered feeling B grin against his skin. "Who do you wish I was?"

"Lawliet..." he whispered. "I need to remember what it's like to care for human flesh again. You?"

"Matt... I always wanted him..."

"Then I'll become your little Mail and you my sweet Lawli."

"Deal..."

The woman who by now had come to be known as April came in and froze. "Um.. Don't mind me.." She said as she walked over and grabbed her cigarette pack from her station next to B's.

"I hope you know that's illegal Aden, but whateves." She said as she stuck a cancer stick in her mouth as she search through her drawer for a lighter.

The two pulled away from each other as B shot the woman a glare. "If you weren't going to die in five years I would kill you now," he hissed as he slid off Mello and helped the blond up.

"Yeah, and the reason is standing 2 feet from me committing statutory." She grumbled. "Whatever you do, just don't get my shop shot up again." She said as she lit her cigarette. "Bullets hurt like a mother fucker."

"You worry too much." The two walked past her and moved up the stairs. "He's the only thing that keeps us alive." B led Mello up the stairs and into the apartment.

Once the door was shut, the blond was pressed against the wall and ravaged. Mello moaned as he felt B's tongue on his skin. It was hot and felt so good. He could lose himself in this moment.

It was easy for them both to touch and taste; there was an unspoken rule between them that they would never kiss. This wasn't about love. It was about lust. The carnal urge to lick each other's wounds and heal themselves. They were the only ones that understood each other.

Sharp teeth penetrated soft flesh as nails dug into abused flesh. God it was so good to let go. He could feel the tears he had kept bottled up fall as Beyond pulled his pants off. Beyond was the only person he could ever break apart in front of.

As they wrapped themselves in each other's body and called out to the room for more, it was clear that two broken souls were slowly healing. Mello smiled as he came in B's hand forcing the other to reach the breaking point as well.


	13. Runaway&Never Look Back, Matt story

**A/N: Karaage**- Sorry about the long absence. Con was awesome and then me and DS got real sick afterwards.. **ALSO - if you want to have more interaction with the story and it's characters, not to mention previews of chapters, Head to our Forum- belovedlcsquare . freeforums . org (no spaces)**

**A/N: Demon's sinner: **I think this is one chapter that I love but not for the same reason as the others.

**Ch. 13 Run Away and Never Look Back (Matt's Story)**

A couple of days went by slowly. Matt could do nothing but lay there and think, planning an escape route out of this hellhole. He winced as the nurses took off his bandages and started the procedure to remove the stitches. Near stayed close by and held Matt's hand as the nurse worked on the first one.

They slowly undid all the knots and then cut all the stitches pulling them out. There was a thin white scar where the cut had been. They cleaned up and placed antiseptic on the wrist and more bandages.

"You are doing great Matt."

He nodded and watched them as they did the other one and finished up, placing the restraints back on him and walked away.

Near kissed his lips for doing so well. "I'm glad now we just have to have the nurses discharge you."

Matt shook his head. "They told me yesterday that they are keeping me here for a bit longer for observation."

He looked at the nurses and smiled at him. "I'll undo your restraints tonight so we can sleep together."

He smiled. "I would like that." He said as he watched the pale boy. "Come here." He said with a chuckle. Near climbed into the bed and smiled at him. He leaned up as far as he could and kissed his lips deeply. The younger boy kissed back, moving to make it easier on Matt. His hand cupped the redhead's face gently and moved to stroke his hair.

Matt deepened the kiss more, sucking on Near's tongue and lips, and slowly slide his in to message the tip of his. Near opened his mouth and let his tongue join Matt in the playful teasing. Matt smiled as he battled with Near's tongue, lightly massaging the sides and tip, before running over the roof of his mouth and teeth.

He gasped clutching Matt tightly. Near pulled away and moved to undo Matt's restraints. He wanted to feel the other touch him. Matt moved his hands up to Near's face pulling him back into the kiss, running one hand through his hair and slowly down his back as he kissed him deeply. The younger boy wrapped his arms around Matt's neck as they kissed. He smiled into the kiss feeling so happy that things were finally going to be alright.

He pulled Near closer devouring his lips desperately. The pale boy had no clue that this was his goodbye kiss. Near pulled away panting for breath before moving back to continue. He ran his fingers through Matt's hair as he straddled the other's waist. "I love you."

Matt looked up at him. "Nate..I... love you in my own way. It's a very strong affection and I care very deeply for you... but I know its not what you want and I'm sorry I can't give you that." He whispered.

"Mail just knowing you care for me is enough. I know you don't love me but I'm glad I have you with me."

He nodded and pulled him into another desperate kiss. Near kissed back. As they kissed Near could feel something was different. This wasn't like before when they would kiss. He closed his eyes and willed his thoughts away. Matt kissed him deeply till he needed to breathe and pulled back, panting. He laid back and just ran his hand up and down Near's back slowly. He laid there against Matt's chest smiling at him. He placed a sweet kiss to his lips. "Don't fall asleep. It's still daytime." He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around him and continued to stroke his back.

"I'm not sleeping. I'm just laying here."

"Okay. " He chuckled and ran a hand down his side as he kissed him again deeply, but slow and sweet as candy, like he was trying to make the moment last forever. Near kissed back smiling into the kiss.

Hours later Matt woke up to pitch blackness and silence. The clock shone 1 am. It was now or never. He slowly sat up and undid his ankle restraints slowly then slide from the bed silently. He then pulled the letter from under his pillow and placed it in his spot on the bed. He had been secretly working on it for a couple of days now. He then looked away and hurried out of the infirmary and up to his room silently.

He entered it, unpacked his laptop, and powered it up. Once it was up and running he entered the number Twilight gave him.

"What's the 911 Mario?" Twilight's synthesized voice stated from the speakers.

"I need a plane ticket to NYC as fast as you can get me one." He said as he rushed to change out of the hospital gown and ran over to Mello's drawer, pulled out a long sleeve black shirt, and pulled it on.

"You'll need a passport Mario. I have a feeling you don't have one." There was the sound of hurried typing. "I can get you one if you can get to London."

"Of course, I have identification. The name is Matt Jayden. I just need to get out of the country as fast as possible." He said as he pulled on a pair of boxers and jeans.

"Some how I don't believe you on the passport but I can get you a flight out of England. The best bet is in three hours."

"Awesome. I meant I already have ID and it needs to match the passport and the name is Matt Jayden. I don't have a passport." He stated as he pulled the sock of money out of his duffle, pulled out the bills, and placed it in his pocket along with his wallet as he pulled on his combats.

"Right, I can get you a passport in an hour but you'll have to get to London. How far away are you?"

"I'm in Winchester. I think about an hour or two from London I don't really know." he said as he shoved the rest of the shit in his duffle then took the third duffle and started rummaging through Mello's things and packing them.

"Pack light, if you're on the run you shouldn't burden yourself Mario."

"I have three small duffels. Nothing too bulky." He said as he zipped up the bag, brought it over to the other, and grabbed his cell phone. "I'm going to give you my number okay. I won't be online for a while and I need your help, okay?" He said as he placed his goggles in one of the bags and pulled a knit hat down to hide his hair.

"I don't have a phone."

Matt chuckled. "Wow. Well...umm...you can text my number from any instant messenger." He said as he double-checked everything.

"Alright. Give it to me and I'll see what I can do."

He rattled off a bunch of numbers.

"Okay I got it."

"Send me a text now so I know it works." He said as he gathered his laptop.

"Two seconds. I think I can get it to call." There was more typing and a cheer. "Got it!" Matt's phone started to ring.

He answered. "Who is this?" He asked just to be sure.

"I-It's Twilight."

"Okay." He said relieved. "Thank you so much, man! I'm going to go off line now. Stay on the phone with me okay." He said as he shut down his laptop and packed it. He grabbed one duffle and put it across his body and then put one on his shoulder and grabbed the other one. He then walked over and locked his door before shutting it. He looked around and then hurried downstairs and out of the building. "Are you still there?" He asked into the phone as he slipped out of the gate and hurried to the bus stop.

"Yeah still here. I can get you to London in 45 minutes if your take the 132 bus."

"Thanks. Here it is. How much is fare?" He asked as he spotted the bus around the corner and dug into his pocket and pulled out 2 pounds and some change.

"To London is 3 pounds."

"Okay." He said as he put the change back and pulled out another pound, and picked up his duffle just as the bus stopped and opened its doors. He climbed aboard and deposited the money. He told the driver his destination and took the seat in the back. He was the only one on the bus. "Okay on the bus." He said as the bus closed its doors and drove away.

"Sit in the back close to an exit and just relax."

"Did that already." He said smiling. He pulled the phone a little bit from his ear. "OY! Can I smoke a fag in here?" He yelled to the driver. The driver looked up. "Don't care. No one usually rides during this time of night." Matt chuckled. "Thanks Mate!" He said as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. The driver tipped his hat.

"You doing okay? I'm hoping this will all work out well. But why are you running away?"

He blew out smoke. "Long story man, the short of it being I've been strapped to a hospital bed for two weeks." He whispered into the phone before taking another drag.

"Were you sick?"

"No. I needed stitches."

"What did you do?"

"Something stupid." He chuckled as he leaned back and placed the duffle in his hand next to him, relaxing.

"That could be anything from falling in the shower to cutting yourself."

"The last one." He said simply, as he smoked and looked out the window.

"So what set you off?" It was clear the other wasn't judging but honestly wanting to know. "Or do I have to guess that as well?"

"Sorry. Um... I don't really know.. I just snapped... You saw how I was acting..." He said as he blew out smoke and saw they had passed the Winchester city limits.

"I see... I guess you just had a small lapse in judgment."

"I don't know man. The place I lived is known for destroying people." He shook his head and looked at the schedule. "We're about 15-20 minutes from Windsor, now."

"Mario, May I ask where you went to school?"

He chuckled. "Didn't go to school anywhere."

"So where are you running from?"

"Orphanage." He stated as he blew out smoke and sighed.

"Which one?"

He sighed. "I'm going to tell you but no one is supposed to know it." He stated. "Wammy's House."

"Okay why so top secret? It's just an Orphanage right?"

He laughed. "Yeah.. Just an orphanage.." He said sarcastically.

"So what is it really? A secret government training camp?"

He laughed again. "Close. It's an L factory."

"It's what?"

"It's a top secret government training facility, where they take brilliant kids and try to clone them into mini L's." He said disgustedly.

"Really? You were trying to become L?"

"No. I was forced to try to become L. I didn't give a flying fuck."

"So that means Mello was being trained to be L?"

"Yeah." He said as he put out his cigarette and lit another one, having a little bit of a hard time flicking the lighter on.

"But why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would they train children to become L?"

"I don't fucking know man." He said as he blew out smoke. They had reached Camberley. "We just passed Camberley."

"Good you're making good time."

"The driver drives like a bat out of hell." He said as he leaned against the window. "Thank you... for staying on the phone with me."

"Of course, Mario. I'm your friend."

He smiled. "Thanks for helping me too. That place either turned you into a mindless robot, or it ate you up and spit you back out, destroyed and mangled. That was what Mello was trying to tell me in his letter."

"Do you want me to help you locate him? It should be easy to do."

"If he wanted me then he would have contacted me by now." He paused. "I would like to know if he's safe..."

"I'm on it! I can find him in no time at all."

"Okay." He said as he looked out the window. "Maybe I'll send some money his way if he needs it.." He trailed off.

"Sounds good. I bet he misses you."

"Maybe..." He said as he watched the stuff they were passing go by.

"The next stop should be London."

"It is we just passed Windsor." He said as he put out his cigarette and grabbed his duffle.

"Alright I can give you an address where you can pick up your passport."

"Awesome." He said as he grabbed a pen from the holder in front of him and pulled a comment card out. "Go."

Twilight raddled off an address and then directions. Matt wrote everything down on the comment card. "Got it." He said as he placed the paper in his pocket as the bus pulled up to the London station. "I'm in London." He said as he got off and looked around.

"Go to the address I gave you. I have to go but I'll call you back okay. I got someone trying to find me."

"Okay. Thanks so much for your help." He said as he looked around, walked over, and grabbed a map. The place was about 15 miles from the station roughly. He caught a cab and told him the directions as he got in. Twilight hung up. Matt closed the phone and put it in his pocket as the cab driver got him there in less than 15 minutes. He paid him, tipping generously and got out of the car. He headed up the steps and knocked on the door, taking off his knit hat and scratching his head.

The door opened and a small blond child stood there. "Yes?" He had a lollipop in his mouth and gazed at him with large blue eyes.

Matt stuffed his hat into his pocket and looked at him. "Um...sorry to bother you so late... A friend told me to come by." He said scratching the back of his neck, the sleeve of his shirt falling a bit to reveal the white bandage on his wrist.

"W-Who are you?" the child took a puff of an inhaler biting his lip.

"Shit." Matt said as he reached in, grabbed the paper from his pocket, and handed it over showing the address. "Is this not the right place?" He asked.

"You must be MarioMatt..." He moved back and opened the door more. "Come in. It's late and the cops are looking for people out past curfew."

Matt smiled and walked inside. "Thank you."

"Are you hungry? I can make you something. Here have a seat in the front room while I make tea."

Matt put his bags down and sat down on the couch. "That would be amazing. I'm sorry for it being so late." He said as he watched the blonde.

"N-Not at all. It's okay." He ran off and started making tea.

He chuckled and checked his phone. He hoped Twilight was okay. He stretched and yawned. The boy came back a few minutes later with two mugs of tea.

"Thank you so much." He said as he watched him set down the tray, leaned over, and took one of the mugs, blowing into it.

"It's alright I mean it's no trouble." He took the other mug and started blowing on it. "So what can I do for you?" he asked blushing.

"Oh," He placed the mug down and pulled out his wallet. He then pulled out his ID and leaned over handing it to him. "I need a passport to match this. I need it to get me to New York with no hassle."

"Oh umm... I'll take this to my mum. She's the one who does the work. You stay here and I'll be right back." He took the ID and ran off upstairs.

"Okay." He said as he grabbed the mug again and slowly sipped it. He checked his phone again.

The phone started ringing.

He sat the cup down and answered it. "Hello?"

"You make it safely?"

"Yeah. I just got to the address. Such a nice cute kid." He chuckled. "Made me tea."

"It's London Mario you should know the English aren't all prats."

"Yeah, I know, but still, it was nice. He's really adorable." He said chuckling. "You should see him!"

There was chuckling. "I see."

"God, I feel like LC. Can't keep it in my pants for 5 minutes." He chuckled and grabbed the cup again, drinking it.

There was silence for a moment. "What does that mean?"

He laughed. "It means that I can't keep from wanting to fuck someone. Sorry."

"Oh wow..." There was a beep. "Hold on I have to let the Forum know you are alive."

"Okay. I'm going to be just sitting here trying not to think about that." He chuckled. "Oh and tell LC I said Hi."

"Will do." The small boy came down stairs and peaked out at him from around the corner blushing. "I have your passport..."

He put the empty mug down and smiled at him. "Thank you so much!"

"Your welcome." He walked over and offered the booklet to him. "Ummm... If you want you can stay the night here..."

He took the book. "If it's not too much trouble.." He said as he smiled at him.

"Okay..." He took a puff on the inhaler. "You can have my room."

"Oh, no. I'm fine right here." He said as he started to undo his combats.

"O-Okay." He blushed a deeper red and turned. "Good night... S-Sleep well."

He chuckled. "Thank you so much for your hospitality." He said smiling at the boy.

"Not at all. Mum says to help those that need it." He walked to the stairs and waved blushing. "N-Night."

He waved back, "Night. Tell your Mum I said thanks. Sleep well." He smiled as he pulled off his combats then stood up and pulled off his shirt, showing off his bandages as he held the phone his ear.

"Linux and Bubbles say hi." Twilight said.

"Awesome." He said as he laid down on the couch and stretched out.

"You sound tired."

"Nah, not tired. Just a bit weary." He said with a chuckle. "I haven't had sex for almost 2 weeks, oh god, I'm becoming LC." He whined.

"Please no. The world can only handle one LC."

"I know... but this blonde guy is so gorgeous how am I supposed to keep my mind off of sex?" He said as he opened his duffle and pulled out his laptop.

"Just be careful. I've been looking at this Wammy's house and it's not very good. They won't just let you go."

"I'm safe at the moment, at your guy's house. Just get me the earliest flight out of here to New York. He told me I could stay the night." He said as he powered up his laptop.

"Okay at least I know you're safe there. I'm going to let you go so you can get some rest. I'll email you the instructions about your flight."

"K. Thanks. I owe you big time for saving my ass. Maybe we can cyber when I get to NYC." He chuckled as he got up and stretched.

"Anytime. You know I never sleep. Rest well Mario."

"Awesome! Night sweet dreams, Twilight. Kisses." He said as he stood up and walked over to the staircase.

Twilight hung up.

Matt closed the phone, walked up the stairs, and knocked on the first door he came to.

It opened and the blond boy blinked at him. "C-C-Can I help you?"

He smiled widely at him. "Um... I was wondering about how to use your internet connection." He said with a chuckle at the obvious flustered state of the boy.

"C-Come in... Umm... I'll g-get you the password..."

"Okay." He said as he stepped into the room, walked over, and sat down on the bed.

The room was mostly empty. It had a bookshelf against the right wall, a desktop on the floor and the bed was only a mattress on the ground. The 11 year old ran over to the bookshelf and grabbed a piece of paper holding it out to the redhead without looking at him.

"What?" He asked as he took the paper. "You don't have to be nervous around me. I don't bite... hard." He chuckled as he leaned back on the bed, his muscles rippling.

The boy glanced at him for a moment biting his lower lip. "W-W-What are you d-doing?" He placed a red lollipop in his mouth as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Nothing. Just looking at someone gorgeous." He said as he smiled widely.

A crimson blush covered the child's cheeks as he stood there.

"That's adorable." He said his voice husky.

"I-I-I don't know w-w-what's going on b-but here i-is the p-password..."

"Well let me explain. I want you." He paused, looking up and down, licking his lips. "If you don't feel the same I'll go." He said as he stood up and grabbed the paper.

"I-I don't know what that means." the boy bit his lip looking up at the older boy through thick lashes. The smell of Apple blossoms was in the room as the child shifted a bit on the spot.

Matt breathed in that smell and smiled. "That smells nice." He said as he leaned in and pecked him softly on the lips before pulling back and waiting.

"I-It's m-my mother's..." He blushed and pulled the lollipop from his mouth. "Ummm... want a lick?"

He chuckled. "Yes I do." He said as he stuck his tongue out and run it over the lollipop, teasing the top of it, imitating what he wanted to do else where.

"Y-You eat Lollies funny."

"Don't say that word." He paused frowning. "I don't eat lollipops. I eat other things." He said as his eyes stared pointedly down at the blonde's crouch.

"I-I don't know what t-that means."

Matt shook his head, chuckling. "Fuck! How much more plain can I be. I want to fuck you. I'm good at blowjobs, that's why I eat lollipops weird." He said a bit frustrated. God, was he losing his swag or some shit?

"Oh... Umm... okay but I'm eleven s-so umm... N-no sex... What's a b-blowjob?"

Matt facepalmed. "Now I understand what LC was talking about.." He muttered. He sighed. "A blowjob is when I put your cock in my mouth and do to it like I did to the lollipop."

"Oh..." The boy's face turned a deeper red. "I... I could do that..."

Matt raised an eyebrow, and smirked before leaning in and taking the lollipop in his mouth sucked and flicking his tongue over it, massaging the top with the tip of his tongue, making eye contact with the blonde the whole time.

The boy blushed a deep red and pulled away. "I-I eat Lollipops a lot s-so I c-can d-do that t-too."

He smirked and popped the lollipop out of his mouth. "Oh, really? Why don't you show me?" He smiled, went over, and sat back on the bed leaning back.

The boy walked over and knelt down. "W-Why m-me though? Y-you don't even kn-know my name."

"Does that bother you?" He asked as he watched him. "You're gorgeous." He said as he leaned forward and trailed his lips down the blonde's jaw and neck, sucking and nipping gently.

"A-A l-little bit..."

He pulled back and looked at him. "What's your name then?"

"E-Eros.."

"Nice to meet you, " He leaned in and whispered, "Eros." Seductively into his ear, licking the shell. He then pulled back and leaned back spreading his legs.

The child blushed crimson as he moved to undo the other's pants. "W-What is y-your n-name?

"Matt." He said as he helped him get his jeans off.

"S-So I just lick it?"

"Yeah and suck it, like I did the lollipop." He said as helped him pull his boxers off. His cock half erect.

"R-Right..." He leaned forward and licked the tip. It didn't taste like a lollipop. Matt moaned loudly and arched into him.

"Shhh. You'll wake my mum."

He nodded and grabbed a pillow and placed it over his head. The blond leaned forward again licking and sucking on the tip.

The pillow muffled Matt's moans greatly as he squirmed and bucked his hips. He pulled the pillow down from over his eyes and watched the blonde. God, he looked so much like him...smelt so much like him.

Eros pulled back and stared at him. "I-Is this okay?"

Matt let out a whimper when he pulled away. "Y-you're a-amazing!"

"Sh-Should I keep g-going?"

"Oh god PLEASE." He begged as he placed the pillow back over his mouth and watched the blonde.

He moved back and slowly took the tip in his mouth. His tongue moved over Matt's erection like it was a candy. He licked and sucked on him as his hands slowly moved to gently hold his hips. Matt moaned and arched into that wonderful mouth. He spread his legs more, and bucked his hips. Eros kept it up not sure he was doing it right but happy the other liked what he was doing.

He moaned and squirmed, thrusting lightly into the blonde mouth. He was so fucking close. This was the best blowjob he had ever had. The blond looked up at the redhead as best he could meeting his eyes. Matt shuddered at that gaze and arched painful back, his cries muffled by the pillow; if the pillow wasn't there you could tell he was crying out for Mello. The boy choked a bit making his throat close around Matt tightly.

Matt cried out before cumming hard into the blonde's mouth. The tightness having sent him over the edge. He collapsed on the bed, riding out his orgasm.

Eros pulled back coughing as cum cover his face. He stuck out his tongue in distaste. Matt sat up and couldn't help but laugh, blushing a bright red that matched his hair. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes... That tasted so salty."

He laughed and leaned over and licked some off his face. "I wonder what you taste like.." He chuckled.

"C-Can we not find out..."

Matt looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I-I mean that... ummm..." He started to shake and looked around for his inhaler. He was panicking a little.

"Hey calm down. If you don't want me to do anything, I won't do anything." He said as he pulled back.

He moved to the computer and placed the inhaler in his mouth puffing on it. "I don't handle p-people w-well."

"I'm the same way too." He said as he got up and placed a light kiss to his cheek. "Can you point me to the bathroom?"

"Y-Yes... It's r-right across the h-hall."

"Thanks." He said as he grabbed his boxers and walked out. He then walked into the bathroom and started to clean himself. The child watched him from his bedroom door blushing a bright red.

Matt pulled on his boxers, putting the washcloth in the hamper and wet a new one. He then walked back to the blonde's bedroom and over to him. He knelt down and began cleaning off the blond boy's face.

The child gasped and stood there blushing like mad before pushing Matt away. "I d-dislike b-being t-touched..."

Matt looked shocked for a moment before just laying the washcloth on the desk and standing up. "I'm sorry." He then walked over to the bed and pulled on his jeans.

"I'm s-sorry I j-just p-panicked..."

He turned and smiled at him. "It's okay. I understand." He said as he picked up the paper with the password. "Just wash that off your face before it dries or it's going to be a bitch to get off." He chuckled as he turned towards the door. "I'll be downstairs."

"K-Kay..." He picked up the cloth and wiped at his face.

He smiled and walked out, going down stairs and flopping down on the couch. He took his phone out and checked it. Nothing. He then set up the internet on his laptop and then got onto the forum.

**mariomatt has logged in.**

**mariomatt: **hey guys! missed you!

**Bubbles: **MATTY! *tackles*

**linuxsquare: **OHMYGOD! NEVER DO THAT AGAIN MATT-FISH! I WAS SOO FUCKING WORRIED! *COVERS IN KISSES*

**mariomatt: ***is tackled and kissed* im sorry things haven't been right for a while now. but they are getting great. wheres twilight? last time i talked to him he was on the forum.

**Beloved_twilight: **I'm here. I told you guys he was fine.

**mariomatt: **omygod! your friend is fucking amazing! *swoons*

**linuxsquare: **what friend?

**Beloved_twilight: **I know a woman in London who makes Documents.

**linuxsquare: **im confused... are you following this bubbles...

**mariomatt: **the one i was telling you about over the phone! A-M-A-Z-I-N-G!

**Beloved_twilight: **You mean you did it?

**linuxsquare: **did what? TELL ME! ITS RUDE TO KEEP PEOPLE OUT OF THE LOOP HERE!

**mariomatt: **nah, but he gives amazing head. and so sweet and adorable! man! i want to give him my number. I wish i was staying in england just because of him!

**Bubbles: **I'm with Linux. What happened?

**Beloved_twilight: **Apparently Mario had relations with my associate's kid.

**linuxsquare: **thats my boy! when did you turn into me?!

**mariomatt: **it was amazing! he was soo gorgeous and so adorable and sweet! i cant even describe it man!

**Bubbles: **dear god there are two Linux now

**Beloved_twilight: **I should have seen this coming

**mariomatt: **what are you two going on about?

**linuxsquare: **yeah, matt-fish is nothing like me...

**Bubbles: **So why are you leaving England?

**mariomatt: **complications.

**linuxsquare: **is anyone going to answer my question? how should you have seen this coming?

**Beloved_twilight: **While on the phone Mario was telling me about the kid.

**linuxsquare: **so.. doesnt mean he's like me... IM WAY TOO FABULOUS!

**mariomatt: **yeah, you are. *chuckles*

hey twilight have you emailed me yet?

**Beloved_twilight: **yeah it's all sent

**Bubbles: **I have to admit, Linux is the only one who can be FABULOUS!

**mariomatt: **i agree with you bubbles!

Matt went and check his email.

The email was there with all the instructions.

**mariomatt: **awesome thanks so much twilight! i really appreciate you saving my ass!

**linuxsquare: **matty are you in some sort of trouble? is there anything i can do?

**Bubbles: **Oh my poor baby.

**Beloved_twilight: **You might want to get some sleep Mario. Your flight is at 2

**mariomatt: **kk. you take too good care of me. *kisses*

LC, *covers in kisses* it's okay. I'm fine. I'll message you if i need anything. Night guys!

**linuxsquare: **all right. night my sweet matt-fish. *kisses deeply*

**mariomatt: ***kisses back* XD

**Beloved_twilight: **Night Mario

**Bubbles: **Night yall

**mariomatt has logged out.**

Matt sighed and shut down his computer and placed it back into his bag. He then stretched out on the couch and fell asleep.

At 12pm the blond boy reached out and shook Matt awake. Matt slowly woke and smiled at the boy. "Hey. Is it okay if I use your shower?" He asked as he sat up.

"Go ahead."

"Thanks." He smirked. "Would you like to join me?"

"N-No thank you..."

"Well, it was worth a shot." He said as he opened one of his duffels and rummaged around for a bit before pulling a pair of jeans, boxers and another black long sleeve shirt, the smell of apple blossoms coming strongly from the bag. He stood up and walked upstairs to the bathroom, leaving Eros with his open luggage.

The blond looked inside moving things around. There was a couple of journals, a makeup bag, some clothes, a perfume bottle, a small bible, orange tinted goggles and a silver chain with a claddagh ring on it. He moved away from the bag and went to make tea.

Matt showered quickly and got dressed. He moved the money, his wallet, making sure his ID was there and then the passport into his clean jeans. He carefully dried his bandages. He placed the towel into the hamper and gathered his clothes going downstairs and putting them in his bag, making sure he had everything packed again.

"W-When are you l-leaving?"

"In a bit, my flight is at 2." He said as he sat down on the couch and pulled his combats on. He smiled at him. "Thank you so much. I hope to see you some more in the future." He then leaned over, took a piece of paper, and wrote down a number and his name. "Don't hesitate to call me." He handed the card over to him.

He took the card and held up the mug of tea. Matt gladly accepted it and sipped it, motioning for the blonde to sit next to him. He sat down beside him blushing a bit.

"Why are you blushing?" He said at he leaned over a bit and looked at the purple love bite there. "You have a hickey."

"A-A wh-what?"

"A hickey. It a sort of bruised love bite. I don't remember biting that hard though." He shrugged and leaned over more, running his tongue over it.

The boy pulled away. "D-Don't do that p-please."

Matt pulled away. "I'm sorry." He said looking into his mug. "I just can't help it." He said as he drunk the rest of his tea.

"Y-You sh-should go c-catch your flight."

He sighed and put the mug down. "You're not going to call me are you?" He asked as he pulled the knit hat over his hair hiding the red locks. He grabbed his phone and put it in his pocket.

"I can't... M-My mum w-would b-be mad."

He frowned and sighed. "Thanks anyway." He said as he gathered his bags, leaned down, and pecked him sweetly on the lips. "You were amazing, and I wish we could have met sooner." He smiled warmly at him as he walked to the door.

"Y-You're sweet b-but y-you like someone else."

He stopped in his tracks and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Y-You s-said s-someone else's n-name."

His eyes dropped and he frowned. "I'm sorry..." he trailed off. "I guess I'm just going to go..." He turned back to the door.

"I-I hope y-you find him Matt. I bet he l-loves you t-too."

Matt smiled sadly. "He's probably forgotten all about me by now." He said as he opened the door. "But thanks, for everything." He said as he called in a taxi and waited on the porch smoking a cigarette.


	14. The O'Darby Brothers, Mello story

**A/N: Karaage- **Yay! Intro to one of my fav characters! Translations on the bottom of the page, just match the numbers.

**A/N: Demon's Sinner: **I feel bad every time I put Mello with one of these creepy old men.

**CH. 14 The O'Darby Brothers (Mello's story)**

Mello sat on the Don's desk watching everyone around him. It was time to make his move. He was currently allowing the man to stroke his hair. "Sir I know somewhere we can go that is a lot more private."

"Oh, really? Where is this place?" The Don purred as he ran his hand through blonde locks.

"Not far. It's just a little tattoo shop."

"Alright, my little pet." He said as he stood up. "Lead the way."

Mello giggled and walked with him to the car. It was Rod's car and the driver took them to April's tattoo place.

April looked up and saw Mello. "ADEN!" She yelled around her cigarette before turning her attention back to her playboy. Beyond walked out and smirked. "Welcome to the shop," he said to the Don and Mello. The Don nodded. "Thank you. Mello recommended you." He said as he ran his hand through the blonde's hair.

"I know this isn't your style B but I was hoping you would make an exception," Mello said as he led the Don into the back; Beyond chuckled as he followed. "On the contrary Mello. Thanks to you the hour is close at hand."

The Don raised an eyebrow but followed the blonde, grabbing his ass.

"Hey April close up shop," B called. "No one is to bother the Don."

April froze and scurried to the door locking it up and flipping the sign to close. She then went back to looking at her porn

"Head phones."

She rolled her eyes, glared at him as she popped in her ear buds, and turned to industrial rock up loud.

Beyond moved to the Don and shoved the fat bastard into the tattoo chair. Mello lashed him to the chair as Beyond laughed. "So what's first Mello?" the dark haired man grinned manically as he licked his lips.

The blond brushed back his hair laughing. "I say his hands. God those filthy things refused to stop touching me."

The Don struggled and flailed trying to reach the beretta in his waistband. He let out a line of curses in Russian, calling Mello a fat whore, dirty bitch, slut, everything he could think of. Mello slapped the guy as he took away the gun. Beyond smirked as he leaned over and took a knife out from his drawer. "This will be fun. I haven't done this in a while."

The guy screamed at the top of his lungs, before yelling at Mello that he would be killed for this.

"Oh shut up. I say we sew his mouth shut." Mello watched as B took the Don's hand and broke it before stabbing the knife in and twisting it. He screamed loudly like a girl and started pleading to B rapidly in Russian. Beyond laughed mocking the man in Russian. He spat in his face as he cut off the man's left hand. He moved to the other and laughed watching the man bleed out. God he loved hearing the screams. After hours of endless torture, Mello made the call to Rod.

"Hello?" Rod answered his phone in French, seeing that it was Mello calling.

"It's done. Tell the men that an enemy family killed the Don and are holding me captive."

"Okay. What else do you want me to do?" He asked.

"Call the O'Darby family and the others I told you about get their help on getting me back from my kidnappers. As for my captors I have a friend that will take me to the Vargas brothers."

"Okay. I'll mobilize everyone and meet you there." He said as he walked out of the room, switching to Italian. "Is that everything?"

"Si." (1) Mello hung up and tossed the phone to B. "Get the bondage tape and make sure it's tight. Tell them that I'm the Don's pet." He placed his hands behind his back and Beyond bound him. He shoved him forward and out the back door. He was quick to take him to the Italian's and they were eager to get their hands on him.

Rod called the O'Darby family first and they were all too willing to kick some Italian ass. He then called the other families and mobilized his family, screaming at everyone in Russian. Once everyone was together, they stormed over to the Italians in drones.

The Italians fought back but were no match. One very terrified heavy told him that Mello was in the basement. Rod and the Don of the O'Darby family rush the basement along with his second in command. Mello was laying on the ground bleeding. He was bound by his wrist, blindfolded, gagged and stripped naked.

"Fuck!" Rod yelled as he run to him, the two Irish men covering him with glocks. He took out his knife and cut the tape and pulled the blindfold off, then the gag, asking him in rapid Russian if he was okay as he took off his suit jacket and wrapped it around the blonde.

"Just get me out of here..." Mello was shaking and looking at the ground.

He picked up the blonde, making sure he didn't pull at the rosary around his neck as he placed him against his chest. The suit jacket covering him as the two Irish men flanked him as they went up the stairs.

Once in the car Mello relaxed and told Rod what had happened. He told him how the Don had taken him and tried to force himself on the blond. One of the Italians had found them and killed the Don before stealing Mello for a ransom.

He nodded as the two Irish Men got into the car with them, their glocks still at the ready. "Everything good?" The one to the right of Mello asked as he shed his coat and handed it to Mello. His Russian was thickly accented. He had red hair, freckles and huge expressive emerald green eyes.

Mello stared at him in shock. One word left his lips as he sat there, "Matt..."

He shook his head. "I'm sorry but I think you have me mistaken for someone else." He offered his coat to the blonde again.

"S-Sorry..." He took the jacket and covered himself with the clothing. He looked at the floor of the car as they drove back. Matt... This man looked like a copy of his friend only older. Would Matt be that handsome when he got older?

Rod wrapped an arm around his shoulders as he looked at the men. "He speaks English; I know you have a hard time with your Russian." The man nodded and took out a pack of cigarettes and lit one. "Okay that makes things easier." He said his English still heavily accented. Rod turned to Mello. "Give thanks to the O'Darby family." He said motioning to the two red heads.

He cleared his throat and nodded his head. "Th-Thank you..."

"Your welcome. It was our pleasure. We love to give the Italians a good ass kicking!" He chuckled, as he smoked.

"Táim an-bhuíoch as do chabhair. Eagla orm le haghaidh mo shaol," he said pulling the jacket tighter around himself. (2)

The man took the cigarette out of his mouth and looked at the blonde. His eyes brightened. "Bhí mé áthas orainn cuidiú amach ár se a bhráithre." He chuckled as he went back to smoking. (3)

"Is é mo ainm Mello. Tá tú?" (4)

"Is é mo ainm Riley O'Darby. Deas bualadh leat, Mello." He said holding out his hand. A claddagh ring on his ring finger with the heart pointed to him. (5)

He looked at the ring remembering the one he had given Matt. He clutched the jacket closer shaking more. He took the extended hand and shook it. "I'm a little worn and shaken..."

"It's understandable." He said as he went back to smoking. He smiled a lopsided grin at Mello, just like the one Matt did.

Mello's eyes moved to the other man in the car. "Forgive my rudeness sir. I want to thank you both for helping me."

The man smiled at him. "I don't much like to talk, so I leave that up to my brother." He chuckled, his accent less thick but still there. "You're welcome, like he said it was our pleasure."

He couldn't look at these men. It hurt too much to be reminded of Matt. He had worked so hard to make his heart cold and frozen.

The car came to a stop and Rod picked him up and carried him back to the Don's office, both his and Riley's jackets covering him. The two redheads followed closely behind.

He kept his head down and bit his lip. "Put me down..."

Rod placed him on the couch and turned to the redheads. "Thank you for your help." Riley smiled and leaned down and stubbed his cancer stick out on the bottom of his boot. He then took Rod's hand in a very awkward looking handshake.

Mello watched them closely and slowly stood up. He needed clothing. Riley let go of Rod's hand. He smiled at him. Rod nodded. "Call us if you ever need a thing." He told Rod as they turned to go out. "Will do." He said as they left. Once he and Mello were alone, he turned to the blonde. "Who's Matt?" He asked

"I need clothing... and a shower."

"Okay. Are you hurt?" He asked worried as he walked over to the blonde and wrapped his arms around him.

"Nothing I can't handle. I need a shower and clothing then we'll talk about your place as Don."

He gently turned to the blonde to face him. "What happened?" He asked.

He smirked. "Don't flatter them. They knocked me around, the nakedness is due to my perv of a friend." No the Italians weren't anything he couldn't handle. It had been that man... he looked like Matt.

"Good. Now why did you look like you had seen a ghost when you were talking to Riley?" He asked.

"He looked like someone I knew."

"Oh. This Matt guy?" He asked hesitantly.

He pulled away and shot Rod a glare. "I don't have to answer that."

"I'm sorry... I just wanted to know what's got you so spooked..." He said as he frowned and grabbed the extra pair of his clothing and handed it to him. It was a simple blue button up and black suit pants.

Mello let the two jackets fall and took the clothing. "I'm not spooked. I just wasn't expecting to be reminded is all." He dressed slowly and brushed his hair with his fingers.

"Please, tell me... I want to know.." He said quietly. "We are going to be dealing with them a lot now..."

"I know we will. I'm the one who planned all this. Now just drop it. I don't want you or anyone else mentioning the name Matt again."

He held up his hands in the air. "I won't mention it again." He said as he turned around. "Lets get you home."

"Fine." He finished buttoning the shirt and followed.

Rod was silent the whole way home. He walked into the apartment, walked straight into the bedroom, and laid down on the bed. Mello followed behind him and once inside he pulled off the clothing and ran a hot shower. "We need to keep the O'Darby brothers close to us. I need them to help spear head my plans against Kira."

"Okay." He said from the bed.

He stepped under the spray and closed his eyes. Matt... He let the tears silently fall happy the water hid them.

Rod sat up and looked towards the bathroom. He was very worried. "Do you want to go visit your friend later?" He asked.

"I'll see him after I'm dressed. I need to make sure he disposed of the body."

"Okay." Rod said as he laid back down.

The blond stepped out and grabbed his leather slipping it on. His ass covered in tight leather as he brushed out his hair. "I'll be back later."

"Okay. I'll be here or at the base." He said as he laid there. "Call me if you need anything." He sighed and laid there.

"Right." He pulled on his jacket and walked out the door. He didn't bother taking a car. He walked to B's and stepped into the shop looking at April who was yelling at a bored B.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN MY SHOP?!" She screamed at Beyond, before noticing Mello. "Oh, hey, Mello." She greeted him with a smile.

Beyond was laying on the desk smirking as he smoked. "Yeah, yeah, I cleaned the blood."

She threw her hands up in frustration. "You deal with him!" She yelled motioning to Mello as she stalked back out to the front of the shop.

"I'm glad you took care of the body." He smirked as he walked over to where B was laying.

"What's wrong Sunshine?" the dark haired man looked at him and could see it in his eyes.

"Can we not talk right now. I want to forget." Beyond got up and led the blond up to the apartment.

_1) Yes. -Italian_

_2) I am very grateful for your help. I feared for my life._

_3) I was delighted to help out our brethren._

_4) My name is Mello. You?_

_5) My name is Riley O'Darby. Nice to meet you, Mello._

_2-5 in Gaelic._


	15. A Big Kiss and A Bandaid, Matt story

**A/N: Demon's Sinner: **Well we all know how to break a heart so how about we learn how to fix one. We get to meet my fav OC to play. TORI! He's a sweetie.

**A/N: Karaage- **OH! YAY! LC up in person everyone! Translations at the bottom of the page, just match up the numbers.

**Ch 15 A Big Kiss and A Band-Aid (Matt's story)**

It had been two days since Matt had came to New York. He had found a nice abandoned house that he had fixed up and rigged electricity to. He had also made a security alarm and reinforced the windows and doors. Things were looking up. He had ordered some clothing offline, so he could make a good impression at Paradise. He left the house with a pair of buckled combats, white and black tight plaid Tripp pants with suspenders, a band t-shirt that was a slim fit and two arm cuffs to hide his scars. His hair had streaks of platinum blonde and he had his goggles pulled tightly over his eyes.

He hitched his laptop bag up on his shoulder and walked the couple of blocks to Paradise, which was an old Gothic church in the middle of town. He walked up to the door and knocked. He gave the password and the door opened. He then talked with the bouncer, giving him his hacker code ID and paid for the VIP pass. The man then told him to sit tight and he would be back with a tour guide.

The guy came back with a perky blond woman in a black gothic dress with red and white lace. Her hair was down and dark blue make up on her sun kissed skin. She smiled and giggled as her heels clicked on the floor as she skipped over. Her chest was flat but it fit her body well. "Hey ya MarioMatt. I'm Yaoifangirl-42 but everyone calls me Tori," her voice was soft but husky like a young boy.

Matt's mouth fell open. Yep, he had a thing for blondes. Please just be a cross dresser, he pleaded. "Hey Tori, I hope you don't take this as rude." He said as he moved and grabbed Tori's crotch. "Oh thank god." He said as he pulled back.

The blond jumped a bit and blinked rapidly. "Wow... You keep this up and you'll have to buy me dinner hun." He giggled and brushed long gold painted fingernails through his blond hair. "You could have just asked."

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure, before I started flirting. I'll buy you a drink." He said with a smile.

"Oh no baby doll. I'm treating you to a night you will never forget." He took Matt's arm and led him into the club. "So baby how about you tell me about yourself. You have the cutest accent."

He laughed and followed him. "I'm British. Are you sure I can't buy such a gorgeous creature a drink?" He asked with a wide smirk.

"You are a charmer baby. How about this, next time you can buy me a drink. For now it's your night." He crossed his legs showing off his thigh high heels.

"Okay. So this is Paradise..." He said as he looked around, it looked like one part rave, one part pub and one part lounge/coffee shop. One guy in particular was cruising everyone.

"Yup. The only place that hackers everywhere dream they could be. Hell I know about a hundred who would kill to be here."

He chuckled. "So, why don't you show me around?" He said with a smirk.

"Best way to do that is the dance floor." He jumped up and pulled Matt to the floor. Bodies were grinding against one another in a dance of flesh. Bass beat through the air like a second heart beat.

Matt stood there a bit awkward, not knowing how to dance. He looked at Tori. "So what's the 411 on the guy cruising everyone?" He asked as he watched the tall, black and blonde guy with huge horn rimmed glasses and multiple piercings making his way around the dance floor. He wore a tight fitting Combichrist tour t-shirt and tight lip service pants, along with Demonica looking boots. He was drop dead sexy.

"Oh him? He's the slut of Paradise. Everyone here considers him more like Mary Magdalene since he's a hard core gay catholic."

"Gay catholic?" He asked with a smirk. "That seems like an oxymoron to me. So is that it?" He asked as he watched the "Mary Magdalene" cruise and grind on the dance floor.

"Oh not even close. He's a great hacker." Tori pulled Matt close and started moving with him. "You are a living legend here you know."

"How do you figure?" He asked with a smirk.

"You being a legend or him being a great hacker?"

"Both actually?" He said as he awkwardly moved with Tori.

"You are MarioMatt, the third greatest hacker in the world."

He blushed. "Third? Really?" He asked as he watched the guy come closer towards them making a bee line to Tori.

"Oh yes. Beloved_twilight is first of course but he's god."

He smiled. "Yeah he is." He said just as the cruiser got to them.

"Tori! My dear that ensemble is just simply volcanic. Give me some love!" The guy said, his voice smooth and seductive. Now that he was up close Matt could see a silver rosary hanging from his neck and a cigarette behind his ear.

Tori giggled and kissed the guy's cheeks. "Hey baby love. Looking for your next lay?"

"Of course not..." He purred as he kissed Tori's cheeks as well, smirking. "So what you doing tonight?"

"Playing tour guide to my new lover."

Matt coughed and stared at Tori, as the guy's eyes looked him up and down. "Now who is this tall drink of water?"

"He's new."

"I can see that." He looked at Matt. "Would you like a drink?" He asked. "Yo no hablo Inglés."(1) Matt replied in prefect Spanish.

Tori covered his mouth and giggled. "Tough luck Baby."

The guy smirked. "Cierra la boca, puta de mierda. Estoy caliente, así que ven y chúpame la polla." (2) He said in perfect Spanish.

Matt's mouth dropped open. "Do you EVEN KNOW what you just said?!" He asked shocked in English. His accent thick.

The guy smiled. "Oh, wow. Your accent is amazing."

Tori just started laughing harder. "Wow Linux that was more entertaining than I thought. You are such a dirty boy."

Linux smirked. "What? It's the only Spanish I know." He said as Matt started to spaz.

"I'm not your fucking whore and I will not suck anything! Why would you even say that to anyone?!"

"Is that what he said? God you are such a bad boy." Tori wrapped his arms around Matt's waist and giggled.

Linux grinned and shrugged. "I like him. He reminds me of my Matt-fish."

"Whatever you say Linux."

Matt-fish? Linux? His eyes lit up. "LC?" He asked shocked.

Linux froze and looked at him shocked. "Matt-fish?"

"This is the guy you've been talking about?" Tori asked looking at Linux.

Linux swallowed and nodded speechless. "Yeah."

"Wow that's great." The blond turned and looked at Matt. "You have no idea how much this guy's been talking about you."

Linux blushed. Matt was drop dead gorgeous.

Matt looked at Tori. "What do you mean?" He asked

"Ever since this baby came in off the streets he's been bragging about how he had some hot little thing going with his Matt-fish."

Linux blushed bright red and looked away. "Tori stop..." He whispered.

Matt smiled.

The blond kissed his cheek before looking over at Matt. "How about I leave you two alone."

Matt nodded. "Thanks." He told Tori. Linux looked up at him.

He skipped off and smiled as he began talking to the bar tender.

Matt looked at Linux. "Wow." He said just looking at him. Linux chuckled. "You're drop dead gorgeous, you know that right, Matt?" He said smiling. "I'm going to kill Twilight. He never told me you were coming here."

Matt laughed. "Sorry, that was my fault." He grinned. "Can I buy you a drink?" He asked Linux.

The other smiled. "Of course, I could never refuse you Matt-fish." He said as he grabbed Matt's hand and lead him to the bar. "If you want you can put your bag in my locker." Linux offered as they passed a wall full of them.

"Sure." After he had stashed his bag, him and Linux sat down at the bar.

Tori was leaning over and talking in rapid French to the bar tender laughing. The blond brushed back his hair as he sipped an apple Martini.

"Yo. Tori, stop gossiping! I need a drink." Linux said as he watched him.

He turned and stuck out his tongue. "Not gossiping."

"Then what are you doing? Flirting?" He asked with a smirk.

"You don't speak French?"

Linux rolled his eyes. "You know I only speak Italian and English."

"Tough luck then baby love."

He sighed. "Well can I get a drink around here or do I have to suck off the bartender again?" He said loudly.

Tori giggled as he flipped over the bar. "Keep it in your pants Miss Magdalene," Tori said with a wink.

"Just make the drinks.." He said with a smirk.

The blond smiled at him. "What will you have?"

"I'll have a Bacardi blossom." He looked to Matt.

"Umm... I'll have a rum and coke." He said as he watched Linux.

Tori was quick with the drinks and placed them down. He then turned back to the man at the bar and continued chatting him up.

Matt looked at his drink and stirred it with the straw before sipping. Linux's drink was in a weird looking martini glass and bright blue. He took a sip through the straw and smiled at Matt.

"Wow. I can't believe I'm actually here with you... in person..." He said shocked. "Me either." Matt smiled shyly.

They talked for an hour or two going through about two drinks each before Linux got the nerve to ask him to dance. They were just a bit buzzed, nothing more.

"I really liked you." Linux said. "You were my hacker crush." Matt replied as he finished his drink.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked Matt. "Sure but I don't know how." He said shyly.

He grinned. "I can teach you." He said as he got up and pulled Matt onto the dance floor.

Everyone was talking and dancing a seductive and slow but bass filled song came on as Linux stood behind Matt and placed his hands on Matt's hips, moving them to match his and the beat as they danced.

Soon Matt had it down and they were grinding to the music facing each other. Linux had his hands on Matt's hips while Matt had his arms around Linux's neck. After a bit of dancing and staring into Linux's eyes, he reached up and grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him into a deep passionate, quite desperate kiss full of teeth and tons of tongue. Linux leaned in to him and kissed back just as desperate.

"Hey! You know the rules Linux. No making out on the dance floor," Tori called to them.

Linux pulled away slowly and looked at Matt. "Umm...W-Would you like to get a table?" He asked panting and blushing. Matt nodded. "You go get a table I get us some drinks." Linux nodded and Matt let go of him. He went to go get a table but Matt grabbed his hand and pulled him back into another kiss before letting him walk, dazed, to a table and just collapse on the seat.

Matt smiled at him and walked to the bar.

The bartender looked Matt over. "What do you need?"

"Um... what do you recommend?" He said.

"For you and Linux? A cold shower."

Matt laughed. "Um, sorry about that. " He said blushing, with a smile. He looked back to Linux, who was touching his lips with a smile. He looked back at the bartender.

"How about two white Russians?"

Matt froze for a moment before he shook his head. "No. Thank you, do you recommend something else?"

"You ever drink before?"

"No." He said shrugging.

"It shows." He mixed up two whiskey sours. "You two have any plans make sure they happen outside the club."

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"There's no sex in the club."

"Oh. We aren't going to do anything like that. I just haven't seen him in years. I'm sorry about that..." He said as he watched the bar tender.

"This is Linux we're talking about."

"Yeah, but this is me. I kissed him. He never even made the first move." He said frowning. "Things are different with us."

"When it comes to Linux there is no difference."

"Yes there is." He said his frown growing.

"Sure kid. You're just that special."

"I am." He said with a smirk as he sat there and waited for there drinks. He then felt a hand on his shoulder. "Hey." Linux said from behind him as he sat down on the seat next to him. "Hey I thought you were getting us a table?" He asked Linux.

Linux blushed. "I wanted to see if you were doing alright. You were frowning.." He said as he smiled at him.

The bartender put down the drinks and checked the clock. "Hey find Tori and tell him that his shift starts in 3 minutes."

Linux hopped off the seat and pecked Matt on the cheek. "Be back in a sec." He then went running off looking for the blonde. Matt nodded and stirred his drink slowly.

Tori was over by the back room pinning back his hair.

Linux walked over and leaned against the wall. "Yo, your shift starts in 2 minutes." He said as he watched Tori.

He had put glow in the dark makeup on. Blue and green lipstick, eye shadow and was working highlights in his hair. He had traded in the Gothic dress for a tight neon blue skirt and tank top. "I know I know. I'm going. This party was getting boring anyways."

"No, I think it's gotten interesting." He said with a chuckle.

"Only because you found a new nightly fuck." He turned and smirked as he walked off to the DJ booth.

"Dude's not like that..." He said as he followed him.

"Linux it's you. It's always like that."

"I didn't say me, I said him. He's not like that." He said shaking his head. "I've been wanting him for years now."

"Well here's your chance baby love. I'll play ya something fun." He hopped over and plugged in his head phones. He flicked off some lights and turned on the black lights and strobe lights. "Welcome to Paradise! I felt this dull ache in my head earlier but now it's time to fix it!" he called into the mic.

Linux giggled and smiled shaking his head. He ran over to Matt and pulled him onto the floor. "Come on, Dance with me!" He begged. Matt looked a little hesitant. "I'm tired. I'll just watch you." Linux pouted and frowned. "Okay..." He trailed off and turned and walked off back to Tori's booth. The blond was spinning records and mixing music. He kicked up the bass and was rocking out to the rock/heavy metal beats.

Linux sighed and sat down in the chair outside the booth and leaned it back, hitting the stall of the booth repeatedly. Matt turned around and started chugging the drink in front of him. Tori looked over at Linux. "What's wrong?"

"He won't dance with me." He said with a frown.

"Yeah he doesn't dance."

"He was doing fine earlier." He said sourly.

"Then just pull him to the floor."

"I tried." He said looking over at the redhead at the bar.

"Look clearly he's upset about something. Go talk to him."

"I know why he's upset already. We talked about it earlier." He said as he looked at Tori.

"Maybe he wants help?"

"It's not something I can help him with." He said as he sighed.

"Linux, he looks lonely and from what I can tell he is missing someone."

"I know he is. He talks about him all the time on the EHC." He said as he got up and checked his pockets. "Fuck I don't have any."

"Cigarettes or weed?"

"Both." He said smirking.

"Check with me in half an hour and I'll score ya something."

"Fuck, yeah. Your are amazing you know that right?" He said with a grin.

"You know you love it."

"I do." He said as he leaned over and kissed him. "Thanks."

Tori licked his lips and pulled away to continue his work. He smiled. "Play me something good."

The blond winked at him. "Anything for you."

He giggled, "Maybe later after work if you don't have any plans..." He purred with a wicked grin.

"Oh baby love, you know I never mix business with pleasure. I'm probably the only lay you will never have."

"No. That would be that Redhead at the bar." He pointed to Matt. "So your not the ONLY lay I will never have." He said with soft smile as he looked at Matt before turning back to look at Tori with a grin. "Well the offer still stands."

"Oh trust me I know."

He giggled. "Your the one missing all the fabulousness..." He shrugged. "Just play me something sexy." He said with an evil grin.

"How about a little Angelspit."

"Are you sure you're not trying to get in my pants?" He asked laughing.

"Baby love if I wanted in your pants I'd give you a drop of acid."

"Angelspit would be perfect." He said laughing as he run to the dance floor and cruised. The blond rolled his eyes and put on the record. He smirked as he started to mix 'Get Even' with Porcelain and the Tramps 'My Left Overs.'

Linux laughed. He held up finger hearts to Tori before he started grinding with two guys in rhythm. He was like sex on wheels. Matt watched him for a bit, before turning back to the bar tender. "Can I get another one?" He asked hiccupping, his speech a bit slurred.

"I'm gonna cut you off. You're already way over the limit for a minor."

"Oh, come on. I've barely had anything." He slurred, his British accent even worst and thicker.

"You've had three whiskey sours and whatever Tori mixed you."

He belched. "It was coke and something." He said with a smile. "Seriously mate, the glasses aren't even that tall!"

"Kid, I'm cutting you off."

"Come on. Don't do this to me! I have the shittest couple of weeks ever!" He begged.

"Sorry kid but your problems can't be solved at the bottom of a bottle."

"I can try. Seems to work for everyone else." He slurred frowning.

"You can always try forgetting about it."

He shook his head as the song ended. "Can't forget... Wish I could..." He said as Linux came up to the bar and leaned over it, giggling. "Andrew," He said all flirty and bubbly.

"Hey Linux."

He grinned. "Whatcha doing later?" He asked innocently, leaning over and wiggling a finger at him in a come hither motion.

"Depends on what you have in mind."

He giggled. "Oh, I like that answer." He smiled and was partially laying across the bar. "Maybe a drink... A dance... and we see where that leads us..." He said as he stretched out and propped his chin on his hand.

"I get off in two hours."

He grinned. "Excellent." He turned to look at Matt. "So how's my little Matty?" He asked, Matt was currently muttering something with his face in the bar.

"He's pissed cause I won't give the kid more booze."

Linux raised an eyebrow. "He's drunk already?" He asked looking at Andrew.

"Light weight. Maybe you should take him home."

"Yeah. He just moved here from England." He said as he looked at Matt before looking back at Andrew. "You, my darling, better not go anywhere. I have plans for you tonight." He said with a grin as he leaned over and pulled him into a kiss before leaning back.

"You know where to find me."

He grinned. "I'll be back in a little while." He said with a grin as he helped Matt up off the bar stool. Tori put the disks on for a bit and walked over to Linux and Matt. "Here baby love. Just as promised."

"Fuck yeah." He said as he took and placed it in his pocket. "Um.. can you help me get him to my car, while I get his things from my locker?'

"Sure. Come on baby love, let's get you home."

Matt nodded and stumbled forward a bit. Linux winked at Andrew before he ran over to his locker and grabbed both his and Matt's bags and ran back over to them. Tori got Matt to Linux's car and waited for the other. Linux walked over to his black 1969 Chevrolet Camaro SS 396 and unlocked the passenger door. "I don't know if he is coherent enough to tell me where he lives." He said to Tori frowning and biting his lip. Tori helped Matt into the car and knelt down smiling sweetly. "Hey baby love? Where do you live?"

Mat looked at him. "Um.. four blocks south of here on Canal St."

"You think you can find your place?"

"Um... I don't know... I feel ill..." He slurred as he swayed in the seat.

"Here hun lean forward and put your head between you knees." Tori looked around then looked at Linux. "Go get me some ice water from Andrew."

Linux opened his door and placed their bags in the back before running back in. Matt did as he was told leaning forward out of the car and pulling off his goggles, placing them on the dashboard.

Tori rubbed his back whispering to him as he brushed his blond hair back behind his ears. "Hey baby love."

Linux ran out with a tall glass of ice water and hurried over to the car trying not to spill it.

Matt looked up at him, his eyes holding nothing but sorrow. "Yeah?"

"You seemed really sad all night. Want to tell me about it?"

"It's nothing. Just a broken heart..." He said as he wiped at his nose.

"You running from your sorrow?"

"A bit yeah..." he said as he saw Linux come out of the club door, trying not to spill the water as he made his way over to them.

"Best thing for a broken heart is a good kiss and a band aid." The blond smiled at him and kissed his cheek. He looked at Linux and held out his hand for the water. Linux handed the water over and looked at Matt. "Is he going to be alright?"

Tori took off his tank and poured some of the water on it. He handed the rest to Matt with a smile. "Here, sip this slowly." He placed his tank on the back of Matt's neck. Matt nodded and sipped the water. Linux stood there awkward shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"He's okay Linux. Just drunk."

"Okay. I think I need to get him home now. Can we go?" He asked Tori.

"Yeah. Drive safe." Tori moved back and ran his fingers through Matt's hair. "You be safe now kid."

Matt nodded, "Thanks," He said as he got back into the car and Linux got into the drivers seat and cranked the car. "Thanks, Tori. I'll be back in a bit."

Tori smiled and waved. He walked into the club to get a new shirt. "That was my favorite top too."

Linux drove the 20 minutes back to Matt's place and parked, grabbing his bag from the back and following him up the steps.

Matt punched the code into the electronic lock and opened the door and flipped on a light. The place was destroyed with graffiti and shit. His stuff was bundled in a corner. three duffels, a pillow, a blanket, some shopping bags and a box of pizza. that was it. "How much are you paying for this place?!" He asked disgusted.

"Nothing. I don't really have any money." He said as he walked over and sat down. "Dude no." Linux said as he looked at Matt. "Your coming to live with me. I have wifi, showers and food. You don't have to pay me." He said as he looked around. "This is totally unsafe. Pack your shit." Matt looked at him shocked.

"I'm serious." He said as he walked over and grabbed two duffels and some of the shopping bags. Matt nodded and grabbed the rest of his shit. He followed Linux out and placed everything into his trunk. He then went back to make sure he had everything. He locked the door and walked back to the car and got in. Linux cranked the car and drove back the way they had come. "Thanks." Matt said as he looked at him.

"It's okay." He said as he drove. 40 minutes later they pulled into a parking garage and parked. They got out and unloaded the car and went into the lobby of the building. They took the lift up and stopped at the third floor. Linux then walked out and down the hall and unlocked his door. The apartment was a nice one bedroom loft. The floor plan was set up like a studio with a futon and an entertainment system in front of a huge window. the kitchen was on the other end and had an island bar. There was a bathroom on the side and a huge bedroom, the door opened to reveal a huge bed and computer set up.

Linux came in and put down Matt's things in front of the futon. He then fixed it up. "Come on, get some rest."

Matt nodded and put his things down and laid down on the futon. "My number is on the table, just in case. Food is in the fridge. Help yourself." Matt nodded and closed his eyes. Linux covered him up and walked out locking the door before going back down to his car and driving back to Paradise.

Tori had the club in full swing. People were dancing and partying like a rave.

Linux smiled and walked over to him. He had about another 20 minutes before Andrew got off. Once he got to him, he held up Tori's shirt. "Here, I thought you would like this back."

The blond jumped over and snatched the tank. "Thanks a ton. That was my fav top."

"I know." He said grinning as he pulled out the bag. "Got any papers?"

"There's a bowl in my locker."

"Yeah, but it makes it taste metallic to me." He whined.

"Dude it's that or nothing."

"Fine, I'll wait. I'll just make the sex better if I had a buzz going." He laughed as he watched Andrew.

Tori tossed him a key. "Get it yourself. I have work remember."

"I told you I'll wait." He said as he handed him back the key. "Been sober this long might as well make a night of it."

"Enjoy your night of fucktasticness. Hey how's the new kid? He okay?"

"Yeah, he's back at my place sleeping." He said as he put the baggie back in his pocket and checked the clock. 10 minutes.

"I'll stop by after I finish my shift," Tori said with a smile.

"Okay." He said as he checked the clock again, growling in frustration. 5 minutes.

"God go fuck him already! He can clock out early."

"What? I'm just impatient," He said with a grin. "Finally," He said grinning.

"Have a safe night." Tori rolled his eyes as he changed songs.

"I always do." He said as he walked over to the bar to find Andrew.

The guy was passing off his set of keys to the next guy. He looked over at Linux with a smirk.

"Hey darling. Told you I would be back." He purred, smirking.

"I never doubted you."

Linux ran a hand down his chest slowly. "So... you want to get out of here?" He purred seductively.

"My place or yours?"

"Mine. I know the way to my place, so I don't have to think..." He purred with a smirk.

"Lead the way."

He grinned and took hold of his hand and lead him out to his car.

Andrew followed him out and to the car. Once they were outside the older man pressed Linux against the car door kissing him roughly.

Linux kissed him back just as roughly, biting at his bottom lip. Andrew smirked as he ran his fingers through Linux hair. Linux pulled back and put a knee in between Andrew's legs. "Come on. Let's get to my place. You're making me horny." He laughed.

"Of course."

He pulled away from him and went to unlock the passenger door and opened it for him before going over to the driver door unlocking it and getting in and shutting the door and cranking the car. Andrew got in and started to undo his vest. "God this job is fun."

He took off towards his place. "I bet. I wished I worked at Paradise." He grinned as he reached across him and opened the glove box and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He shut it and handed the pack to Andrew. "Light me?" He asked sitting back up.

The guy took the lighter and lit one for him passing it over. "You could if you could prove your legal to work."

He took the cigarette. "Nah, I can't really do that." He said laughing as he took a drag. He put the cigarette in his mouth, his hand moving to Andrew's thigh, slowly inching up.

"How good a driver are you?"

"Very good driver, Why?" He asked, blowing smoke out of the side of his mouth. Andrew leaned over and started to undo the other's pants. "Cause we are putting this to the test."

Linux laughed and took the cigarette out of mouth and shifted in his seat, moving the steering wheel up. "Alright." He said as he stopped at a red light. Andrew licked his lips and moved his head taking Linux fully in his mouth. Linux moaned loudly, throwing his head back and placing his hand on top of Andrew's head. Once the light turned green, Linux put the cigarette back in his mouth and shifted gears and sped off, in a matter of seconds. Andrew bobbed his head slowly, licking and sucking on the other's length.

He finished the cigarette and put it out, moving his hand to Andrew's head as he bucked his hips and moaned and cried out loudly. He totally sped through a red light and laughed when he realized it. He moaned deeply, clutched at Andrew's hair and the wheel.

The older man let out a hum as he scrapped his teeth over the underside of Linux cock. He sucked hard on the tip urging him to cum.

"OH FUCK!" Linux screamed, his car going 90mph. He arched his back as he almost missed the turn to his road. He turned sharply, tires squealing as he shifted gears. Andrew smirked as he dipped back down taking him fully into his mouth. Linux screamed out as he came hard, turning into his parking garage.

He pulled back and licked his lips. "Nice."

Linux smirked as he parked. "Told you I was a damn good driver." He laughed as he cut the engine and got out fixing his pants. The guy followed and got out smirking at him. "It was an amazing ride."

"Best fun I've had in a while." He said as he locked his car and grabbed Andrew's hand and lead him to the lobby and into the lift, hitting the third floor button. Andrew pressed him against the wall of the elevator and started kissing and nipping at the other's neck.

Linux smirked and kissed him back before flipping their positions and pushing him into wall. He grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head. "I forgot to ask," He purred as he nipped and sucked at his neck, "What do you like in bed?"

"I like anything and everything."

"Oh, really now. Are you a masochist or a sadist?"

"Sadist."

"Oh. What? Don't like pain?" He asked as the elevator stopped and opened. He pulled Andrew forward and out in the hall, going to his apartment.

"Not really."

He pouted as he got to his door and unlocked it. "Oh, well, then I will just work around that." He giggled as he opened his door and pressed a finger to his lips as he entered.

Andrew looked and saw a lump on the futon. "You got a guest?"

"Yeah, Matt. He's staying with me. Fucker was homeless and didn't tell me." He said as he laid his keys down and pulled the weed baggie from his pocket and sat it down next to it.

"Where's your room?"

"The only bedroom here." he chuckled as he walked over and checked on Matt.

The guy walked to the bedroom and started to pull off his clothes. Beside Matt on the futon was Tori. The blond was knelt down stroking his hair.

"Hey Tori. Is he okay?" He asked as he walked over and stood there.

"Yeah. I just got here a few minutes ago but he seems okay."

"Good. Your welcome to stay the night as always." He said as he sat down and took off his boots.

"I think I will. Someone has to make sure you don't break my brother."

He laughed and stood up. "Lovely. Maybe you'll want some headphones." He said as he walked over and make sure the door was locked. Without his shoes, he was almost a good 1 and a half foot shorter. He walked towards the bedroom.

"Andrew's a quite person so no worries."

He closed the door behind him and looked at Andrew. "Your brother is here," He said as he took off his shirt.

"Tori's here?"

"Yeah. He's going to be spending the night with his little boy toy." he grinned as he walked over to the dresser and grabbed a bottle and a handful of something from a candy dish.

"Come over here and let's have some fun. I don't want to think about my brother."

He grinned and crawled up on the king sized bed, putting the bottle and condoms down. He then unzipped Andrew's pants pulling them off. "Tell me, have you ever been given a blowjob by a guy with a tongue piercing?" He purred as he hovered over him, sticking out his tongue and wiggling the purple ball in the middle.

"Once but I bet yours is far more talented."

"Most definitely." He purred.

The next morning the smell of coffee filled the apartment along with rave music from an MP3 player.

Matt woke slowly, his head was pounding in his ears painfully and it was terribly too bright. "What the bloody hell is this torture?" He groaned. He opened his eyes and turned away from the light and only to see Linux laying naked in his bed, passed out. He was at Linux's apartment. He was living with Linux. Why did his head hurt so fucking bad? He slowly sat up and looked around.

A blond was in the kitchen rocking around to rave music while making eggs.

He froze, holding his head. "Mello?" He said loudly, confused.

The blond turned and bright baby blue eyes looked at him. Tori smiled sweetly as he spoke, "Hey baby love."

Matt's mouth fell open for a moment before registering it was Tori. He looked away to Linux's bedroom, seeing another person on the bed. "What happened?" He asked as he stood and made his way to the kitchen. He had taken his bracelets and his t-shirt off in his sleep.

"Linux brought you here then he went and picked up Andrew. They fucked, you slept, I made coffee."

"Andrew?" He said as he walked over and opened a cabinet, the scar on his wrist very noticeable.

"Yeah the bartender from Paradise. Linux brought him home." The blond held out a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." He said as he closed the cabinet and took the cup from him. "Why is my head hurting so bloody much?" He groaned as he took a sip.

"You drank. A lot."

He nodded as he drunk the coffee, opening his eyes all the way. He then realized that his scars were showing. "Fuck." He said putting the cup down and running back to the futon rummaging around to find a long sleeve shirt. "Relax baby love." Tori said leaning against the counter. "I'm not going to say anything." He held up a wrist showing a long scar that went up to his elbow. "I tried the same thing."

He stopped and walked slowly back over. "Twilight's the only one that knows..." He said as he slowly turned his arms up and showed him the two scars going across his wrists.

"See you did it wrong. You got to go up the lane not across street." Tori brushed a hand through his hair as he pulled himself up. "It's because of the guy who broke your heart?"

He picked up his cup and continued to drank it. "Yeah.."

"Guess ya need a bigger band-aid than I thought." The older man was only wearing light blue boxers and he was currently using a hair band to tie up his locks. With his hair pulled back Tori looked like a boy.

"Nah. Band- aids don't work that well." He said with a sad smile, looking down at his coffee. Tori looked so much like him...

"You know hun... there is no one that does not have scars on his heart. If there were someone like that he would be a shallow soul."

He looked up at him. "That is true." He said as he finished his coffee and pulled himself up on the counter next to him, swinging his feet.

"Mind if I ask your age?"

"Why would you want to know? Age is just a number." He said skirting around the question.

"True I guess." He glanced over at him. "I look like him huh?"

Matt's head shot up. "Why do you say that?" He asked.

"Cause you always look so sad when you look at me."

"You do.. sorta... but its okay.. its just.. shock.. it'll wear off in a bit." He said as he looked at him. Tori leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Nice try baby love."

Matt blushed. "What? I'm telling the truth."

He reached over and patted his leg. "You know when I was younger my mother caught me trying on her dresses."

He raised an eyebrow. "What does that have to do with anything?" He asked confused, before taking hold of his hand.

"Just making conversation."

"Oh." He said pulling his hand into his lap and looking at it. "How long have you been here? I didn't sleep very well last night..." He said remembering his tossing and turning and screaming. He had another night terror last night.

"Since I took off work. You get quiet when someone strokes your hair."

He looked up at him speechless, his mouth open in shock.

"I came in and you were screaming."

"Oh... I'm sorry." He said looking down at Tori hand, tracing lines in his palm with his fingertip.

"Don't be." He watched Matt with a smile. "You're kinda cute."

He blushed. "Yeah, totally cute..." He said sarcastically with a small smile and a chuckle.

"Hey, don't get down on yourself. I mean look at you. You have hair the color of crimson, eyes like emeralds and a dusting of freckles on your nose."

"Stop it." He said quietly blushing.

"What? it's cute," he said with a laugh.

"No, it's not." He said as he moved to get off the counter.

Tori stopped and watched him. "Sorry. I didn't mean to say anything that would remind you."

He looked up at him. "Remind me of what?" He asked confused.

"Your eyes got really sad when I said that."

"Cuz no one finds me cute, so I know your probably only wanting two things..." He said as he hopped down.

Tori looked confused. "I don't know what you're thinking but I was just speaking my mind. I don't want anything from you."

"Everyone wants something from me." He said looking up at him wearily.

"No you just think they do." He hoped off and walked over to the futon. A pair of black baggy Tripp pants were laying on the floor next to a tight black shirt with spray paint on it. The shirt read, 'Live loud.'

"They usually do." He said quietly as he watched him.

He pulled on the shirt and then black and red striped elbow length gloves. "Well you can ask Linux. I'm a rather honest person. I don't lie or use people." He pulled on his pants and smirked at him. "If you need anything give me a call." He held out a card with a number on it and placed it on Matt's shirt. Tori pulled on his thigh high buckled heels before blowing Matt a kiss. "Tell Linux he owes me fifty for the dime."

"Don't go." He said walked over to him.

"I have to get to class. I got trig in a few." He smiled and stood up, the heels making him 4 inches taller. Tori was 5' 4" naturally and leaned forward kissing Matt's cheek. "Call me."

Matt smiled widely. "Okay."

"See ya in Paradise sweetheart." He walked out waving.

"See ya." He said just as Linux walked out the bedroom naked. "I'm going to fucking murder those motherfucking pigeons!" He yelled holding his head.

_1) I do not speak English._

_2) Shut up, you fucking whore. I'm hot, so come and suck my dick._

_All in Spanish._


	16. No Gain, Mello story

**A/N: Karaage- **Sorry this took so long to upload. I sprain my wrist and couldn't really do anything and Demon Sinner's computer had to be worked on so I couldn't get here to edit anything.**  
**

**Ch 16 No Gain (Mello's Story) **

Mello woke up in B's bed. The dark haired man was up and reading when Mello looked over at him. "Hey."

Beyond turned and smirked. "Sup."

April came out of the bathroom in pj's brushing her teeth, her face had no makeup on it and her hair was up in a high ponytail. "Morning, sleeping beauty." She said around her toothbrush as she went to her desk and sat down.

"I should go." The blond stood and grabbed his clothes. "I have things to do."

She looked up. "Sure? I could make you breakfast." She offered.

Both Mello and B looked at her as if she was crazy. "April. He's a mafia man not my girlfriend."

"You treat him like your boyfriend. I was just trying to be nice. Fuck." She said shrugging.

"Mello knows better." Beyond smirked as the blond walked down stairs calling for a car. He got dressed and when the car came he hopped in.

"Whatev's." She said.

The driver asked where he wanted to go. "The club. I have business to deal with and I need to see Rod." He nodded and drove him there. The blond started fixing his hair and putting on his eye liner. The car soon pulled up in front of the club. He got out and walked to the door and was let in without question. As soon as he walked in he looked around for Rod.

Rod and Riley were sitting in a booth towards the back talking. Riley was in a grey tank top and a pair of jeans. A rosary hung from his neck. He was sitting across from Rod, who was wearing his usual suit, leaned back in the seat, legs spread apart, with one leg propped on the low table, smoking.

Mello bit his lower lip as he walked over. He looked so much like his Matty it hurt. He walked over and took a seat beside Rod. The blond's blue/green eyes stared at Riley O'Darby. Riley smiled at him. "Hello, Mello. How are you doing today?" He asked as he stubbed the cancer stick out in the overfilled ashtray in front of him. Rod smiled at Mello and placed his arm around his shoulders. "Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"I don't sleep."

He nodded and moved his arm away. He looked at Riley. "So we can expect your help with shipments then?"

"Yes you can. The O'Darby family is in full partnership with you." He said his eyes never leaving Mello.

The teen brushed his hair over his shoulder and smirked. "That's very helpful. With Rod as the new Don he will need support in order to gain the respect of the suppliers."

"That's what I have been telling him." He smirked as he lit another cigarette, his eyes holding Mello's gaze. The blond leaned back and motioned for a drink. A waiter came by with a tray and held it out to him.

"By the way, you still have my jacket." He said to Mello, watching him.

"I'll be sure to get it back."

"How about right now? Since I'm already here and business is taken care of." He smiled at the blonde while he smiled.

"It's at my apartment."

"Do you mind? My car can take us if you want. " He said stubbing out the cancer stick and putting his leg down off the table.

"Sure let's go."

He nodded and said his goodbyes to Rod. He then walked out of the club and a BMW pulled up. He opened the door and waited for Mello. The blond slid into the car and sat calmly with a sultry smile on his lips. Riley chuckled as he got in and shut the door. He looked at Mello. "So where are we going?" He asked and Mello gave the address.

The driver nodded and took off. As soon as the car parked in front of the apartment Riley got out and offered Mello his hand. The teen took the offered hand and stepped out. He couldn't help but stare at the older man as his heart beat quicker.

"Lead the way." He said bringing the hand to his mouth and placing a light kiss to it.

"You remind me of an old friend I had back in England."

"Really? Makes sense now," he smiled at him.

"Yeah." He led the way up to the apartment opening the door. "I think it's in the bedroom."

Riley grinned and shut the door, he grabbed the blonde pushing him up against the wall in the hallway. He grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head with one hand. The other came to rest on Mello's hip as he leaned and kissed him deeply.

Mello gasped out in shock as he was shoved against the wall. He turned his head and fought back weakly. "W-What are you doing?"

Riley pulled away. "I'm kissing you, like I wanted to do for days now," he said confused as he raised a brow.

Mello blinked at him as he stared at him. "You gain nothing in this. I'm a runner."

"I know your just a runner, doesn't mean I want you any less," he said licking his lips.

"There is no gain here."

"Who fucking cares about gain!" he said frowning.

He looked away but stood on his tiptoes and pressed a kiss to Riley's lips. "You better be worth me getting in trouble. Rod finds out and I'm dead."

"No you're not," he said with a grin as he kissed him back, lifting him up and wrapping Mello's legs around his waist as he pressed him into the wall. "Just curious.. Why would you be dead?" he asked as he sucked and nipped at Mello's neck, letting his hands drop so he could hold him up.

"You act like you don't know. It's mafia rule here. No homosexual acts. Plus," He reached out and took hold of Riley's rosary. "God would never forgive us."

He looked at him. "Rod's done nothing but talk about you the whole time I was at the club. I know you and him have something." He looked down at his rosary. "I've done a lot of things that God won't forgive me for..." He said as he looked up at the blonde. "Does it bother you?" he asked as he fingered the gold rosary bracelet on his wrist.

"Not at all. I've done too much for God to hate me because of this."

He nodded, "I understand that perfectly." He kissed him again, reaching between them and unzipping the blonde's vest. Mello shrugged the garment off before tangling his fingers into Riley's red hair. He nipped at his lip as he moaned.

Riley pulled his tank over his head and threw it. He then trailed his lips down Mello's neck and chest, taking a nipple into his mouth, tugging and sucking, then running his tongue over it. The blond let his head fall back as he purred. God it was good and best of all Riley was rough like B. Mello had found out he was a masochist thanks to his dark haired school mate.

Riley moved to the other nipple while he reached between them and started to unlace Mello's pants. He then started to work them off. His lips sucking and nipping as he tongued the blonde's nipple.

"R-Riley... ahhh!" The blond shivered as he started to move his hips in a needy fashion.

Riley smirked and finally got the pants off. He threw them to the side and unbuckled his belt and undid his pants. The redhead pulled both his jeans and boxers down as they fell to his ankles he pulled Mello's legs closer around him. Riley leaned in and kissed him deeply as he thrust in making the teen let out a howling moan as he arched his back. His legs tightened around the older man's waist drawing him closer.

Riley moaned deeply nipping at Mello's bottom lip and thrusting deeply into him rapidly, pounding him up against the wall, but making sure to hold his head so it wouldn't hit the wall. He let out a string of curses in Gaelic, moaning loudly, before he devoured Mello's lips desperately.

Mello's body felt like it was on fire as he kissed the Irish man. He shifted his hips moving up and down with the other's thrusts with ease. He pulled at Riley's hair moaning his name like a mantra. He felt amazing! "H-Harder! AHH! M-MORE!"

Riley moaned loudly, screaming his pleasure, moaning Mello's name as he increased his thrusts going deeper and hitting his prostate head on. He slammed into him over and over again as hard as he could, still cradling Mello's head so it wouldn't hit the wall.

The blond gasped and screamed out in pleasure. It felt so good! Mello was in heaven as he tightened his grip in Riley's hair begging to be touched by the older man.

The redhead kissed him deeply as one of his hands trailed down and started to stroke him in time with his rapid thrusts. He arched and screamed out as he increased the pace, still hitting Mello's prostate head on. He trailed his lips down the blonde's jaw and neck before sucking it and lapping at the mark with his tongue.

Mello moaned in Gaelic as he moved his hips and his hands began clawing at the redhead's back. Riley screamed out and kissed him deeply, sliding his tongue into Mello's mouth, almost fucking his mouth, as it dipped in and out. He moved his thumb over the tip of the blonde's cock as he arched at the feeling of nails on his back. He kept up the pace before leaning down and devouring a nipple again, moaning Mello's name deeply.

The blond screamed out as his inner muscled tightened around Riley's cock. "I-I'm close! OH GOD!"

Riley's eyes widened at the tightness around his cock and arched. "M-Me t-too." He choked as he kissed him again, biting his lips. "C-cum for me..." he said panting, leaning close to his ear. "M-Mello.." he moaned and purred at the same time.

"AHHH!" He screamed Riley's name as he came for the redhead. His inner muscles clamped down as he arched and screamed.

"MELLO!" Riley came as he arched, cumming painfully. He thrusted a couple of more times, riding out his orgasm before he pulled out slowly and placed his forehead against Mello's trying to get his ragged breathing back to normal.

Mello was panting heavily as he stared at Riley. It felt so good and god those eyes... Matt's expressive green eyes had been part of why Mello had cared for him so much. "Amazing..."

Riley smiled at him. "Yeah, that was amazing," he said as he wrapped his arms around him and carried him to the couch sitting down so that Mello was now sitting in his lap.

"The Irish really are better at everything." The blond moved and pressed himself closer to the redhead. "And you knew just what I needed."

He smirked, "I wasn't watching for nothing. I was observing," He said as he ran his hands down Mello's back.

"What do you mean? How long have you been watching me?" The teen leaned forward and began licking and nipping at his neck lazily.

"I could tell by the way you acted." He purred at the feeling of Mello's tongue and teeth on his neck. He moved his head a bit to give him more access. "Just since we rescued you."

"Oh really now? What do you see when you watch me?"

"You have a Type A personality-in-control, hard-working, intelligent, demanding. Your intensity is evident on your face, in your posture, in your very voice. But when someone strikes out at you, your eyes brighten and you smirk. Kinda like you did when we got you from the Vargas brothers. You had a sorta calm about you," he said moaning lightly at the feel of Mello's teeth grazing his neck.

"I've dealt with worse than Italians. Nothing can break me." He ran his tongue over the other's pulse point.

"I can tell." He arched and moaned loudly, raking his nails up Mello's back with enough pressure to dig in slightly but not break skin.

He gasped out in pleasure at the feel of those nails on his skin. "A-And what does that have to do with me liking it rough?"

"Sometimes the ones who are always in control are the ones who need to be tied up to be free," he said simply as he leaned over and captured his lips, kissing him deeply.

"Very astute of you." Mello kissed back running his fingers through those red locks.

Riley shrugged and smiled at him with that lopsided grin. "I try."

God the likeness was uncanny. He looked so much like Matt plus the way they speak was the same. "Riley, Do you have any sons?"

"Yeah, two but they are both dead," he said sadly. "Why do you ask?"

"You just look so much like my friend from England."

"It's okay. My sons died a very long time ago, so it might have just been someone who liked like me," he said as he played with Mello's hair.

"Right..." He laid his head against the redhead's shoulder. Smiling at him from under long thick lashes. "I should shower and get to work. I have twelve suppliers to see and a new club to check out at midnight." He pulled away and cracked his neck. God he hated being so low on the ladder.

"You know, I could help you," Riley said as he stretched and placed his hands behind his head.

"Oh really? And how would you help me?"

"I have this really important hit I need taken care of. If you're up to it, then you could become really important to the O'Darby family," he said with a smirk. "Then you could stop with this stupid ass runner shit. It's a waste of your talents."

"You mean kill someone?" Murder was against everything L stood for... It's what B did...

"More or less," the O'Darby said as he looked at him. "You don't have to do it, it's only an offer."

"I'll take it."

"Okay. Let me up for a moment, sweetheart," he said as he shifted.

Mello slid off and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'll need all the information on the target."

"I'm going to give you it." He said as he walked over to his jeans and pulled out a small notebook. He then brought it back and sat down pulling Mello close to him. He flipped it open and gave a photo to Mello as he went and explained everything to him.

The teen nodded and took everything given to him. "I understand and don't worry I can handle it. Wife or Kids?"

"Wife. No kids." He said as he ran his hand through Mello's hair.

"Very well."

He nodded, "Get dressed, I'll take you to base and get you prepared," he said as he leaned in and kissed him.

Mello kissed back and smirked, "I'll get my gun."

He smiled, "Well then, I could just show you it here and then maybe take a nice shower," he purred, running a finger over Mello's jaw.

"You staying here longer and a chance for round two? I like that."

He laughed, "Go get your gun," he said before kissing him.

Mello walked off to the bedroom and grabbed his Beretta. He pulled on his leather pants walking back into the living room. Riley stood up and held his hand out for the gun. Mello past it to him with practiced ease.

Riley inspected the gun before spending the next half hour telling him everything he knew about guns and how to disarm someone in 30 seconds and make their gun useless in another 20 seconds. After he was done, he handed it back to him.

Mello had been taught how to shoot a gun by L and most recently by Beyond and Rod. He was a fast learner, being sure to practice as often as he could. "How long before you want the guy taken out?"

"As soon as you can," he said as he pulled him close. "Now, how about that shower?" he purred, smirking as he ran his tongue down Mello's neck.

"Follow me." He took Riley's hand and led him off to the bathroom. He turned on the shower before moving and kissing the older man deeply.


	17. Drugs and Sex, Matt's story

**A/N: Demon's Sinner- **Dearest Lovelies know that each of Matt's chapters are only going to get longer. FUCK! The edits!

**A/N: karaage- **Sorry about the long wait! Demon's Sinner just got her computer functional again and we've been deathly sick. It seems everyone is getting pneumonia. Please forgive our long absence!

**And for any of you who want to visit our FORUM check it out here-**

belovedlcsquared . freeforums .org (take out the spaces)

**Ch.17 Drugs and Sex (Matt's story)**

Matt walked into Paradise and looked around for Tori. It was late, and he had taken great care to his appearance. He wore a very slim fitting Marilyn Manson band shirt, red and black Tripp pants that hugged his ass, his buckled combats and his bracelets. He had his goggles firm over his eyes, and his hair gel up a bit. He walked around looking for the blonde. Linux had been holed up in his room the whole day before running out and disappearing.

The blond was up at the bar talking in rapid French. He was dressed up in a maroon frilled out skirt with a white button up blouse. A black corset with maroon flower print in the middle and held together by red ribbon. A black half coat and knee high socks and maroon stiletto heels.

Matt sighed and walked over to the bar and sat down wondering if he could smoke. He couldn't find the blonde anywhere. He stood up and tried to get his pack out of his tight pocket, cussing loudly as he struggled.

"No smoking in the club baby love," Tori said as he sipped an apple martini.

Matt looked up, blushing. "Oh, I didn't know." He walked over to him and sat down in the seat next to him. "I've been looking for you."

"Me?" He giggled as he brush a hand through his hair. "How come?"

"Because I like you." He said hesitantly as he looked at his hands.

"You do? Well I have a secret for you." Tori leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I like you too."

He looked up at him. "Really?" He said shyly. He really didn't want to fuck this up like everything else.

"Well yeah. I told you, you are really cute."

He smiled widely at him before leaning in and kissing him lightly on the lips. Tori kissed back but never took it farther than a press of lips. He knew Matt needed time to heal and using that pain for anything would just be wrong. Matt pulled back. "I'm sorry." He said embarrassed.

"Why?" His maroon painted nails touched Matt's cheek as he smiled.

"You didn't deepen the kiss... I thought I did something wrong..." He trailed off blushing.

"That would be using your pain to an advantage. I'm not going to hurt you like some other fuckers."

He stared at him. "What do you mean? I wanted you to." He said with a smile.

"Sweetheart... You have to understand I don't want to hurt you. I could tell this morning just by looking in your eyes that you have far more pain than any one person should have. You should only kiss the lips of the one you love."

He looked at him and bit his lip. "I left that all behind back in England. I just wanted to move on with my life. To put things back together. You were the first person to help me. Linux is quite literally a jackass." He said as he got up and walked towards the dance floor.

Tori followed and grabbed his arm. "Yeah he is. I want to help you Matt but you have to be willing to let me."

"I tried. You rejected me." He said frowning.

"No you tried to kiss a complete stranger."

"I've done worse." He scoffed.

"Maybe but I'm not a one night stand."

Matt 's lips pierced together. "I wasn't trying to get one. I'm not a fucking slag, though most people have called me that." He said as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Let's start out like this then." He held out his hand to the redhead and smiled. "I'm Tori."

He raised an eyebrow. "I don't understand." He said confused.

"It's called starting fresh. Basically it's like meeting for the first time all over again."

"Why would you do that?" He asked knitting his brows

"Because I get the feeling I put my foot in my mouth."

"Foot in your mouth?" He asked getting more and more confused. He had never heard that expression before.

"It means I said something that upset you."

"Oh. You didn't. I thought that you liked me and I wanted to be with you so I kissed you but apparently you don't want that, so I think I'm just going to go before My head explodes..." He said as he walked past Tori shaking his head and walked to the dance floor.

"I do like you! How about a date?"

He turned around and looked at him. "Date?" He asked.

"Yeah it's where we go out for dinner and a movie or something. You know get to know each other more personally and see if a relationship will work."

"Um... okay... I never been on one.." He said smiling at Tori.

"Well then it will be my treat to show you around the city that never sleeps."

"Okay, umm.. how much money do I need?" He asked, "And when are we going?"

"None and tonight."

"Okay. Whenever your ready, I'll be here." He said with a smile.

"Let's go." He took Matt's hand and pulled him towards the exit. "Come on just me and you."

"Okay." He chuckled and followed him out. Tori led him out and to a dark pink Dodge Viper with a neon pink fairy decal on the hood. He held up his keys and winked at him. "Ready to go?"

"Sure." he said as he moved to the passenger door and waited for him to unlock it. Tori used the remote lock to unlock the car. Matt got in and shut the door settling into the seat. "So where are we going?' He asked curiously.

"Time square."

"Okay." He said as he looked around.

Tori hopped in and started the engine. He buckled up and winked before driving. The guy drove like Linux. "BLOODY FUCK!" Matt yelled as he braced himself against the dash. "I'm pretty sure NYC has driving laws!" He said as he paled looking around as lights flew by.

"They do." He giggled and shifted gears. "I just like to have a bit of fun. I'm going only ten over."

"Okay, Linux kinda scared me last night doing 85 to his house." He said as he laughed and relaxed. He pulled his goggles down around his neck and smiled at Tori. "Thanks."

"No problem sweetheart." He shifted gears and drove them all the way to Time Square. The lights and sounds of the city all around them. "You hungry?"

"Yeah. The only thing I've ate today was some take away I found in Linux's fridge." He said with a smile. "This is amazing!" He giggled.

"I know this nifty Chinese place. Then how about ice skating?"

"I like Ice skating." He said grinning.

"Me too. I go every time I get off." He parked the car and got out smiling. The place was very off the tourist path with friendly people. "I come here every other Friday for their dumplings."

"Cool." He said as he got out and walked over to Tori looking around. The city was huge. There were lights and flashing billboards everywhere. It was amazing! The blond took his hand and led him inside. The servers greeted Tori with happy calls of hello. A woman led them over to a table asking Tori about how things were going. Matt followed looking around at everything. "Who is your friend?"

"This is Matt. He's new to the US and I'm showing him around. We're going ice skating later." The woman smiled at the redheaded boy as she handed out the menus.

"Sounds like fun. Where are you from?" she asked Matt. Matt looked up at her. "England." He said as he took the menu and started looking over it.

"Really? That's so far," the woman said sounding surprised.

"Not really." He said smiling up at her. She smiled back and asked what they would like to drink. "I'll have the Coke," Tori said.

"Me too." He said as he looked back at the menu. She walked off to get their drinks. "See anything you like?"

"I like the chicken lo mein." He said as he looked up at Tori.

"That's really good."

"Then I'll get that." He grinned and put the menu down and looked at Tori, propping his cheek on his palm. The blond was bobbing his head to a beat only he seemed to hear as he looked over his menu. "So how do you know Linux?"

"He's the one who got me into everything. I've known him for years now." He said just watching Tori.

"What do you mean?"

"On the forum and everything."

"That's really cool. Linux can be a slutty little flirt but he's a sweet kid."

"Yeah he really helped me out on a lot of things." He said looking at the blonde. "Why all the questions about Linux?" He asked curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"The first question you ask me is how I knew Linux and all." Matt said, "I thought your first question would be more personal. Besides I really don't want to talk about Linux. There is nothing between us so don't worry."

"I wasn't. I just thought you wouldn't want someone digging into your personal life."

"Well you're buying me dinner, so I thought I would let you," The redhead said grinning at Tori.

"Okay how about we make it a game. I ask a question then you."

"I don't like games. If you want to ask me something, just ask it," he said his grin falling a bit.

"Sorry," Tori bit his lip and looked away. "What's your favorite color?"

"Blue, I like blue," he said smiling, "Why are you apologizing?"

"I tend to say stuff that upset people."

"You didn't upset me. I tend to be very standoffish and it comes off as pissed or snobbish and I'm sorry... I don't deal well with people alot.."

"I like when you smile. It's really sweet and warm, goes right to your eyes."

Matt blushed and smiled. "Thanks.." He looked up at Tori shyly. The blond's nose crinkled when he smiled back. The woman returned and Tori gave her their orders. She placed down their drinks and was off. "Blue's a fun color I like it too. But guess what my favorite is."

"Pink," he said as he took a sip of his coke.

"Nope. It's green."

"Really? I like green too," the other said as he sucked coke through his straw rapidly.

"Most people think that because I dress in women's clothing it's pink but I just love green."

"It wasn't because of that. It was your car." He said with a grin.

"Pink is second. The car was a birthday gift to myself."

"It's a nice birthday present. I just bought myself clothes for my birthday.." He continued drinking his drink.

"When's your birthday?"

"3 days ago." He said as he watched Tori.

"Really? Well Happy late Birthday." He looked up as a tray of four fried dumpling was set down. "Have some."

"Thanks." He said as he grabbed a pair of chopsticks and picked up a dumpling and popped it into his mouth. Tori used a fork and blushed. "I never learned how to use chop sticks."

"I can teach you if you want." He said looking at him.

"Sure!" He shrugged off his half coat and rolled up his sleeves so they wouldn't get dirty. The long vertical scar up each of his arms far more visible. Matt grabbed his chopstick and got up and walked around to Tori's side. "Which hand do you write with?"

"Left."

He nodded and leaned over him and grabbed his left hand and placing one of the sticks in it. "Hold it as if you would a pencil."

The blond blushed and nodded holding the stick. "Like this?"

"Yeah." He smiled and fixed the other stick in his hand. "Now you just pinch them together like this." He placed his hand over the blonde's and demonstrated by picking up a dumpling. "See it's real easy." He giggled, turned and smiled at Tori, his face inches away from the blonde's.

Tori giggled and turned to say thanks. Their lips touched and the blond blinked pressing their lips together a bit more. Matt leaned into the kiss, moving his lips slightly, his eyes fluttering close. Tori dropped the chopsticks as he nipped at Matt's lower lip. Matt moaned lightly and leaned in more and started moving his lips more. Tori moved away blushing darkly. "T-Thanks... For teaching me."

"Y-your welcome," Matt said swallowing and panting. He stood there for a moment before going back to his seat, blushing.

Tori reached out with his hand and picked up his fallen chopsticks. The server came back with their food and wished them a good meal. Tori giggled and used his hand to try and cover the blush. The scars ran up both of his pale arms. Matt grinned and started eating. He looked up at Tori before noticing that the kiss had gotten him a little too excited. Fuck, he shifted uncomfortable in his seat going back to eating his lo mein. The blond looked over at him and giggled. "Flustered?"

"What?" He asked blushing deeply.

Tori's blue eyes darted down and he giggled. "Down there." Matt choked and started coughing, blushing the same color as his hair. Tori covered his mouth as he shifted and giggled. "Sorry, I was just wondering if I was the only one."

The redhead finally stopped coughing and shook his head. "You're not the only one. That kiss was amazing..." He trailed off as he chugged his coke.

"You are an amazing kisser."

"I wasn't even trying," Matt said shaking his head, shrugging.

"Wonder what it would be like if you tried," the blond said blushing.

The younger one sat there for a moment before he looked up at him. "Wanna find out?" he asked hesitantly.

"How about after dinner?" Tori smiled and started eating his food.

"Okay." He said as he continued eating.

"You are cute when you blush."

Matt blushed even more, smiling softly. "Thanks.."

"I hope you are having a good time."

Matt looked up and smiled widely at Tori. "Of course I am."

"I'm glad," he giggled and continued eating. "Believe it or not but not a lot of guys are willing to go out with a guy like me."

The redhead looked up raising a brow. "Why not?" He asked confused. Tori was hot, nice, and funny.

"I dress in women's clothes. Not a lot of people like that."

"So... I mean it's just clothes." He said looking at the blond confused.

"I know! It's ridiculous that people can't just get past that fact."

"People are comfortable in what they're comfortable in. If you like wearing women's clothing then more power to you. I feel more comfortable wearing goggles everywhere," Matt ranted as he shook his head.

"You would think that. I'm just lucky I look so much like a chick. Most guys hit on me until I have to piss then they back off. I once dated a guy for a year and thought he was really into me but turned out the whole time he thought I was a woman."

"That's horrible... " the redhead muttered frowning.

"It's part of why I work at Paradise," Tori said shrugging his shoulders. "You are a real sweetheart."

Matt blushed. "Why do you say that? I'm just telling the truth."

"It's part of why I like you. Honesty is really important to me."

"I try," he said with a shrug. "I'm sorry I kinda felt you up when we first met..."

"It's okay. I mean better to know right?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to know if your were a guy... so that I didn't lead some poor chick on," the redhead said as he looked back down at his food.

"Your eyes shift a lot when you talk. Kind of like you're remembering something you don't want to."

"Yeah, alot of things. My brain doesn't shut off," he said as he went back to eating.

"What are you thinking about now?"

Matt looked up at him, "Honestly." He took a deep breath before speaking. "How much sodium this lo mein has. When the waiter will get back so I can get another coke. How I really just want to kiss you again. How I really don't want to go back to the apartment till I have earplugs cuz damn does Linux scream loudly. Being confused out of my bloody mind because Americans are so damn confusing. And really just want to kiss you again." He paused. "And the usually deeply personal stuff."

Tori giggled and nodded his head. "Wow that's a lot. You must be like one of those beautiful mind types," he said as the waiter refilled their drinks.

"That's not even the tip of the iceberg," he said chugging some of his coke.

"What do you mean?"

"That's not even a fraction of all I'm thinking," Matt said blushing deeply.

"Are you like a genius?"

"Not really. I just know things," he said still blushing.

"I think you're being modest."

"No. Not being modest. I just remember things." The redhead blushed even more as he finished his food and looked up at Tori.

"Really? That's really cool."

"Yeah. Sometimes," Matt said as he watched the blonde. "I wasn't joking when I said I wanted to kiss you again..."

"Then how about I pay the bill and we get out of here so you can."

"Okay." He blushed, smiling.

Tori got up and paid for the meal. When he kissed the woman's cheek wishing her a goodnight he went back to Matt. "Let's go." Matt got up and followed him out. Tori led him back to the car but pulled him close kissing his lips. Matt leaned into the kiss deepening it and pulling Tori's lips in slowly sucking on his bottom lip as he kissed him passionately. The blond ran his fingers through Matt's red hair moaning into the kiss. He slid his tongue into Matt's mouth. Matt pulled him closer and sucked on the tip of his tongue before massaging it with his own. Tori pulled back panting and smiled. "You are a great kisser."

He smiled panting. "Thanks..." He trailed off and shifted a bit. Great, was this going to fucking happen every fucking time?!

"You are really horny huh?" He smiled and turned then so Matt's back was against the car. He winked at him. "Want me too... take care of it?"

He smiled. "If you want to." He looked at Tori giggling. The blond knelt down and started to undo Matt's pants. Matt helped him get the tight jeans open and down over his hips. Tori pulled the other's cock free and ran his tongue over the tip. Matt threw back his head and moaned loudly, lacing his fingers into Tori's hair. He slowly took Matt's cock into his mouth deep throating him as he purred low in his throat. "AHHHH! FUCK!" He moaned and arched, god it felt amazing.

Tori bobbed his head sucking and licking Matt with expert ease. Matt moaned deeply, bucking his hips and squirming. "AHHH! YES! AHHH!" He screamed. He tightened his throat around the other scrapping his teeth over the underside as he pulled back to focus on the tip. Matt screamed out in pleasure throwing his head back, his eyes lidden, tugging lightly on Tori's hair. He bucked his hips and arched, moaning deeply. "T... T...Tori.." He panted moaning. Tori looked up at him as he let his tongue dip into the slit before dipping back down and taking the member fully into his mouth. Matt bucked his hips and arched screaming out and moaning deeply. "I'm...c-close.." He panted as he arched again.

The blond sucked harder reaching out to fondle the redhead's balls. "AHHHHHH! TORI!" He screamed as he clutched at the blonde and came hard, arching his back painfully against the car. The older teen ran his tongue over the tip again as he smirked. The redhead moaned again, looking at Tori with wide brightly calm eyes, panting. The blond sucked on the tip milking him of every drop. Matt arched and rode out his orgasm, mewing and whimpering, running his fingers through Tori's hair. The blond pulled away and smiled up at him. "Better?"

Matt smiled, his eyes twinkling brightly. "You are amazing..." He said as he leaned down and kissed him deeply, nipping and sucking on his bottom lip.

Tori kissed back standing slowly wrapping his arms around the other's waist. He pulled away and giggled. "Glad you enjoyed it."

He smiled up at him. "I did." He shivered and started to fix his pants. The older man helped him with his pants and kissed his cheek. "Want to go now?"

"Sure." He said as he moved away from the car, and hissed in pain. "I don't remember hitting my back that hard." He muttered as he tried to reach the spot.

"Turn around and let me check."

He turned around and pulled up his shirt. "How is it?"

The blond ran his fingers over the redhead's back and giggled. "Oops, You must have knocked it when you came."

He laughed and let out a small moan, blushing. "Y-Yeah, that must have been it."

"Still sensitive huh?" He kissed the other's neck. He let out another moan and leaned into him, his eyes lidden.

"We should go. Public displays of affection is illegal."

He blushed. "Oh, okay." He said as he walked over to the passenger door and waited for it to be unlocked.

Tori unlocked the car and got in. His cellphone rang when he got in and so he pulled it out. "Sup Baby love what's your order?" He giggled and rolled his eyes. "Not tonight but after class I can catch ya. Cool I'll see ya then." He hung up and started the car. Matt got in and shut the door looking at him curiously. "Who was that?"

"Just a friend." He leaned over and kissed Matt's cheek. "So let's go skating!"

"Okay." Matt said blushing as he leaned over and kissed Tori, giggling. He seemed more calm and bubbly than he had been. Tori drove them to the ice skating rink and parked the car. The blond got out and pulled his hair up into a ponytail. Matt got out and shivered, wishing he had brought a coat with him. He walked over to Tori and snuggled up to him.

"Cold?" Tori asked as he reached in and pulled out a black Tripp jacket with a fur hood.

Matt took it, put it on and kissed Tori. "Thank you." He smiled.

"Of course." He took Matt's hand and locked the car walking to the skate rental place. Matt looked at the signs with a frown. "I don't know what size I am..." He said worried, looking up at Tori.

"What's your size in England?"

"An 8." He said lifting his shoe to make sure. "Yeah, an 8."

"Got it." Tori stood there a few minutes mumbling numbers to himself before stating, "In men's you're an 8 and a half."

"Thanks." He smiled and told his size to the cashier, who handed over a pair of skates for him to try on. He sat down on the bench and proceeded to put them on. Tori got his own and sat down slipping them on and tying them up. "When was the last time you went skating?"

"I never really been skating. I fooled around on the lake behind where I lived and that's about it." He said shrugging as he took off his other boot.

"Well I'll teach you."

"Awesome." He said as he finished putting on his skates and tied them. "Where do I put my boots?"

Tori took his boots and past them and his heels off to the clerk. "We get them back when we return our skates."

"Okay." He said as he stood up and started to wobble. He started to take small steps towards the ring, holding on to the side. Tori walked onto the ice and turned offering his hand. "Come on."

He slowly stepped out on the ice and took Tori's hand. Then started to wobble a lot. Then blond took both his hands and slowly led him out onto the ice. His long tan legs moving slowly. "I think I'm going to fall.." Matt said worried as his legs started moving and he started to panic as his legs went out from under him and he fell backwards with a yelp. Tori yelped as he was pulled down with Matt landing on top of him. His skirt flew up and flashed everyone the black laced panties he was wearing. Matt burst out laughing. "Are you okay?" He said between giggles. He moved some hair out of Tori's face and looked at him.

"Yeah," he giggled and pecked him on the lips. "Here let me help you up." The blond stood up slowly offering a hand. Matt took his hand and slowly stood up. "You would think I would have better hand-eye coordination than this." He giggled as he shifted his weight and moved closer to Tori.

"How do you figure?"

"I spend almost every waking hour playing video games and hacking." He shrugged and wrapped his arms around Tori's waist.

"True." He giggled and began slowly skating backwards. The blond helped Matt learn the basics of skating. A few guys that past by them made cat calls to the blond as he skated.

Matt glared at them and clung to the blonde possessively. He was skating a bit better, at least now he could move and skate without wobbling or falling down. Tori just ignored everyone around them but Matt. He skated close and would kiss his cheek whenever the redhead looked about ready to kill. Matt smiled at him sweetly and kissed him slowly on the lips. "I'm having an amazing time." He said as he skated out and pulled Tori to him with a giggle.

"I'm glad. I would hate for your time in New York to be boring."

"How could it be boring? This is my new home. It's amazing." He smiled at him. "You're amazing." He leaned down and kissed him deeply. Tori returned the kiss and moved them to the side of the rink. "I'm really glad."

He smiled. "So what do we do now?' He asked curiously.

"What do you want to do?"

He laughed and blushed crimson. "Ummm.. Let me think of something else. " He tried not to think of anything sexual as he racked his brain. Tori smiled and moved to the bench to rest while Matt thought. Matt sat down next to him. "I don't know, really I can't think of anything to do.."

"I'd say dancing but you don't dance."

"I could try for you." He smiled widely at him, his eyes sparkling.

"Okay! We can go to Paradise since they don't ask for ID."

"Alright." He said as he bent down and started to undo his skates.

The blond did the same as a few guys came over and asked if they could buy him a coffee. They kept saying miss and Tori just pulled his hair down and smiled. "No thanks I'm headed out with my boyfriend." Matt glared at them all as he pulled off his skates and leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Want me to take your skates up there with mine?" He asked with a grin.

"Sure thanks." He handed over his skates and brushed back his hair. "By the way," Tori said to the guys around him. "I'm a boy."

Matt grinned at him and took the skates and leaned over and kissed his lips. "I'll be back in a moment." He said as he giggled and walked off to the counter.

"Kay." He sat there and brushed off the guys and anyone else that tried talking to him. Matt came back a couple of minutes later with his boots and Tori's heels. "Here." He said as he handed over his heels and then sat down and pulled on his boots.

Tori did up his heels and stood pulling the half coat tighter. "It'll be good to get out of the cold."

"Yeah." He said as he stood up and took Tori's hand and pulled him to the car. "Sorry, If I was a little rude back there but I just got irritated." He blushed deeply.

The other unlocked the car and just waved off the comment. "Don't sweat it. I mean I'd be pretty pissed if some young thing came up and started hitting on you."

He got into the car and shut the door. "Why?" He said looking at Tori.

"Cause you are my date."

"Oh." He said looking out the window as he settled into the seat.

Tori got in and started the car. "So tell me, you've never danced before?"

He looked back at him. "Yeah, there are a lot of things I haven't done before."

"Like?"

"A lot of things. Too many to list, why? Is there something specific you want to know about?" He asked curiously.

"Well I'd rather like to know everything about you."

"No you wouldn't, not everything." He said shaking his head. "But like I said before, if you want to know something, just ask."

"Okay, Why did you leave London?"

"Things got really bad. I was strapped to a hospital bed for two weeks because of this." He motioned to his wrists. "I had to leave before I went crazy or they lock me up in a mental institution." He answered simply.

"Sounds rough." Tori glanced over as he drove to the club. "So you came here for a fresh start?"

"Yeah. Where does every hacker go for a safe haven. Paradise." He said with a smile.

"That's only because the location is only given out by me."

"Really, wow." He smiled at Tori. "So what are we going to do after dancing?" He asked.

"Well we might be tired so I'd take you back to Linux's. When did you start hacking?"

"When I was 5." He answered. "I need earplugs." He muttered as he looked out the window, frowning slightly.

"Or you could stay at my place?"

He looked at Tori. "Are you sure?" He asked uncertain.

"Sure, but... No sex okay? I mean I want to cause you're so hot and sexy. But we should probably wait till like the third date."

He blushed crimson and stared at the blonde. "Hot...and...sexy...?" He said confused.

"Well yeah."

He shook his head. "No, not me..." He said as he slumped into the seat. "I'll stay at Linux's if its too much trouble. I'll just pick up some earplugs tomorrow."

"It's not too much trouble. I mean it could give us a chance to get to know each other better."

"Okay." He said as he looked up at Tori. "I didn't bring any pajamas with me though."

"You can barrow mine."

"Okay." He said as he watched the blonde. "You know you're the one who is hot and sexy..."

"Thanks," He parked in the back of Paradise when his phone rang. "Hey baby love... no I can't now... I'll ask but you'll have to wait till tomorrow." Matt got out of the car. Tori's friend sure did call a lot. He shut the door and waited on him. The blond got out and sighed. "Fine fine... I'll pass it off to you now since I'm here but next time I'm not doing it." He hung up and rolled his eyes. "God some people."

"What's going on?" He said concerned as he started towards the club.

"Oh just a some guy calling for a dime."

Matt raised a brow. Why would someone be calling him about a dime? 10 cents really wasn't that much. He shook his head and entered the club. Tori walked with him and led him to the back changing rooms. "Stay here and I'll be right out. I have to grab my bag."

"Okay." He said confused, just as Linux ran over to him. "Dude where the fuck have you been?" Linux asked looking at him.

"Oh, um, out with-" Matt started but Linux cut him off.

"Have you seen Tori?" He asked Matt, a bit edgy.

"Yeah, he'll be out in a moment." Matt said confused.

"Awesome." He said as he leaned against the wall.

The blond came back out and looked at him with a frown on his glossed lips. "You have no clue how much I want to hit you and your fucking friends."

"What? I didn't do fucking anything!" Linux said frowning, his pupils huge. He handed Tori some money. "What I owe you, plus interest."

"You know when someone says tomorrow it means not now." He passed off a small bag of pills. "Be careful and drink water. X isn't fun and games."

"I can't help it. I needed it." He said as he took the baggie and stuffed it in his pocket. "I paid you extra as an apology. I know I'm not stupid," he said edgy as he ran a shaky hand through his hair.

"Baby love... How much have you had?"

"Enough to get me high," Linux said grinning widely.

"Drink water and ask Andrew for some suckers. The sugar will help."

The younger boy laughed. "Sucking Andrew...he's sweet enough.." He laughed, lolling his head on the wall.

"No like a lollipop or candy."

"I like my idea better..." Linux said as he looked at the blonde, still laughing.

Tori glared at the other before brushing back his hair. "I'm taking you home. It is not safe for you to be like this here."

"Oh, such a fucking party pooper..." He frowned.

"Come on. Matt is it okay if we end tonight early? Linux needs to get home."

"Um sure..." He said confused and a bit scared.

Linux laughed. "So you got your claws into little Matty... sorry if I prevented you from getting laid..." He cackled and laughed some more.

"Yes yes, you're an ass and I'll kill you when you aren't high off your ass on junk." He took Linux's arm and guided him out. "Come on Matt This should only take a minute." Linux struggled and cussed at Tori as he walked out of the club Matt trailing behind. Tori ignored the yelling as he got the tricolor haired teen in the car. "Shut it Linux. I am not going to have you ODing on me like last month."

"I didn't OD! I was fucking fine! You just had to go and ruin my high! Like you are doing now! I'm sorry I fucked up your plans! Come on, you can still lay him! Just let me GO!" He screamed from the back seat.

Matt looked terrified, and just stood there outside the car staring.

"Linux what is five times 12?" Tori asked him.

"WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT HAVE TO WITH ANYTHING?!" He screamed as he tried to get out of the car.

"Linux I will never sell to you again if you are going to fucking do this," Tori said.

"I'm not doing anything you are!" He said as he sat there panting. "I was having a fucking great time!"

"You are over heating. I can see it in your face. Plus I can feel your heart beating rapidly."

"Fine! I feel FINE!" He said looking at Tori, his pupils huge and his eyes glazed over.

"I will knock you out I swear it." That seemed to shut him up. He sat back frowning crossing his arms. Tori got him in the car and buckled. He pulled back and hurried over to Matt. "I'll explain when we get him home." The redhead nodded and got into the passenger seat and shut the door, shrinking into it. Tori drove them to Linux's apartment calling up a friend to come watch over the other. "I called Misha to party with you. He's a friend from the club."

"My man. I knew you wouldn't kill my buzz." Linux said as he got out and headed towards the lobby and up to his apartment.

Tori walked with him and made sure there was enough kool- aid in the fridge. "Yeah yeah I'm a fucking great guy," he said as he poured Linux a glass. "Drink this." He went back to Matt and smiled. "Sorry about this, but I couldn't leave him there."

Linux grabbed the drink and chugged it. He sat it down then started taking off clothes. "You are! Cuz I'm horny as hell...When is he getting here?" He asked he took another chug of his drink.

Matt looked at him. "What the fuck is going on?"

"I'm guess it's mostly X and weed. Maybe Speed but I doubt it." There was a knock and Tori answered it. A tall guy with black hair stood there with a joint in hand. "Hey Misha thanks for coming. Just make sure he doesn't jump out a window," "Sure It's cool."

Matt just looked at him confused. "Linux is on drugs?" He asked.

Linux looked over at the guy and licked his lips. "Hey sexy, why don't we get to know each other?" Linux said, half naked as he strutted seductively to the bedroom.

"Yeah..." Tori led Matt out and shut the door. "Look I know this is a big deal and stuff..."

"No, it's just a shock. He never seemed like that on the forum or yesterday." He said as he turned to the door. "I need my pajamas." He opened the door and walked in.

"I wouldn't do that!" As soon as the door opened the sound of screaming moans echoed from the bedroom.

Matt shrugged. "I heard him and Andrew go at it for hours today." He said as he walked over to the futon and dumped a duffle into a shopping bag and started shoving things into it.

"You could borrow mine."

"It's okay." He said as he grabbed his laptop and cords and packed it. He turned and walked towards the door. Tori followed and walked with him down to the car. He felt really ashamed and bit his lip. Matt waited for the door to unlock and looked up at him. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's just... I sold the stuff to him..." Tori ran his fingers through his hair as he unlocked the car.

Matt got in and placed his duffle at his feet, shutting the door. "So you're a drug dealer?" He said slowly.

"Yeah..." He got in and started the car.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" The redhead asked looking at him.

"It's not something I'm not proud of."

"I still would have liked to know. We are suppose to be getting to know each other... " Matt trailed off giving Tori a small smile.

"I guess." The blond smiled back and drove to Soho. It was a really nice rich neighborhood. The blond parked in front of a really nice apartment building. "Here we are." He nodded, looking around. He got out and grabbed his duffle, shutting the door and walking over to Tori. Tori led him up to the elevator to his apartment. He opened the door for him. The place was really nicely decorated in French style furniture. "Well this is it."

"Wow..." He said as he walked in and looked around. He walked into the living room and sit down on the couch and started to unpack his bag.

"What are you doing? The bedroom is this way." Tori said after shutting and locking the door.

He looked confused. "But.. you said no sex.. so I thought I would sleep in the front room..." He trailed off, looking at the blonde.

"I figured that since you have nightmares you'd want to sleep in my bed... With me..." he blushed darkly.

"Oh... um sure..." He said blushing, as he put everything back in his bag and stood up and carried it into the bedroom.

He led the redhead to the master bedroom. It was a designed around ancient China. The bed was round with silks dropping from the high ceiling covering it like curtains. Red and gold colors everywhere.

"Wow. This place is amazing." Matt said as he placed his bag down and started to unpack again. He then sat down and started to pull off his boots.

"Glad you like it. The rooms are all designed by my cousin." He walked over to a red and black dresser and took out a pair of black boxers and a wife beater.

Matt pulled his other boot off and stood up. pulling his shirt off and started undoing his pants.

Tori placed his shoulder bag on the dresser before looking over at the redhead. "You want to take a shower?" Matt looked up at him as he pulled his pants off, and placed them on top of his duffle, completely naked. "Nah. I'm fine." He said as he turned and grabbed his pj pants off the floor and pulled them on. They were Super Mario Bros and had one up mushrooms on them. Tori took his clothes and walked to the bathroom. "I'll be out in a few. I need to get this makeup off and gunk from my hair."

"Okay." He said as he took off his bracelets and goggles from his neck and walked over to the bed. He climbed up and laid down on a pillow on the far side of the bed facing the bathroom. The blond's voice hummed from the open door as steam poured out. It was an hour before Tori came back out with a towel wrapped around his head. Matt opened his eyes slowly and watched him. "You smell nice..." He said sleeply. The bed was so comfortable.

"Thanks," he said pulling off the towel and draping it over the back of his vanity chair. He climbed into the bed and looked at him "It's warmer over here."

"Oh..." He said as he moved over a bit and curled up around the pillow.

Tori smiled and moved closer kissing Matt's cheek. "Night Matt."

Matt turned over and curled around Tori, laying his head on the blonde's chest. "Night Tori."


	18. Everything Crashes Down, Mello's Story

**A/N: Demon's Sinner**-This Chapter was a little harder to write than some simply because of how it ends. But just for you all Our Favorite crazed Murderer is back for his final performance.

**A/N: karaage- **Oh, wow it's been a while since we updated. I've been really sick and then We have a con coming up in about 1 and a half weeks. Just got back from a staff meeting. We both will be working Crowd Control at MomoCon this year! So busy. But if you find us, don't hesitate to say hi!

**Ch 18 Everything Crashes Down- Mello's Story**

Two weeks past in LA and Mello laid back in his new bedroom. Ever since he started taking jobs from Riley and the O'Darby's he was given his own place and a black motorcycle. He rolled over and reached out touching the redheaded Mafia man's hair. It was easy to pretend that this is what it would be like with Matt.

Riley smiled and moved a bit in his sleep. "Mello... what time is it?" He asked without opening his eyes.

"6..."

"Oh, okay..." He said as he snuggled up to the pillow and sighed. "Would you like me to get up?"

"No, we have two hours before either of us has to get up." The blond stated.

"Okay..." He said as he opened his eyes slowly and smiled at the blonde. "Would you like to have round... what round are we on? I forgot." He chuckled.

"8th and only if you are up to it old man," he teased playfully running his fingers over the other's spine.

Riley arched and moaned. "I am not that old." He smirked as he rolled over so the he was on top of Mello. "So, whips, chains, wax, and bondage. What else should we try?" He purred as he ran his fingertips down Mello's cheek slowly.

"We haven't tried knife play." The younger teen sat up and ran his fingers through Riley's red hair. "God I really love your hair."

He grinned. "I'm glad you do." He got up and walked over to his pants and grabbed his switchblade out of his pocket and walked back, crawling back into bed. He placed it on the bed as he straddled Mello's waist, grabbing his wrists and placing them into the leather bondage cuffs on the bed railing. He picked up the knife and opened it with his teeth. "So my darling, how do you want to do this? Still remember the safe word?" He asked, tipping Mello chin up to look at him with the blade of the knife.

"How could I forget the word chocolate?" He rolled his eyes and bit his lip staring at the blade. "Bring it. You know you want to see me bleed for you."

"Oh, I do." he said with a smirk as he slowly moved the knife down Mello's neck with pressure to dig in, but light enough to not cut just yet.

He gasped and tilted his head back allowing more access to his neck. "God... that feels good..."

He chuckled and pulled the blade away slowly and moved it to the other side making a small cut near his collarbone that slowly oozed blood. He leaned over and whispered huskily in his ear. "I'm glad." He then pulled back and continued running the blade slowly over his neck.

Mello's chest rose and fell calmly as he bit his lip. In truth this scared him greatly but the turn on was unbelievable. He felt himself get hard just thinking about the control Riley had over him.

He moved the knife over the blonde's mouth slowly, running the tip over those plumb pink lips. He then moved his blade away and kissed him, tasting the blood from the blade. Riley moaned slightly as his tongue ran over the cut and he pulled back. He then ran the knife down Mello's chest and slowly circled a nipple with the dull side of the blade.

Mello kissed back moaning slightly as he arched into the touch of the blade. He flipped the knife and slowly dragged it across his chest underneath his nipple, leaving a small cut. He then slowly dragged the tip lightly down from his diaphragm to his belly button, leaving small cuts here and there. He leaned down and ran his tongue over his cuts.

"R-Riley... ahhh!" He could stop from moaning as he shook.

He grinned and moved down and slowly ran the dull part of the knife over his thigh and balls slowly.

Mello's whole body tensed up at the feel. "G-God..."

He chuckled, smirking. He moved the blade up Mello's hard cock intentionally very slowly, locking eyes with the blonde, but still paying very close attention to what the blade was doing. He watched the blade as it moved but glanced to Riley. He had no clue why he suggested this but god if the Irish man wasn't fucking great at it. Riley smirked at him and ran the flat part of the blade over the tip of his cock before pulling away and lifting his cock up a bit and running the dull side of the blade along the underside of his cock just as slowly.

The blond gasped out and bucked his hips in wanton need. Riley pulled away before the knife could cut him and continued. He held on to his leg before dragging the blade down his thigh slowly making small cuts that bled. He leaned down and ran his tongue over them,. and moved to do the same thing to the other thigh.

"That's so g-good... p-please, I need you..."

"Alright," Riley said as he closed the knife and placed it on the bed before pulling the blonde's legs over his shoulder and thrusting into him deeply.

"GOD YES!" Mello threw back his head in a loud screaming moan.

Riley moaned and starting thrusting into him rapidly and deeply, hitting his prostate head on as he fucked him into the mattress, the blood from the cuts smearing everywhere on the two.

He moaned loudly as he moved with his thrusts. He called out Riley's name over and over again as he grabbed at the railing. "YES! Oh god yes! M-Make me sc-scream!"

He smirked and increased the pace, shifting a bit and slamming into his prostate as hard as he could the bed lurched and slamming against the wall. He moaned loudly, arching into him. "S-Scream... f-for me... M-Mello..." He panted moaning, as he leaned over and bite at his neck, sucking at the flesh. The blond screamed out as he arched off the bed like a bow. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as Riley fucked him. "OH GOD YES!"

Riley moved a hand between them and started the stroke him roughly in time with his thrusts. He was so close and god the blonde felt so fucking amazing! "AHHHHH! MELLO!" He screamed, moaning deeply as he arched.

"R-RILEY!" He came over both their chests clamping his inner muscles around the redhead's cock. Riley screamed the blonde's name as he came painfully hard. He thrust a couple of more times, riding out his orgasm before pulling out and collapsing on his panting hard. "A-are y-you o-okay?" He panted smirking up at the blonde.

He laid there a minute just breathing. "Y-Yeah... I'm good." He looked at the clock and smirked. "We have to get up. I have a target to follow."

He chuckled and moved and un-cuffed him from the bed and rolled over. "Shower?" He said with a grin.

"Yeah but no fooling around, my legs can't take it."

He sat up and raised his hands in the air in surrender. "Promise." He chuckled. "So, how did you like it?" He purred as he got off the bed and stretched.

"That was great. You are the only one who makes me scream."

He laughed. "Really? Shame." He looked at the blonde, licking his lips. "I don't know if I want to help you up or just admire your sexy ass for a couple of minutes..." He muttered with a smirk.

Mello pushed himself up and moved to the bathroom. "You know I've been wondering something about you."

"What?" Riley asked as he followed him.

"Are you married?"

"No. I'm widowed. Why do you ask?" He asked curiously.

"You always wear that ring."

"Oh. It's my old wedding band. It's a custom in my country to give it to the one person you want to spend the rest of your life with. The wearer then places it backwards with the heart facing them to tell others that their heart belongs to someone, that they are no longer available." He explained. "I just never took it off." He shrugged.

"Yeah I know what it means." He turned on the shower making sure the water was as hot as it could be. "Why didn't you take it off?"

He shrugged. "Never found another person to give my heart to…" He said as he grabbed them both a towel and washcloth.

"I see." He turned on the cold water making it more comfortable and stepped in under the spray.

He grabbed the washcloths and joined him. "Why do you ask?" He said curiously as he grabbed the shampoo and put some in his hand and started helping the blonde wash his hair, his fingers massaging his scalp.

Mello purred as he closed his eyes. "Just curious is all."

"You know you can ask me anything." He said as he continued. He had actually came to care about the blonde, more than he should.

"Careful Riley or someone might think I'm important to you," he teased turning and rinsing out his hair.

"What?" He said as he watched the blonde. "Maybe you are…" He purred with a smirk.

"Don't let anyone else hear you say that." He leaned forward and kissed his lips. "The other blond hit men might get jealous."

He kissed him. "They can fuck off for all I care." He said with smirk grabbing a wash cloth and soaping it them running it over Mello's chest and shoulders washing him.

It wasn't new for Mello to be treated like this. Riley and Rod spoiled him greatly every time they were near him. "You keep treating me like this and I might just have to stay."

"I hope you do." He smirked as he leaned in and kissed him deeply. He continued washing him, his hand went lower and started washing his cock and balls.

"Watch it. I have to work." The blond pulled away and touched his cheek. "When I get back I'll be sure to let you have me to yourself."

"I was just washing you." He purred innocently grinning. He chuckled and pecked him on the cheek. "Let me wash your back. I promise I won't do anything."

He turned and leaned his head forward.

Riley washed his back, ass and thighs. "Okay, done." He said as he stood up.

Mello rinsed off just as his phone rang. He got out and answered on the third ring. "What?" The blond listened to the other person as he started drying off. "Yeah I know I'm leaving now... Shut the hell up and follow the fucker then. God a monkey could do your job... Oh I'm sorry you're stupid, now do your damn jobs!" He hung up and rolled his neck. "Morons, all of them."

Riley laughed. "I'm sorry I kept you so long." He said as he begun washing his hair.

"You didn't but the people Rod gave me are nothing but fucking simpleminded retards."

Riley laughed more. "Rod is a nice person, and I would do anything in the world for him, but damn, he doesn't know what he's doing." Riley rinsed his hair and started to wash his body.

"Because he doesn't. All his brilliant ideas are mine." He walked out with the towel around his waist.

Riley chuckled and rinsed off. He turned off the water and grabbed his towel drying off and followed Mello. "I know. I haven't been a Don for almost 20 years for nothing, you are brilliant."

"You introduced yourself as second in command and your brother as Don."

He chuckled. "It's for safety. Something we've been doing for a while." He said as he walked over to him.

"And what makes you think I won't use that to my advantage?" He pulled on his clothing and grabbed his helmet.

"Cuz Rod already knows. Why do you think he was talking to me this whole entire time and you never see Patrick anywhere?" He asked.

"You act like I never knew."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I thought you did. Anyway, I'm helping you get to the top. You can use me all you want, I'm use to it. I just think you would make an excellent Don.

"No thanks, Don's are in the media and I can't have my face shown anywhere."

"Well at least a good Consigliere." He said shrugging.

"That seems better to me. It will give me more free time to work on catching Kira."

He nodded. "That will be a excellent use of your talents." He said before he walked over and pulled him into a kiss.

Mello kissed back before pulling away and walking out, He had work to do. Riley sighed and got dressed himself. Cared for him far more than he needed to. He played with the claddagh ring on his finger. The angel was just using him to get to the top, nothing else. Nothing. Mello followed his target for that whole day and called Rod once he had confirmation that the guy was stealing from them. "I'll meet you at the club. Call Riley this effects him too since the guy is double crossing both of you. I have pictures of him and two runners talking to cops and stashing cash."

"Okay. I'll call him and we'll meet you at the club as soon as possible." Rod said as he pulled his jacket on. The blond hung up and snapped a few more photos before running to his motorcycle and taking off. He drove to the club in only thirty minutes. Mello got off and walked in looking for either man. Riley and Rod where waiting for him in a booth in the back of the club. Riley looked pissed and was chain smoking. Rod looked like he had had the tail end of a chewing out by the Irish man.

Mello walked over and threw the pictures on the table. "I warned you about that guy last week."

Rod looked at him. "I'm sorry; I should have listened to you." He said looking down at the table. Riley growled. "What the fuck Rod. This is my fucking money too! LISTEN TO THE KID! When he tells you something is wrong than it is! You're such a dumb ass sometimes! I'm trying to help you the best I can, but not at the expense of my family." He glared at Rod.

"Enough, this is what the police want. If we fight now then it just makes it easier for them to catch us. You two have the fucker brought in. I'll deal with the runners. Call me when you have the guy in lock down."

"I'm sorry, I'm not fighting; just don't want him to find out the hard way like I did," He said as he stubbed the cancer stick out. So we bring him and get shut down. We'll do it." He said to Mello as he stood up. Rod nodded. "I'm terribly sorry. Next time I'll put my complete trust in you Mello." "Come on Rod, We have some ass to kick." He said as he winked at Mello.

"You should always listen to me Rod. I've gotten you this far I won't fail you." He turned and walked out to find the runners. Those kids were easier to sway than anyone. Promises of cash or drugs and they were wrapped around your finger.

"Seriously, listen to him next time. He'll never be wrong. Kid's too smart." Riley said as he walked out with Rod and they went to find the guy.

After about an hour they had the guy in the basement, strapped to a chair with him and Rod and two heavies watching him. Riley called Mello on his phone. The blond answered it and told Riley he would be there. When he walked in everyone took notice. He had more respect than any Don in the city. He was feared for his temper and once he got to the basement door all eyes were on him. Before he stepped in he crossed himself whispering a small prayer of forgiveness as he was about to harm a human being. "Amen," he whispered in Russian as he walked in and stared at the man tied to the chair. "Give me a blade."

Riley produced the same switchblade he had used earlier when they were knife playing and handed it to the blonde. Rod stood on the other side of Mello glaring at the guy. Riley and him had already taken some anger out on him.

"Everyone pay very close attention. This man has betrayed the Family and this is what will happen to any and all traitors." The teen walked up and grabbed the man by the jaw forcing it open. He opened the blade and slid it between the man's teeth. "Since you like talking, how about I help by giving you a bigger mouth." Mello pushed the blade up cutting through the cheek all the way up to the bone in the jaw. He pulled the blade out as the man screamed. "Untie him." The teen took a few steps back and handed Riley his knife back. Riley took the knife back, smirking. "That's how you do it Rod." He muttered. Rod nodded grimly. The heavies untied him. "Anything else we need to do to him?" He asked the blonde as he placed the switchblade back in his pocket.

"Yeah," The blond smirked and pulled out his gun cocking it. He kissed the cross of his rosary before pointing the barrel to the man's head. "You have five second to run before I start shooting." Mello licked his lips. "One, Two," he counted slowly. Riley started laughing. Rod stood there gaping, along with the two heavies and the guy.

"Three, Four, Five." He pulled the trigger on five splattering blood, brain matter and bone on himself and the men and wall behind the traitor. Riley had covered his face while the heavies and Rod got a faceful of brain. Rod ran out of the room sick. Riley pulled his arms down from his face slowly and looked at Mello. "Congrats, darling, you just made Consigliere." He smiled at him as he watched the blonde. The smirk never left the blonde's lips. "Make sure every man knows that if they even think about betraying the Family they will get the same." He pulled his gun away and put it in the back of his pants. Mello turned and gave a nod to Riley before walking out with his head high.

"Will do," He said as he told the heavies to clean this shit up and followed Mello out. The blond was out the back door doubled over vomiting. He was shaking and tears were falling from his eyes. Riley looked at him before walking over and pulling his hair back from his face and rubbing his back. "It's going to be okay." He whispered soothingly in his ear around an unlit cigarette.

He coughed and stood up straight. "I-I've never done that before..."

"It's alright, few people have." He said as he wrapped his arms around him to steady the blonde. "Come on, let's get you home and cleaned up." He said as he slowly lead the blonde to the parking lot where his BMW was.

"Yeah... Thanks Riley you're the only one I can trust..."

He smiled and helped the blonde into the car. "It's okay." He said as he got in and shut the door and told the driver to take them to Mello's apartment. He took his jacket off and pulled the blonde's head in his lap, covering his body with his jacket. "Shhh... everything will be alright." He said as he ran a hand through the blonde's hair. He smiled and looked up at Riley. "I mean it... You are a saving grace."

He chuckled. "And you my darling are an angel sent from the Holy Mother herself." He said smiling down at the blonde sweetly. When they got to the apartment Mello walked in and then went to the bathroom to rinse out his mouth. He didn't notice the dark figure on his bed. Riley walked and stopped, pulled out his gun and had it cocked and pointed at the person on the bed in seconds. "Who the fuck are you and why are you in here?" He yelled.

"Well aren't you a smooth operator," Beyond said as he sat there giving the redhead a manic grin. His eyes stared up above Riley's head as Mello walked out. "That's Aden, he's kind of harmless."

"Friend of yours?" he asked as he slowly lowered his gun.

"More like a mentor than anything." Mello looked at him carefully. "What are you doing here Aden?"

"Just came by to give you this. It's a copy of your book signed by the killer himself." He grinned at them. Riley nodded and un-cocked his gun and placed it back in his jacket. "Nice to meet you," He said as he took his jacket off and draped it on a chair as he made himself at home like usual.

"To tell the truth little Mello is more like A than me. Mail was more like me than anything." He stood and walked to the open window blowing them a kiss. "See you in the next life Blondie."

Riley turned around at that, frowning as he stared at Aden. "What did you say?" He asked him.

"He's crazy. The guy escaped from a mental institution years ago. You can't really believe anything he says."

He nodded before walking over to Mello and pulling him into a deep kiss. The blond kissed back laying his head against the redhead's chest. "Sorry about him. He's odd."

"It's okay. I've seen weirder." He said as he swooped down and picked up the blonde and carried him bridal style to the bathroom and turned on the shower and set down Mello and took his jacket off and pulled out his gun before picking him back up and carrying into the shower fully clothed. "Let the water wash the blood off you and I'll fix a nice warm bubble bath for both of us, Okay?" He said as he washed his face.

"You take such good care of me. Makes me wish you and I were more."

He smiled softly. "We can be if you want..." He said hesitantly.

"What about your wife?" He asked as he stepped out of the shower and peeled off his leather.

"She's been dead for 8 years." He said as he looked at him. "If it bothers you so much, you can have it." He said as he turned off the water and stepped out, taking the ring off and holding out to him. Mello stared at it as if it would bite him. "For her sake how about we put it on an alter in her memory." He moved forward pressing his naked body to Riley's. "I just want you to know that I'm with you because I want to be. I care about you."

"I care about you deeply." Riley said as he pushed some hair from his face and smiled at him, kissing his lips deeply. The blond smiled and kissed back. There was only one person Mello loved... Matt was far away and hopefully safe. The redhead barely left Mello's thoughts but he could be held by Riley and feel like he was being held by his old friend. Riley was more than just a means to an end. He was sanity like B in this fucked up life.

Riley smiled. "So you're now my comare..." He smiled wide, toothy grin. He pulled away and placed a kiss on the blonde forehead. He then sat down the ring on the counter and went to run a bath. "I meant it when I said you were angel sent from the Holy Mother herself." He smiled at Mello softly, before putting bubble bath into the tub and standing and taking his clothes off.

"What's a Comare?" He asked as he got into the tub. It felt so good to be in the water.

The redhead chuckled and got into the water behind the blonde and pulled him close to him, moving bubbles playing in the water. "It means that we are together, that you are mine and no one can touch you." He explained as he kissed Mello's neck.

"I see." He leaned back and tilted his head to the side.

"Is that okay?" He asked as he nipped at the blonde's neck. "No one would cross me... Let's just say I have a worst temper than yours." He whispered in his ear. He turned and kissed Riley's lips. "I feel honored that you would put yourself on the line for me. Know that I will do the same."

Riley kissed him back. "I would, I've helped you this far. Remember we first got together, and you argued with me about it being no gain?" He purred, smiling.

"What have you gained with me?" He smirked and ran his hands over the redhead's chest. "You have everything now. The world is yours for the taking with me at you side."

He smirked. "Yes." He placed a hand on his cheek. "God sent me an angel, so that the world won't feel so fucked up and shitty." He caressed his cheek with his fingertips.

"Or maybe Satan sent a devil to help you burn it to the ground."

"Your too sweet." He chuckled. "But still either one is fine with me." He chuckled and grabbed a wash cloth and started washing him gently.

"I can't be in the spot light... You have to keep my name and face from the media. If I'm seen then Kira will end me."

"Of course, I'll personally make it everyone's first priority. Trust me; there is a reason why the Italians and the Russians are afraid of us." He paused smirking. "If you thought you had power before," He chuckled, "you don't even know..." He kissed him deeply. "Mo ghrá..." He purred, playing with his hair, his green eyes sparkling. Mello moved his hand up and stared at his fingers. If L could see him now... He was breaking every rule that had ever been given to them at Wammy's. He was deep in the underworld planning to set the world on fire. "I am no angel nor am I god but I will kill Kira..." He moved his hand under the water and touched his tattoo. "I'm one of L's heirs..."

Riley looked at him. "L's heirs?" He asked. "As in international detective L?" He asked a bit worried. Shit! What the fuck?!

"Yeah, I was groomed from birth to take over for him once he died. At least that is until I left and was disowned."

"Oh." He said relieved. "I can see that. You're extremely intelligent. So L disowned you? Guy's not as smart as I thought. I would have thought he would want some of the greatest minds when he took strikes at Kira." He shook his head and dipped the wash cloth in the water before bringing back up and washing his back.

"What?" Mello jerked his head to the side and stared at him. "When was the last you heard of movement from L?"

"Last week, he was trying to shut down Kira supporting websites, and also trying to pinpoint Kira's location. Dude's really sloppy with his trail." Riley said shrugging.

"Cause that isn't L." Mello's face went pale and he got out of the tub. He grabbed his phone and dialed the number to April's shop. He had to tell B. If this guy could impersonate L then that meant he had the files! B could die!

"Mello. What do you need?" He asked as he followed him pulling on clothing.

"Gothic Canvas Ink, How may I help you?" April answered.

"Where's Aden?"

"Upstairs. I'll take the phone to him." She said as she got up and walked up to the apartment.

He pulled away and looked over at Riley. "I need to get to Gothic Canvas Ink now."

"Okay." He said as he handed Mello his pants and gun. He than walked over and grabbed his jacket and pulled the blonde out the door. Mello pulled on his pants and followed out as he waited for April to hurry the hell up. Riley ran down to the car and told the driver to take them to the tattoo parlor 10 minutes away and it was a 911. He pulled the blonde into the car and shut the door. The driver sped off.

April walked into the room and saw B on the bed. She sighed and walked over to him, still having the phone to her ear. "Aden. Mello's on the phone." She said as she walked over and shook him. "Come on wake up." She said irritated. She shook him more violently, holding the phone to her ear as she shook him with both hands. "Aden..." She whispered worried as she felt for a pulse. There was none. She started screaming and crying, dropping the phone.

The car pulled to a rough stop outside the tattoo parlor. Once the car slowed Mello was out and running. He hurried up to the upstairs apartment and stared at the glazed eyes of Beyond Birthday. The corpse was on the bed just staring at nothing. But the twisted part was his eyes; Crimson, with blood falling like tears. "B..."

April was sitting there on the bed stroking his hair silently crying deeply, her makeup smeared. "I just talked to him like 5 minutes before you called. He said he wasn't feeling well and went to lay down…" She whispered to Mello as Riley came in. "What happened?" He asked as he walked over to Mello.

"Kira..." The blond slammed his fist into the wall cracking the plaster. "Kira killed him!"

"What?!" April asked startled. Riley nodded in understanding and pulled Mello into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"He was fucking killed by Kira!" He shrugged Riley off and took a breath. "Get someone here and burn the corpse to ash. I want no trace he was here. April pull yourself together and collect everything he owned."

She sniffled and nodded pulling out a small bag out from under the bed and sitting it in front of him before going to the dresser and pulling out a handful of clothing and a couple of jackets. She then laid them next to the bag. "That's it." She said.

While she was doing this Riley had called in some of his boys. "They will be here in a few minutes." He said as he hung up. "Mello..." He placed a hand on Mello's cheek. "Hit me. Hit me as hard as you can." He said as he squared his feet and stood there with his hands out like a target.

"What? Are you high?"

"No. You need it. That rage is going to slowly eat at you and your going to take it out on the wrong people, even if you don't know it, trust me, I know. So just hit me. I am your punching bag; Just not hard enough to knock me out." He smiled softly at the blonde.

Mello gave the man a glare as he looked away. "I can handle myself. I've been told to reign in my emotions."

"Mello... You're going to need it... no one can keep this kinda thing inside… I know..." He said gently.

The blond was never good at holding in his emotions and right now he looked ready to scream and cry. He took a step back and raised his fist. Riley stood there, unflinching with his arms spread out wide. Mello grit his teeth as he swung slamming his fist into Riley's gut as hard as he could. Riley gasped and doubled over for a moment, panting before standing up again and spreading out his arms. His eyes were watering badly and he was biting his lip painfully. It felt good to let it out. He pulled back and slammed his fist back into the redhead's gut with more force than the last one. Kira had taken away two people that Mello respected and cared for. He was going to pay dearly for this.


	19. Just Friends, Matt's story

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: Sorry about the long wait for an update. We've have been very busy in real life here. Someone dug up our yard and cut our telephone wire and it took a while for them to find out what was wrong so no internet for a while. Plus we are doing a Death Note panel at Seishun Con at the end of this month that we have been getting ready for. ALSO OUR OLD FORUM IS DOWN! Since we had no internet, they disabled it for inactivity. We got a new domain, and this forum is better than ever! **

**belovedlcsquare . forumotion . com**

**(just take the spaces out.)**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **Even though I have been forgetting to do this. I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE NOR IT'S CHARACTERS. THAT'S GOES FOR ALL CHAPTERS IN PARADISE LOST.

**A/N: Demon's Sinner: **INSECURITIES! Everyone reveals worry and we see a little more of our dearest Matty

**A/N: karaage:** This chapter, we actually get a glimpse at everyone's skeletons in the closet and see that not everything is rainbows and sunshine at paradise.

**Ch. 19: Just Friends (Matt's Story)**

Matt walked into Paradise, wearing a slim fit black and white stripped t-shirt, black fingerless gloves, black Tripp jeans with chains and his combats. He looked around for Tori and saw him at the bar. He smiled widely and made his way over to him. He had been 'living' with the blonde for two weeks and they had been on about 4-5 dates now. It was nice.

Tori was leaning over talking to Andrew about a song he heard on the radio. As always the blond was dressed to kill in a Ki top of red and black fabric, a short dark purple mini skirt. The Obi was tied neatly and made to look like black lace butterfly wings. Instead of heels he wore platform sandals making him 5' 7".

Matt walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek softly. He then held out a long stemmed huge fully bloomed pink rose. The stem had been dethorned carefully. "Hey sweetheart." He said with a smile. The blond turned and when his baby blue eyes landed on the rose he couldn't help but smile. "Oh Matt! Thank you!" He took it and kissed his lips deeply. Matt kissed back just as deeply, smiling. "I thought you might like it." He chuckled, wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist.

"I love it." Tori sniffed it and smiled sweetly.

"Good, cuz I was walking by this flower shop and I looked at the rose and said you know my boyfriend can totally make this beautiful. So I bought." He said with a lopsided grin.

"But instead you gave it to me," Tori teased giggling.

"Who better than you to show it how to be beautiful." Matt said grinning softly.

"Flirt, such sweet talk will get you everywhere."

"Oh really now?" The redhead purred licking his lips. He had been pinning for weeks for this blonde, it was killing him. He leaned down and kissed Tori's cheek softly. The blonde winked and pulled him to the dance floor. "Dance with me before my shift."

"Okay." He said was he followed the blonde, actually taller than him for once in his combats. Tori stepped out and into the middle of the dancers. He started to move his body to the fast pace beat. His hips swung left and right as he grind to the music. It was like watching water spiral down a stream. He dropped low and shimmied back up popping and looking like a cobra with his moves.

Matt danced with him, trying his best to stay in rhythm with the blonde. He had gotten a little bit better over the last two weeks but not much. The older man moved closer and turned pressing his ass to Matt's crotch as he grind against the redhead. He reached back and used his hands to guide Matt along with him. Matt started to get it and matched the blonde's rhythm perfectly. He ran his hands down the blonde's sides slowly as they grind, feeling himself get hard just from the simple touch. Fuck! He was so easily flustered now a days.

Tori turned and smiled at him as he moved them into the shadows off to the side. "You've gotten better."

"Just a bit." He said grinning, running a hand through Tori's blonde locks slowly.

"Tonight... Do you want to... try? With me?"

"Try what?" Matt asked confused.

"Sex..."

He smiled widely as he kissed the blonde deeply pulling him closely against him. "I have wanted nothing more for weeks." He purred into his ear.

"I know... I just didn't want it to seem like I was doing it to make you forget. I only sleep with a person I care about." Tori told him.

"I care about you deeply." Matt said softly, telling the truth. God it felt so good to be in a happy healthy relationship. Tori made him so happy. "I know you were just waiting for my sake and I thank you for it." He placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

He checked his watch and smiled at Matt sweetly. "I'll see you when I get off."

"Okay." He said as he kissed him deeply and let go of him reluctantly. "Have fun."

"I always do!" Tori ran off to the DJ booth and pulled his hair back as he started spinning records. Matt walked over to the bar, but then stopped. He wanted to be completely sober for this. He then turned around and found Linux and walked over to him. The redhead spent the next hour ranting to Linux about all his worries. What he wasn't good? He had never been a top... What if Tori were a bottom? And all sorts of other things. Linux finally got rid of him for a bit and walked over to Tori's booth.

"Please for the love of the holy mother herself; tell your boyfriend that he's great at sex!" Linux said irritated. Tori looked down at him and blinked. "Tonight is our first time Linux. I'm sure he will be great though."

"Oh, that's why he's going whine whine whine, bitch bitch bitch, moan moan moan, I'm bad at sex in my ear for the last hour." He chuckled.

"Shut it Linux. I'm nervous too."

"What are you two so nervous about?" Linux asked, raising a brow.

"Because I just want to make him happy."

"Dude, he's fucking happier than a kid in a fucking candy store. What more do you want?"

"For you to let me do my job." Tori said, a little irritated.

"Whatever, just so you know he's a huge fucking masochist..." Linux trailed off looking at his nails and smirking.

"How do you know?"

"I've known him for 7 yrs. We've talked about everything under the sun." Linux said smirking.

"Good to know."

"What? I told you we've never had sex. Talked about Cybering and I heard him masturbate a couple of times but that's about it." He said shaking his head. "He's also got a sadistic streak in him."

"I have to work." Tori told him again.

"What? I'm giving you important information here and you're just going to brush me off?" Linux asked shocked.

"Linux I do have a job. I can't talk all the time. I'm a DJ and believe me this isn't fucking easy to mix music."

"Okay. I understand but don't you want to know about him?" He asked, "I mean I've talked to you longer than this before."

"On my break. I can't stop right now."

"Fine. Come see me in an hour." Linux said as he pushed off the wall and started to walk away. Tori sighed and got back to work. Matt was sitting there when Linux got back. "Wanna dance?" He asked the redhead. Matt looked at him. "Sure." The redhead said as he got up and followed Linux to the dance floor and they started grinding and laughing cuz Matt hadn't really gotten the hang of it yet. Tori was blasting the song 'Don't Trust Me' over the speakers loudly.

Linux got behind Matt and pulled him close before placing his hands on Matt hips and slowly grinding them both to the music. He leaned in and said something to Matt and the redhead burst out laughing.

After about two hours, Tori took a break and went to the bar to get a drink and find Linux. Matt and Linux were still in the middle of the dance floor grinding. Matt had gotten a lot better and was actually leading Linux with his hands on his hips, whispering something to him. Linux laughed and said something back. Tori sat there for a minute and looked out at the dance floor. The sight of Matt and Linux like that hurt deeply. Matt was his not the fucking slut's! The blond stood and walked to the floor grabbing Matt and pulling him away with a poisonous smile directed at Linux.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Tori said.

"What?" Matt said startled. Linux raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? Like an hour ago." He said confused.

"I can't take breaks every hour. I'm free for like 30 minutes."

"Oh. Well didn't know." He said staring at Tori. "What's going on?" Matt asked confused.

The blond's eyes softened as he looked at Matt smiling. "Linux wanted to talk. I should probably be talking to you instead though."

"Why? Why did you pull me away? That kinda hurt." He said frowning a bit.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I didn't mean to pull you like that." Tori bit his lip. He had been jealous when he saw Linux and Matt together like that. It had just made him snap a bit.

"We weren't doing anything." Linux said frowning as he folded his arms. "He was still worried about sex and if you were a bottom and shit and I told him that sex was like grinding on the dance floor. If he could lead me then he had nothing to worry about. I was also telling him about different moves he could use. He was just nervous." He explained as Matt blushed deeply.

Tori turned to Matt and kissed his lips. "Sex with me will be a little bit different. I'm not like other guys."

"How so?" He said looking at Tori confused.

"Unlike Linux, I'm a virgin."

"Oh." He said shocked. He looked even more scared. Linux's mouth fell open in shock. The blond shot Linux a look. "Oh don't look so shocked."

"Sorry can't help it." He said looked at Tori. "It is shocking."

"How so? Because I'm 27?"

"Yeah, but," Linux motioned to himself, "It just seems a bit off putting." He said as he looked at Matt. "Matty, it's nothing to shit yourself over." Linux said shaking his head. The boy looked so scared.

Tori looked to Matt and blinked. "It's really no big deal Matty. We'll just have to go slow."

Matt looked at him and shook his head, not knowing how to put this. He looked to Linux for help. Linux sighed. "The boy's never been a top and he likes it rough, he can't go slow."

The blond sighed and bit his lip. "Okay this is going to be embarrassing later but I might as well since I have like 10 minutes." He took Matt's hand and led him to a part of the club were girls were rocking out on poles. He went to one and asked the girls there to excuse him. They moved away and Tori made Matt stand where he could see the pole. "This should help you stop worrying a bit."

The song Welcome to Chaos by Sons of Rust started to play and Tori took a breath. He slid his hand up the pole behind him slowly as he twisted slightly doing a complete back bend and raising one leg straight up. His hips shifted as he used the pole to help him flip backwards. Once his feet hit the ground he did a split. The teen slid his legs slowly till he was on his knees before rising up to his feet again.

Matt never had been so turned on before. He was amazing. He watched with wide eyes, licking his lips. Linux was next to him laughing and wolf whistling.

He moved around the pole slowly always staring into Matt's eyes as his hips swung side to side. Tori climbed up the pole, flipped and did a split in the air upside down revealing the Black and red laced panties underneath his skirt. He wrapped his legs around the pole as he slid down slowly. When he got to the floor he placed his hands down flat and did a back flip off the bar to land standing in front of Linux and Matt just as the song finished and Bad Girlfriend started.

Linux giggled. "You have nothing to worry about, you lucky son of a bitch." He said as he patted Matt on the shoulder. Matt just stared at Tori for a moment, wide eyed. He then pulled Tori roughly into a deep kiss that was all tongue and teeth, his hands holding onto the back of his neck.

Tori was blushing as he kissed back with just as much passion. He pulled away panting before shrugging. "I don't like doing that in public, the pole thing I mean."

"Why not?! You're amazing!" Matt said breathless, trailing his lips down Tori's neck.

"It's embarrassing..."

"No, it's not, if you're that good." He leaned in close to the blonde's ear. "I've never been so fucking turned on in my life." He purred softly so no one could hear him.

"I have two more hours and I get off..."

"I don't think I can last that long...but I'll try." The redhead smirked at the blonde wickedly.

"If anything I could just give you a private show at home. I have a pole in one of my rooms."

Matt's smirk widened, a mischievously wicked glint in his eyes. "Mmm... I would like that." He purred as he licked at shell of Tori's ear.

Linux laughed. "Looks like you've awaken the beast! Maybe I should be giving you tips instead of him." He said as he laughed. "Seriously, Stripper and DJ, when do you sleep?"

"I am not a stripper. I couldn't do cheer leading so I took pole dancing classes."

Linux laughed harder. "Yeah Yeah."

Matt moved and nipped and sucked at Tori's pulse. Linux smiled. "Down Tiger! Let me have a couple of minutes with your boyfriend over here."

Tori pulled away and smiled at the redhead. "I have to go."

Matt sighed and nodded, letting the blonde go. Linux motioned for Tori to follow him. The blond followed behind and kept glancing at Matt. "I'm glad he's relaxed."

Matt smiled at him before going to bar and ordering a water.

"More like horny as hell." Linux laughed as they sat down at a table a ways away from the redhead."So, you've never done it? Like at all?" He asked still a bit shocked.

"I've given oral but no Linux I've never had sex."

"Wow." He said, "Well, um do you know about the basics?" He asked trying to be helpful.

"Yes. I took sex ed in high school and I have four older brothers."

"Sorry I was just wondering, it's a lot different for guys, you wouldn't learn about this shit in sex ed. Fuck they are still denying we fucking exist around here." Linux shook his head.

"Andrew and Marco are both gay so yes I know plus I've watched porn."

"Okay, okay. So you know about eveything, even the prostate?" He said as if they were talking about the weather.

"Yes. Linux I have heard from you all about this shit now let me go to work. I'm a virgin not stupid."

"What? I'm just making sure before I give you some tips about our Matty." Linux said sighing.

"What tips?"

"Have you ever dealt with a switch before?" He asked seriously.

"No. I don't know what that means."

"Okay. You know how the basic S&M relationship works, right? You have the Sadist and the Masochist." Linux explained, talking with his hands.

"Just tell me what a switch is."

"I'm explaining it right now." He shook his head. "You know how a basic Submissive and Dominant relationship goes, right?"

"Yes. I know S and M, I know Sub and Dom."

"Well, a switch is both Submissive and Dominant, both top and bottom, both Sadistic and Masochistic." Linux explained farther. "Matty is a switch and you just woke his dominant, sadistic side"

"Okay. I can handle that."

"Oh no, honey. I've heard him tell me about what his face. They did some rough kinky ass shit; the other guy had bloody claw marks on his back. I'm talking fractured bones." Linux shook his head.

"I can handle it. I've never had a partner but I've dated sadist."

"Okay, but I would try to get him back to being in the submissive mind frame, being a virgin in all." He said looking a bit worried.

"What if I want him Dominant?"

"Didn't you hear him, He can't go slow. He doesn't know what to do and he will end of hurting you and he is upset and come crying to me. Do you realize this is going to be the first time he has slept with someone since he came from England and it's someone he cares about you too." Linux sighed.

"I know you're trying to help Linux but I want Matt to be my first and I feel like he will be perfect for me."

Linux face palmed. "I'm not telling you not to sleep with him. I'm just saying if I have to be blunt, he doesn't know how to prepare your ass for his giant cock. If he doesn't do it right, tissue will tear and break and there will be pain and bleeding. Lots of bleeding and it will freak him the fuck out."

"I'll help him go slow. Linux I know you are just trying to be helpful but please. Let me worry about myself."

"I'm worrying about him." He stated looking at Tori. "He can't go slow."

"It'll be okay." He walked over to the DJ booth and started work again.

Linux shook his head. "No, it won't." He got up and followed him. "Ever wonder why after all these years, and even when he made the first move I didn't make a move back?"

"I know all about his lovers Linux. He told me what happened."

He shook his head, a look of misery and heartbreak on it. "He has always been my Matt-fish. For 7 years I had to sit and listen to him hurt. I don't want him to hurt anymore and I can't give him what he wants. I don't think anyone can." He said quietly, a tear slowly falling from his face. "I'm going to go." He said as he turned, wiping at his face.

"He just needs to heal... All wounds heal with the right care and I will give him care."

Linux shook his head. "You don't get it." He said turned back around to face him, crying softly, his face full of rage. "His life and head are more fucked up than a Wal-Mart on black Friday. There is no way to fix him, it's kinda useless. His heart is not here. I've tried! For fucking 7 years! You can't patch that big of a hole." He hissed. "If you break him, I'll fucking kill you." He said with a manic gleam in his eyes before he turned and walked off towards the just glared and walked away from the DJ booth he snatched Linux by the arm and dragged the young teen outside. "I am not going to fucking do this there so you better have it all out here. What the fuck is with you? I mean it what the fuck?"

"Let go of me! Nothing is wrong!" He said as he struggled and pulled out of his grip. He headed towards his car.

"You like him!"

He just kept walking, pulling a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and lighting one.

"Linux you are a fucking ass hole!"

He turned. "How am I a fucking asshole?" He yelled around the cancer stick.

"You think you know fucking everything! You stand there and yell at me like I don't fucking have a clue! I know he's been hurt and I know he has scars but damn it I don't care because I love him anyways!"

He shook his head. "I'm not saying anything about that. I just want to make sure you know what you are doing, he's fragile. I just don't want to see him hurt anymore, I can't take it." He said as he blew out smoke and shifted his weight. "Some scars just can't be fixed."

"Are you saying that because you can't fix your own or because you think he can't?"

"Both. The only one that can help him is the one that made those scars." Linux said as he took a drag.

"You're wrong. The only one who can fix your wounds is yourself."

"Sometimes it doesn't work that way. When your life is shit, sometimes you just need that someone to sit there with you through it all, making sure you're still alive." Linux's eyes became more pained and he looked like he was going to cry again.

"I'm not going to leave him Linux. I care about him so much."

Linux stood there for a moment before turning and walking back to his car, his shoulders bit his lip as he walked back inside and went to find Matt. Linux got into his car and lost it, sobbing loudly, just sitting there.

Matt was looking for Linux, he hadn't seen him in a while and he really just wanted to see how the talk with Tori had gone. He saw the blonde and ran over to him. "Hey have you seen Linux?" He asked smiling at the blonde.

Tori sighed and began playing with the sleeve of his Ki. "We had a fight..."

"What do you mean?" Matt asked frowning slightly.

"He said some things and we started yelling..."

"What things? Why were you yelling?" His frown got deeper.

The blond shook his head. "I-I don't really know why. He was telling me not to let you dominate and I told him I wanted you too and then he started saying how I would hurt you."

Matt nodded, looking ashen. He thought this was all taken care of, that he was going to bottom. He didn't know what he was doing, and Tori didn't seem to get that. He sighed. "Where is he?" He asked quietly.

"Matt... What do you want? It's about you being comfortable too."

"I told you. I thought we had settled it. I-I don't want to top." He said looking away.

"Okay. Then I'll top."

"But you wanted me to!" Matt said looking up, biting his lip. "I'm sorry I'm just being a bit selfish, I want your first time to be great and if you want me to top I'll do it, it's fine." He said smiling at him.

Tori giggled and kissed his lips. "It's about us becoming one... You're feelings matter too and for our first time I'll top then you okay?"

"No, its fine. I'll top. I want to." He said again as he kissed him.

"Okay. Let's get out of here. I want to get back and have you to myself."

"Okay." He said as he kissed the blonde's lips just as Linux walked into the club, staggering a bit and coming on to every guy he saw. He walked over to Matt and Tori. "Sup." He said grinning manically. "Such a fucking beautiful night! Great night to fuck. So who do you recommend?" He asked a bit whimsical. "I think that guy over there is fucking sexy as hell." He said pointing to a black haired guy in the corner. "Whatcha think Tori?" He asked laughing.

"I wouldn't know. We're going."

"Oh really? The night is still young! Come on dance with me!" He said to Matt, who smiled, then looked at Tori. "He's not mad at all. I don't know why you were worried." Matt said motioning to Linux.

"He's high off his ass. He does this all the time. Come on let's leave."

Linux whined. "Come on, seriously its like 11 pm." He said frowning. Matt looked at him and knitted his brows. "What's wrong?" He asked Tori.

"Please Matt... I want to be with you." Tori took Matt's hand and slowly led him away from the drugged up teen.

"Come on! Don't leave me! I need my wing man!" Linux as he grabbed Matt's wrist. The red head froze and looked at Tori. "Seriously what's going on?" Matt asked the blonde frowning.

"Linux get the hell off my boyfriend!"

Linux froze and looked like he had been slapped. He dropped Matt's hand and just stood there. Matt looked at Tori. "Okay, seriously tell me what the fuck is going on with you right now!"

Tori was staring hard at Linux before letting go of Matt and looking down at the floor. "I think I need a drink..."

"I think I'm just going to go." Linux said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple of pills and looked at them hard for a bit for throwing them into his mouth and walking over to the bar. Matt looked at him and then Tori. "Fine." The redhead turned and walked to the door.

"Matt wait..." Tori ran after him and looked about ready to cry.

Matt turned and looked at the blonde. "What's wrong, please tell me, don't cry." He said soothingly as he placed a hand on the blonde's cheek.

"I had a fight with Linux, now he's high and you seem mad..."

"No, just confused and concerned. You look ready to kill and Linux just downed a handful of fucking pills." Matt said worried.

"Andrew will keep an eye on him but... I just hated seeing his hands on you."

"Seriously, nothing is going on. He's my best friend." He said looking at the blonde.

"I know and I trust you Matt. I just don't trust Linux."

"You should. He wouldn't ever do anything like that." He said smiling softly. "Come on. Let's get you home, I think you just need to lay down."

"Yeah. A lie down would be nice."

He wrapped his arm around the blonde's waist and led him to the door. Tori leaned against him and smiled softly. When they got to the car he unlocked it and got in.

Matt got in and smiled at Tori. 20 minutes later they were stumbling into the bedroom, Matt pushing Tori towards the bed, kissing him passionately and desperately, pulling at the blonde clothing, getting the Ki half way off. Tori moaned as he untied the Obi and let it fall. The Ki was the next to drop and Tori pulled away to breath as he worked on getting his skirt off.

Matt panted, smirking wickedly at the blonde as he pulled his gloves off. Then he pulled his t-shirt over his head and threw it aside. He then unbuckled his belt and pulled it out of his tripp jeans impatiently. Tori moved closer dressed only in his panties as he began working on undoing Matt's jeans.

Matt kicked off his combats and helped him get his jeans off. He kicked them aside wearing only a pair of black mario boxer briefs. He pulled Tori to him and started kissing him with that raw passion, moving him to the bed. The blond hit the bed and fell back pulling Matt on top of him. "Matt..."

"Tori..." He moaned as he trialed his lips down his neck nipping and sucking leaving huge love bites everywhere. His hands moved down the blonde's body slowly before hooking into the sides of the panties and pulling them slowly down.

Tori bit his lip as he lay there naked before Matt's green eyes. He reached out and took the redhead's hand placing three fingers into his mouth. He licked, sucked and nipped at the digits as he spread his legs. Matt raised an eyebrow but went with it, pulling his boxers off with his other hand and discarding them.

The blond pulled the fingers away and smiled sheepishly. "So you can prepare me without pain."

"Prepare you?" He asked confused. Americans were even confusing when you where trying to fuck them.

"You have to prepare my ass for your cock."

"Is that an American thing?" He asked looking at the blonde. "I've never heard of that."

"It's a sex thing. If you don't stretch me then it will hurt and I'll bleed."

Matt shrugged. "Sex never hurt me after the first time, and even then it only hurt for a couple of minutes." He looked at his fingers. "So what do I do?"

He took Matt's hand and moved it down between his legs to his entrance. "Use two fingers and slide them in slowly."

Matt sighed. He was painfully hard and had never heard of this fucking nonsense. "Do I have to do this?" He asked frowning a bit.

"No but go slow?"

He bit his lip. "I already told you I can't go slow." He said as he sat up. "This was a bad idea..." He muttered to himself looking at the bedspread.

"Matt please I want you to. It's only slow at first. Here, lay on your back. I'll show you what I mean."

He shook his head. "I want you right now. I just want... god it's hard to explain... I just want to fuck you so hard you're screaming my name and I can't do that with you...I don't know what the fuck I'm doing!" He growled in frustration and sat up more.

"Matt do as I said. Just lay on your back and you'll be able to fuck me as hard as you want."

He sighed and laid down on his back. "Fine, you've got me on my back."

Tori straddled his waist and slowly lowered himself onto Matt's cock. "J-Just hold still for a minute." His tight heat slowly engulfed the redhead inch by inch. Matt moaned deeply and arched his back out of instinct. It felt fucking amazing.

"S-See..." When he was fully on top of Matt he smiled. "No pain."

Matt nodded and flipped there positions and smirked at the blonde. "So, are you okay now?" He asked. The blond gasped but stared into Matt's eyes. "Yeah... I'm ready."

Matt smiled and pulled out and thrust back into him, moaning deeply as he leaned down and sucked and bit at Tori's neck. The blond moaned loudly and arched into him. It felt so good. Matt was amazing. He moved Tori's legs over his shoulders and started thrusting deeper and faster, moaning as he fucked Tori in the mattress.

The older man screamed out Matt's name over and over as the redhead fucked him. Matt shifted a bit and thrust into the blonde more rapidly hitting his prostate. He moaned and screamed, the tightness felt so amazingly good.

"Oh god Matt! M-More!"

Matt kept going thrusting into him, moaning and screaming out Tori's name, hitting his prostate over and over.

"T-Touch me! Please! I need it!"

Matt reached between them and started to stroke his cock in time for his thrusts. Tori shivered and moaned louder. "YES MATT!"

Matt increased his thrusting going deeper and fucking him harder, still hitting his prostate head on, wanting him to cum. "C-Cum for m-me..." He panted as he leaned down and bit his pulse.

"M-Matt!" It was a few seconds later and the blond was cumming all over himself and the redhead.

"TORI!" He screamed as he came. He thrust a couple more times riding out his orgasm before pulling out and collapsing, panting. Tori laid beside him panting and rolled to look at him. "You are amazing Matt."

He smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." He said as he stared at the blonde. The other leaned in close and kissed him deeply. Matt kissed him back just as deeply. "I'm going to go take a shower okay. I'll be back in a bit."

"How about I take one with you."

"Maybe later." He said as he go up and walked over to the bathroom door and closing it. Soon the shower could be heard. Tori laid in the bed and smiled. He could still feel his heart pounding, the way Matt felt inside him. "I love him..."

Matt climbed into the shower and cried, just cried. Why had that felt so fucking awkward and wrong? It had never been like that before. All he could think about was Mello. Mello wasn't coming back to get him… he wasn't coming back... He slammed his fist into the tile as he cried silently. Tori wasn't Mello. They weren't the same. Tori was too sweet while Mello was more condensing and sarcastic. He missed that terribly.

Meanwhile, Matt's phone started going off. The blond found the phone and answered it. "Hello Matt's phone Tori speaking."

"Hey, Linux isn't doing well; I think he might be ODing and shit. He told me to call Matt or Tori." An irritated male voice said over the phone.

"Where is he?"

"His apartment," the guy grumbled. There was retching sounds in the background along with whimpers.

"Alright I'll be there in a few. What did he take?"

"Hell if I fucking know. I'm not his fucking mother." The guy growled.

"Give him a glass of sugar water."

"Nah, I'm fucking out of here. I did what he asked me to do."

"You heartless, inhuman, ass hole!" Tori got up and pulled on a pair of jeans from his drawer. "I'm going to beat the shit out of you if I find you!" He ran by the bathroom and knocked on the door. "I'll be back Linux needs some help okay?"

Matt turned off the water and grabbed a towel. "What's going on?" He asked as he quickly dried off.

"He's feeling sick. I'll be back in an hour."

He looked at Tori. "I'm coming with you and tell me the truth." He said as he walked out of the bathroom and went to his bag and pulled out a pair of black sweats and a black long sleeve shirt, pulling them on.

"I don't know what's going on. Linux's bed mate called your phone saying that Linux told him to call us."

"Did he say why?" He asked as he pulled on his combats.

"No the guy just fucking calls and then decides to leave him there."

Matt frowned and looked at Tori. "Let's go." He said as he grabbed his wallet and walked out of the bedroom. Tori was hurrying out and to the car. Once they were both at Linux apartment the blond opened the door and called out. "Linux!"

A dark haired guy looked up from the futon. "Have you seen my phone?" He asked sourly as he continued to search for it. Matt growled and tackled him, beating the living shit out of him and punching him repeatedly in the face. "You worthless son of a bitch." Matt snarled.

Tori left the two and found Linux in the bathroom. Linux was laying between the toilet and the tub, his face against the coolness of the porcelain. He looked worse than shit and was shaking and sweating. Tori pulled him up and opened one eye to stare into it. "What did you take?"

"Uppers, just lots of uppers." He said weakly.

"Your sugar is low and you're body is over heating." He turned on the shower making sure the water was cool but not cold. "MATT! I need sugar and water!"

There was a growl from the other room followed by a loud noise. A moment later Matt appeared in the door way with a glass of water and the sugar canister. His nose was busted and bleeding badly. Tori's eyes grew dark and his voice deepened as he got up. "Strip Linux and put him in the shower. Make sure it hits the back of his neck, wrists, and chest only."

"Okay." He said as he pulled Linux's boxers off and his wife beater, picking him up and placing him in the tub like Tori had told him to. "It's okay Linux. I'm here, you're fine and safe." Matt whispered soothingly as he made sure the water was touching all the areas it was suppose to and stroked his cheek slowly. Linux leaned into the touch and sighed. "Thank you..." He whispered as he felt himself get sick again and vomited all over Matt.

Matt laughed. "Wow. Attractive." He carefully pulled his shirt off and placed it in the sink.

Linux looked horrified. "Oh god not again, I'm so fucking sorry." He whispered. Matt grabbed the water and put sugar into it and mixed it holding it to Linux's mouth for him to drink. "It's fine. You can't help it. Seriously it's just a shirt." He smiled softly at him as he helped him drink.

The blond walked out and cracked his neck as he stared at the guy in the living room. He was doubled over in pain, bleeding profusely from his mouth and nose. It looked like he had lost a couple of teeth.

Tori glared at the guy. "What is your name?"

"Tony, just please don't hurt me." He pleaded, looking panicked.

"You from Paradise?"

"Paradise? No. We met at SPLASH on West 17th."

"If you value your life you will leave New York."

"Why? I didn't give him those drugs." He said as he sat up slowly and wiped blood from his face.

"You wanted to leave him here alone to die."

"No. He said that Matt dude lived like 5 minutes down the road and that you guys would be here in no time."

Tori glared harder at the guy. "Tell me how old are you?"

"22." He said looking at him.

"You should know Linux is 13."

The guy chuckled. "Nah, I've seen his ID. He's 19."

"He's a 13 year old kid." Tori smirked and tilted his head to the side. "It was a fake."

"No, I work for the NYSDMV. I know what is fake and what's real."

"Really now? Wow you suck at your job and you're a pedo. Tell me do all 19 year old guys look so small and have cracking voices?"

He shook his head. "He's not that short, and his voice doesn't crack."

"You really think I would lie about someone's age?"

"I don't know. That other guy attacked me for no reason. I don't even know him."

"Because Linux is a 13 year old boy!"

The guy looked at Tori. "I don't know what is going on right now, but seriously, he came on to me. He fucked me, and then proceeded to puke his dinner on me. Then told me to call Matt and then I could leave cuz he lived 5 minutes down the road."

After Linux had drunk two glasses of sugar water, Matt turned the shower off and checked his vitals; they were back to normal almost. He wrapped a towel around Linux and picked him up bridal style and carried him to the bedroom. Linux wrapped his arms around Matt's neck weakly and buried his face into his chest.

"Leave New York or else I will ruin your life." Tori told the guy.

"I have a job and an apartment." The guy said looking at him.

"Tori, leave him alone. He had nothing to do with this." Linux said weakly as they passed the living room blond looked over at Matt and Linux and his face softened back into that sweet feminine look. "How you feeling?"

"Like shit." He said from Matt's arms.

"I'll make you something to eat. Matt lay him in bed."

"My stomach can't handle it." Linux said as Matt carried him into the bedroom and sat down on the bed and placed Linux in his arms. He laid back and Linux curled up on his chest. "Thanks Matty..." He said as he closed is eyes. "No sweat." He said smiling.

Once they were out of sight Tori growled at the guy still there. "Get out."

He stood up. "I need my phone..." He said hesitantly.

"No you don't. You need to get out of here."

"It's a 300 dollar phone." He said nervously

"I'm sure your life insurance could cover it if you wish to stay."

The guy was out the door in a flash. Tori brushed his hair back as he went into the kitchen and found some chicken broth in a can. He heated it up and made toast bringing both to the bedroom. "You have to try and eat this."

Both Matt and Linux were asleep. Linux was still curled up on Matt's chest and Matt had an arm around him. Tori put down the tray and leaned down shaking Matt gently.

Matt slowly woke. "What?" He asked Tori sleepily.

"We should go. He'll be fine."

He looked down at Linux. "I don't want to leave him alone."

"He'll be fine. He just needs to sleep it off."

"Can't we stay, just in case? I'm sure he wouldn't mind and the bed is big enough."

"Yeah... I'll clean up."

"Okay, thank you." He said as he went back to sleep. Linux shifted and the covers fell, revealing that Linux had his arms tightly around Matt as he slept. Tori left and after cleaning up he fell asleep on the futon.

Linux woke first that morning and got up pulling on a pair of boxers and walked to the kitchen making coffee. Tori was laying on the futon in only his jeans. He was breathing softly and looked like a young boy. Linux carried a cup to him and shook him gently awake.

Tori's eyes opened and he jerked away as if hit. He stared at him a second before the look of fight or flight faded and he smiled. "Thanks"

"What the fuck is going on?" he asked as he looked at Tori.

"Sorry you just startled me is all."

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to. Seriously though what's going on?" He asked as he sat down next to him on the futon.

"I fell asleep is all."

"Oh really? Why is he in there and you in here? Did you have a fight? I thought you two were..." He trailed off taking a sip of his coffee,

"No he fell asleep in there with you and I was cleaning so I just past out here."

"There was room enough in there for you." He said as he looked at him. "You didn't answer my other question."

"We didn't have a fight."

"No I mean did you have sex? I thought you were going to last night. Why are you at my place?"

"We did and he was amazing. As for why we are here your toy called and told us you were sick."

"I know that. I meant why did you stay." He said as he chugged his coffee. "You never stay." He looked at Tori. "I'm really sorry about last night. I guess it was one of those times to explode." His chuckle was a bit hollow.

"Matt wanted to stay."

He nodded. "Listen. Nothing is going to happen between us. He's just my best friend. The only person I really kinda trust, along with you. No need to get jealous and shit, I'm not like that, you know me."

"I'm not."

"Really?" Linux asked raising a pierced brow. "Are you sure, cuz you been busting my balls pretty much every time I come within a 5 foot radius of him."

"That was at the club."

"What's up with that?" He asked eyeing the blonde.

"You were pulling him away from me and yelling and shit."

"I was trying to get you guys to stay cuz I felt like I was forcing you out. I'm sorry if I was yelling." He said nodding slightly.

"It's fine."

"Are we good now? No more misunderstanding and awkwardness?" He asked looking at Tori.

"We're good."

"Good." He said as he smiled and leaned in and hugged him tightly. Tori hugged him back and smiled at him.

Matt slowly woke and looked around. Really? He still hadn't came to bed ... Did he do something wrong? He thought. He had woke up in the middle of the night to piss and saw Tori curled up on the futon. He got up and walked out slowly with his head down into the kitchen and pour him a cup of coffee. Tori stood when he saw Matt and glided over wrapping his arms around him. "Did you sleep okay?"

He stiffen a bit. "Not really." He said as he finished making his coffee.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just tired." He said not looking at Tori, wishing he had his goggles right then. The blond looked around and snatched up a pair of Linux's sunglasses and placed them over Matt's eyes. He knew Matt needed to hide sometimes.

Matt frowned. "What did you do that for?" He asked as he took the sunglasses off and sat them down on the counter. He grabbed his cup and walked back to the bedroom and shutting the door.

"What's with him?" Linux asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know..." He hurried after him and knocked on the door. "Matt... sweetheart..."

Matt opened the door. "Yeah?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I... Did I do something wrong?" He bit his lip and started to move his hands behind his back stroking his arm.

"No." He said looking at the blonde.

"You're withdrawing... I just thought I did something wrong."

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm not withdrawing, I'm just tired." He said with a sort of half smile.

"Can I lay with you?"

He shook his head slowly. "I just wanted some quiet time. I'm sorry."

"Oh, right. I'll just go check on Linux."

"Ok." He smiled as he closed the door and walked back to the bed. He crawled up into the middle and just sat there, silently crying. He was not Mello, Mello was never coming back. He was sweeter than Mello. He was more fragile than Mello. Tori sat with Linux and was gently rubbing his arm a bit. "He's tired..."

"Seriously what happened with you guys last night? I thought you had an amazing time?" Linux asked.

"I don't know..."

"Maybe if you tell me what happened last night I could help?" He said, trying to be helpful.

"I don't know... everything was fine."

"So you guys had sex and everything was fine. He didn't act any different. I mean I don't know how big you are so I can't say if he's actually tired or just avoiding shit." He chuckled.

"He dominated."

Linux looked a him. "I told you. That's what's wrong right there. You let him top." He sighed and got up making his way to the bedroom.

"He was fine afterwards."

"What exactly did he do afterwards? Every single thing he did after he came." Linux said completely serious. Tori told him everything that happened after they had sex.

He shook his head. "You shouldn't have let him do that. Fuck I'm going to stop fucking giving advice if no one is going to listen."

"I can't be a top! I'm too submissive."

Linux sighed. "Baby, it's hard to explain what happened. When someone takes a person and becomes a top it tells the person that they want them. That it is a desperate hunger that can't be satisfied till they have them. Makes them feel wanted." He paused. "You pressuring him into a dominant, then sleeping out here just sends the wrong message. You didn't do it on purpose it's just what I think. Plus, he's not completely... over everything."

"I didn't fall asleep out here on purpose. I took a seat and just past out."

"I know you didn't, but he doesn't. He has issues." Linux said looking towards the bedroom. Matt had cried himself to sleep and was passed out in the middle of the bed, having a nightmare.

"I'm going to go talk to him." Tori said as he got up and went to the bedroom. The blond opened the door and when he saw Matt, hurried to him and slowly sat down stroking his hair. Matt slowly calmed down and sniffled, opening his eyes. "Hey. What's wrong?" He asked wiping his face on the pillow.

"Nothing... I just wanted to sit with you."

"Oh." Matt said as he curled back into his ball and closed his eyes, frowning slightly. Tori brought him into his lap and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry about falling asleep in the living room. I just couldn't make it into the bedroom."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." He said smiling slightly.

"Matt I was really happy being with you last night. I was happy that you were my first."

He nodded and curled up. He couldn't stop thinking. He just wanted to stop fucking thinking. "I'm glad."

"You want to head home? I have to get ready for class."

"I was wanting to talk to Linux about a job, get some help. I'll see you after class right?" He said as he looked at the blonde.

"Sure."

"Okay." The redhead said as he stretched and got up and walked out and to the bathroom to take a piss. Tori got up from the bed and kissed him before walking out. Matt came out of the bathroom, making sure Tori had left before sitting down next to Linux.

"So what's wrong?" Linux asked the redhead.

"I didn't want to upset him so I was the top. It felt so damn awkward and wrong. I don't know why. I barely got off. I just wanted the whole thing over with. Then he's been distant and it makes me anxious. Was I not good? Did I do something wrong? I don't know how to act around him now. How do you tell someone that the first time they had sex it was so very awkward?" He said to Linux.

Linux sighed. "I don't know man. Maybe you should talk to Twilight."

Matt shrugged. "Want to play video games?"

"Hell yeah, I can get Twilight on line with Xbox live!"


	20. You Practically Live Here, Mello's story

**DISCLAIMER: **Even though I have been forgetting to do this. I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE NOR IT'S CHARACTERS. THAT'S GOES FOR ALL CHAPTERS IN PARADISE LOST.

**Forum-belovedlcsquare . forumotion . com  
(just take out the spaces)**

**A/N: Demon's Sinner: **I don't know if anyone else does but I like Mello and Riley.

**A/N: karaage:** I actually kinda like this chapter. Riley is so sweet.

**Ch. 20: You Practically Live Here (Mello's Story)**

Mello sat in the hide out glaring at everyone and everything. Rod was weak... He had little to no respect from his men and Mello needed that to change. He had to turn Rod into a Don feared by all. Riley had told the men about the fake L and how the top priority was to not let their faces or names be in the paper and especially Mello's. He had made it clear that Mello was his and even talked to Rod. Rod was just too fucking soft and Riley had been doing most of the leg work for him.

The redhead walked into the room and sat down next to Mello. "Why the long face?" He asked with smile, playfully pushing at his leg. The blond was chewing his lower lip as he thought. "Rod is weak and if he's weak all of us will have limited movement. I need to make him better than he is. If he doesn't claim more power I won't have the means to catch Kira."

He nodded. "So what are you thinking of doing? I'm at your disposal."

"He needs more territory and men. Lesser Dons under his belt. He has to be bigger than the Italians. In order to do that he has to do something big..." Mello's lips turned up in to a dark smile as he looked at Riley. "Get me Rod. I have a plan."

"Can I be clued in to this plan?" He asked as he stood up and lit a cigarette.

"Rod's going to kill an Italian Don."

Riley smirked evilly. "Have I told you how amazing you are?" He chuckled as he turned to go get Rod. It had to be planned perfectly. If anything went wrong than it was all for nothing and he might as well quit. But that was one thing Mello could never do. Not after Kira had taken away both L and B. Riley came back with Rod and motioned for Mello to follow them into Rod's office.

Once inside with the door shut Mello walked up to Rod's desk and perched up on its surface. His leather clad legs crossed as he looked at the bald man with ice cold eyes. "You are going to kill a Don."

"Okay... How am I going to do it and who am I killing?" Rod asked as he looked at the blonde. Riley scoffed from the doorway where he was leaning.

"With a gun."

Rod looked a bit irritated. "I know that, I mean the plan to do it."

Riley laughed.

"I'll kidnap a lower class Don. You just have to be here to pull the trigger." Mello told him.

"Okay." Rod said. "Anything else?" He asked.

"Just smile and look threatening." Mello said with a smirk.

"Alright." He said as he turned to go. Mello stayed in the room. He ran his hand over the desktop looking like he owned the place. His personality filled the room. Riley shut the door and locked it before walking over and smirking at him. "You're brilliant." He said as he stopped right in front of him and leaned down nipping and kissing at his neck.

The blond leaned his head to the side and smirked at the redhead. "I did nothing but give him an idea."

He chuckled. "You're still brilliant." He said as he bit at the blonde's pulse and sucked it.

"So you've said." The blond laid back on the desk smirking. He smirked at the blonde. "On Rod's desk?" He purred as he ran his hand slowly down Mello's leather clad body. His lips, running down his neck and to his throat, sucking and biting at his adam's apple.

Mello gasped and moaned. "N-Not his desk... It might as well be mine."

Riley chuckled. "Been telling you that since I met you." He purred as he unzipped the leather vest and ran his tongue down the flesh and biting at his breast bone.

"Putting myself in the forefront... Is useless... I work better in shadow."

"Which is why I let my brother be introduced as Don, but the power is me and only me." He said as he pulled the vest off and started to undo the laces of Mello's pants.

"You enjoy the power..."

"I do. Don't tell me you don't enjoy it just as much." Riley purred as he pulled his T-shirt off. Mello needed to be dominated more than anything right now. His mind was working too hard and everyone was looking to him for everything. "Riley..."

"I'm right here." He said as he kissed him deeply working to get his belt unbuckled and his jeans off. "Mello..." He purred as he bit the blonde's lower lip, pulling at the leather.

"Please... I need pain..."

He nodded. "I know." He let his jeans drop and pulled down his boxers before peeling the leather from Mello and discarding it. He then pulled the blonde's legs over his shoulders and thrust in hard and deep, moaning loudly. The blond threw back his head moaning loudly. It felt so good and his nails dug into the wood as he screamed out for more.

Riley thrust in fast, hard and deep, making the desk lurch with every thrust. He leaned down and shifted his angle hitting the blonde's prostate head on over and over again, moaning loudly. He sucked and bit at the blonde nipples, his fingers digging into his hips with bruising force.

"OH GOD YES!" The blond arched off the desk moaning loudly. Mello smiled with a glazed look in his eyes. Riley continued fucking him into the desk hard and deep. He leaned over and kissed him deeply. "AHHHH! MELLO!" He screamed out in pleasure, arching into him. He smiled at the blonde and leaned down kissing him deeply and nipping his lips and tongue.

Mello kissed him back tangling his fingers in Riley's hair and pulling him closer as he moved his body with him. He shook and screamed out Riley's name over and over.

Riley covered every inch of his neck and shoulders with love bites, running his tongue over the almost black ones as he continued to hit Mello's prostate over and over. He moaned deeply as he reached between them and started stroking Mello's cock roughly in time with his rapidly thrusting, moaning Mello's name over and over.

It was only a few more minutes before the blond screamed out as he came. Riley screamed out Mello's name as he came, collapsing on the blonde for a moment before pulling out. "Better?" He asked smirking up at the blonde from where he was resting on his chest.

"Much... You know just what I need."

He chuckled. "I should." He smiled up at him softly. "Now, my darling what shall we do?" He purred.

"I have to do research and find a target. I need someone easily fooled but with enough media to let everyone know Rod is the one who killed him."

"Michele Zagaria fits that bill. One of the Don's of the Italian family. Been arrested so fucking much I'm surprised Kira hasn't killed him yet. They always let him go free cus there is never anything more than circumstantial evidence against him." He said as he reluctantly stood up and pulled his boxers and pants up.

"What is he arrested for?" Mello slid off the desk and walked around taking a laptop out of the drawer.

"Everything. Multiple counts of first degree murder, racketeering, conspiracy, bookmaking, extortionate collection of credit, illegal gambling, illegal drug and weapons trafficking, prostitution, kidnapping, sexual assault, arson, burglary, fraud, the list goes on and on." Riley said as he got out his cigarettes and lit one.

"Of course..." Mello was typing on the computer and chewed on his lower lip. "I wish I had a chocolate bar..." he muttered.

Riley chuckled and reached down for his jacket. He pulled out two chocolate bars out and walked over to the blonde. "Actually that's why I came looking for you." He said holding the bars of Green and Blacks 70% dark with a lopsided grin.

Mello eyes moved from the screen to the redhead and he blinked. "Green and Blacks..." A sad smile came over his lips as he reached out and took the candy. It had been a long time since he had his favorite chocolate. Matt had given him a bar once for his birthday but that was a long time ago.

"Yeah." His face fell. "The lady said it was the best chocolate they had, if you don't like it I'll get you something else." He said as he watched the blonde.

"Riley this is my favorite chocolate." He smiled brighter and leaned close kissing his lips.

He smiled and kissed back. "I'm glad. Now I know for sure what to get next time."

"Always dark chocolate. I can't stand milk." He unwrapped the gold foil and snapped off the top left corner with his teeth. He let it melt a bit before chewing.

"I know, 70% dark, and now I know Green and Blacks 70% dark." He grinned at him and wrapped his arms around him. He took a drag on his cigarette, blowing smoke out away from the blonde before kissing him deeply.

The blond wrapped one arm around Riley's neck as he kissed him. When he pulled back he looked into his eyes. "Now I have one question for you. What does this guy fancy? Boys or girls?"

"That, I don't know." He said as he smiled. "I never gave a second look at a guy before I met you." He chuckled taking another drag on his cancer stick and blowing smoke away from the blonde.

"Alright. I need you to take me shopping."

"Okay." He said as he moved and went to grab Mello's pants and tossed them to him. The teen caught then with ease and after cleaning himself off he slipped them on. Riley fixed his belt and pulled on his T-shirt again. He then tossed Mello his vest and then he pulled on his jacket.

They walked out and to a car. Mello gave instructions to go to Rodeo Drive so he could get some needed things. Riley grinned at him and played with his hair. He leaned over and started kissing his neck. Mello couldn't help but smirked as he leaned against Riley. "Have you ever seen me in heels?"

"No, but I bet it's amazing sight." He purred as he nipped at the blonde's neck.

"Oh trust me. After today you'll wish you were my target." The car stopped and Mello stepped out. He brushed his hand through his hair making everyone do a double take of him. Guys wondered if he was a pretty girl and girls wondered if he was single. With a cutting look from ice cold blue eyes they would blush and hurry off.

Riley chuckled and got out and stood next to him. "So where to?" He asked smirking at the blonde sex god. The teen led him into a store and began looking at some of the clothing. He held up mini dresses and skirts looking at them.

Riley folded his arms and watched him with a raised eyebrow. After a minute or two, he reached out and took hold of a mini dress, looking at it. It was black and white striped with red zippers everywhere. "I like this one." He said offhandedly. Mello looked up at the dress and shook his head. "I don't like wearing stripes."

He nodded and continued looking. A few more minutes he held up another mini dress. It was a black corset style bodice dress with red ribbons. The bottom had lace and small ruffles and buckles. "This looks nice." He said biting his lip.

"Now that I like. I wish I had brought some of the ones he bought me though..."

"Who?" The redhead asked curiously as he placed the dress over his arm. The blond looked up and shook his head. "No one. I'll take it."

He nodded. "What's your size?" He asked. Mello gave him his measurements and continued picking out different things. He grabbed the one that fit him and placed it over his arm and walked over to him. "So what else do you need?"

"Shoes and for someone to find out where the fucker hangs out at."

"I'll get shoes and as for the other thing, he hangs out in the VIP section of the Spider Club in downtown." He said as he walked over to a wall display of heels.

"I want at least 8 inch heels."

"Okay. Any other preferences?" He asked as he inspected a couple of black stilettos.

"Either boots or straps."

"Okay." He said as he picked up an 8 inch black platform stiletto boot that looked more stripper dominatrix then anything else. It laced up all the way up to about a little past the knee and had a couple of buckles on it. "I like these." He said showing them to the blonde.

"Get them."

"Okay, somehow I can't help feeling what a lucky bastard, getting to see you in all of this." He chuckled as he looked for the box.

"You'll get to see me in it."

"Oh really?" Riley purred as he grabbed the only two boxes they had and walked over to the blonde. "Pick." He held the boxes up. Mello took his size and walked to the counter to pay. once that was finished he went into the back and changed. He walked out in the dress and boots.

"What do you think?"

Riley turned and his mouth dropped. He stood there just staring, speechless. Long tan legs made even more outstanding by the boots. The dress fit him so well and showed off the subtle curves of his body. "Good. Now take me to the spider club."

He nodded and grabbed Mello's leather and shoes from the dressing room and walked out to the car holding the door open for him. The blond slid in and smiled at him sweetly and fluttered his lashes. Riley smirked and got in, shutting the door and telling the driver where to go. He leaned over and ran a hand slowly up his thigh and under the dress. "You look so fucking sexy, I just want to fuck you right now." He purred into the blonde's ear, licking and nipping at the shell.

"Good that means he will too."

Something flashed in Riley's eyes before he blinked and sat back. "Yeah. He would be fucking retarded not to." He said with a smirk, turning to look out the window.

The blond caught the look and moved straddling the older man's waist. "Your eyes are so expressive. You can't hide your jealousy from me." He ran his hand up the redhead's chest. "He won't lay a hand on me. It's just to get him to chase me."

He smirked. "I have no right to be jealous." He said as he looked at the blonde.

"You have every right. I'm yours after all."

He smiled brightly. "Yeah, but..." He stopped and shook his head. "Never mind. So what's the plan?" He asked the blonde.

"I go to the club and get his attention. He follows me around back and Rod shoots him. You'll make the call to Rod once Zagaria starts to call me over to him."

"Alright, I'll call Rod and tell him." He said as he got out his phone and made the short phone call to Rod telling him to met them out back of the Spider Club. He hung up and looked at the blonde. "Be careful." He said as he kissed his forehead sweetly. He then got out a small pistol and placed it in the bodice of the dress. "Just in case."

"Of course." The car stopped and Mello stepped out. He walked up to the bouncer and fluttered his lashes smiling. He ran his fingers through his hair as he was let into the club and began looking around for Zagaria.

Towards the back of the club was several private VIP rooms that looked more like stripper rooms with large king sized beds and small buffets and waiters going in out along with skimpy looking women. One of the rooms had a paper on it with the name Zagaria on it, a tracking order of his drink and dinner preferences.

Mello took a breath and sat down at the bar. In order to enter the private rooms he had to be invited. He sat calmly and order a whiskey to drink in a soft feminine voice. Zagaria's door opened and a small Italian came out. "Yes, Michele, I know you like blondes! I'll tell them to stop sending in fucking redheads!" The man walked over to the bar, eyeing Mello.

Blond hair, ice blue/green eyes, and he smiled softly thanking the bar tender in perfect Italian.

The Italian raised an eyebrow. "Miss, how about you join me and we have a little fun." The guy smiled brilliantly at the blonde. Mello looked to the man and brushed his fingers up his own thigh before taking his drink. "Si, I would like some fun."

He grinned and motioned for Mello to follow him back to the room. The blond followed the other into the back room and looked at everything around him.

There were about 4 heavies along with his aid. The Don Zagaria was sitting on the bed drinking a glass of red wine. He was a nasty old looking Italian, and eyed Mello as he walked in. "Much better." He said to his aid.

"Oh holy mother Mary," he whispered as he looked around at all potential exits. He reached one hand into his pocket of the dress and flicked open his cell phone. It was easy to dial Riley's number.

Riley and Rod were waiting in the back of the club. Riley was leaning against the wall smoking a cigarette. "You know this is your fucking fault, right, cuz you so fucking weak." The redhead growled. Rod didn't say anything. "If he gets hurt I will personally have your ass on a platter." He said as his phone rang. It was Mello. "Hey?" He said answering it.

There was another exit towards the right in the back that lead out, if the girls didn't want to be seen in the club. The Don looked over the blonde. "So what kind of service do you provide?" He asked smirking over the top of his wine glass.

On the inside Mello was screaming. _'EEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWW! OH GOD NO! MATT! L! B! SOMEONE SAVE ME! I DON'T WANT TO PLAY ANYMORE!'_

While on the outside he blushed and gave the Don a sultry smirk. "My madam has taught me many services..." He played shy and pulled his dress skirt a bit as he looked at the ground. It was as if this was his first time. "I just hope I perform to your standards." He blushed darker as he purred out the Italian words.

Riley growled and took out his gun and cocked it, holding the phone to his ear. Come on Mello, give me something to work with.

"Perfect Italian, mia bella." The Don purred. "I have no doubts you will be amazing. So tell me about these.., services."

"With all four men here watching me?" He asked softly and started to play with the ends of his hair. It was what the madam had taught him. Never work with groups those got you hurt. "I'm a little sex shy."

Yes! He told Rod there were 4 men and that they might be leaving.

"Of course, mia bella." He said as he motioned for his heavies to leave. "They will be right outside the door, would that be alright?" He said as the heavies left. The aid chuckled.

"Of course but does he have to watch?" Mello moved closer and ran his hand up the Don's thigh. "Your aid looks like he might get off on watching me. But wouldn't you rather have me all to yourself?"

"Adrian, leave us." He said dismissively to the aid. Adrian nodded and walked out.

Riley relayed everything he was hearing to Rod.

"This is much nicer don't you think? Having me all to yourself on this large bed. Since it's against the wall you could just throw me down and have me."

Riley nodded to Rod and he silently went through the door and down the hall trying to find the door which Mello was behind.

"Oh yes, but I like the thought of you on your pretty little knees servicing me." The Don said with a chuckle as he grabbed Mello's hair and pulled his head to his crotch. "Undo it." He said motioning to his suit pants.

"Of course." He pulled back a bit and got on his knees. "Good thing the doors are facing away. I would hate to have someone come in without us knowing." He started undoing the zipper with his teeth while his hands worked at the belt.

Riley stopped at a door and waited, needing Mello to say something, to make sure this was the door.

"Of course, mia bella. Anything to make you comfortable." He purred. "Now, get out of that dress."

"Of course how about a show." He slowly stood and began with his boots. "Want the heels on?" he asked a bit louder.

Riley nodded as he and Rod came busting into the room quietly. "Say one word and I will spatter your brains all over that fucking wall." Rod growled menacingly, as he pointed his gun at the Italian as Riley back him up putting the phone back in his pocket and pointing his gun at the Don.

"What the fuck is going on?" He said looking at Mello.

"You just tried to fuck the comare of Riley O'Darby and the right hand man of Rod Ross," Mello purred in English walking over to the redhead. Riley smirked at the Italian as he pulled the blonde to him and kissed his lips deeply, before putting his attention back on the Don.

The Don paled. "I had no fucking idea. I'm sorry. I didn't even touch her." He pleaded to Riley and Rod. "Tell them." He said to Mello.

"I'm a boy."

He raised an eyebrow and started laughing. "Yeah and I'm a donkey's ass." He said as he laughed staring at them. "Any last words before I blow your fucking head off?" Rod smirked at the Don as he placed a silencer on his gun and cocked it.

Mello pulled up his skirt showing his cock. "Just shoot him so we can go."

"My pleasure." Rod said. The aid opened the door to check on him just as Rod aimed and shot the Don between the eyes point blank. He laughed smirking as he turned and looked at the aid. "Shhh." He said with a smirk, pointing his gun at the small Italian and walked out the back just as Riley was rushing Mello out.

The blond kept his head down and took out the gun Riley gave him just encase. "Good going Rod."

He nodded. "I just did what you did. God I feel fucking queasy." He said as they got into Riley's car. Riley got in and pulled Mello into his lap, shutting the door and telling the driver where to go.

"Are you okay?" Riley asked him as he ran a hand through his blonde locks.

"Fine. It's not the worst thing I've been through."

He nodded as he uncocked his gun and placed it back in his jacket before pulling the blonde tightly to him and just holding him. Mello relaxed and just laid there with him.

The driver dropped off Rod back at headquarters and then proceeded to take them back to Mello's apartment.

Once alone in the car the blond buried his face in Riley's neck as his body started to shake. "I was scared before you came in."

"I know, babe and I'm sorry I couldn't get to you faster. I'm so sorry.." He whispered as he tighten his grip on him. "It's okay, your safe now, I'm here."

He smiled. "Thank you Riley... I love you..."

Riley froze and stopped breathing. He loved him... "I-I ...love you too..." He said hesitantly as he looked down at the blonde.

"You are the only one who cares for me."

He smiled. "I won't let anything ever happen to you as long as I still have breath in my body." He said as he placed a soft kiss to Mello's forehead, his eyes sparking brightly.

"I'm glad..."

He smiled as the car pulled up to the apartment. Riley got out carrying Mello bridal style up the apartment and to the bedroom and laying him on the bed. "I'll make you something to eat." He said with a smile as he took off his jacket and walked out to the kitchen and placed it on the chair.

Mello laid there on the bed and just relaxed. He felt safer in his own bed.

A good smell of sautéing mushrooms filled the apartment as Riley came back in just his tank and jeans hanging low on his hips. "You like chicken right?" He asked, smiling at the blonde.

Mello sat up and nodded his head. "Yeah. One of my favorites."

He nodded. "Good, I'm making you something really delicious." He smiled as he left and walked back into the kitchen and continued to cook.

The blond got up and striped out of his clothing. He pulled on an old pair of black sweats and walked out. He pulled himself up on the counter and smiled. Riley was tossing some mushrooms and onions in a skillet, humming to himself quietly, before going over and starting to chop potatoes up. Mello leaned his head back and just listened with his eyes closed.

Riley was humming a soft, cheery tune that had a very hopefully feel to it. He picked up the potatoes and placed them in a large sauce pan and added some cream. He looked up at the blonde smiling softly. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah. I always feel better when I'm here. It's safer."

He smiled. "I'm sorry about earlier. I should have gone in when you called me. Hell I shouldn't have even let you go in there." He growled frowning deeply as he stirred the mushrooms and onions.

"No you were on point with everything. I called you to let you know what you needed."

Riley nodded slowly as he seem to take out his anger on the poor mushrooms.

"Riley come here."

He looked up at the blonde. "Why?" He asked confused.

"Just come here." Mello opened his arms as he looked at the man with his blue eyes. Riley placed the spoon on the counter and walked over to him, stopping right in front of where he was sitting on the counter. "Yes?" He asked, holding that blue gaze with his green one.

Mello pulled him close and kissed his lips. "You are the reason I'm still alive. The guy is dead and I'm safe here with you."

He seemed to relax and kissed him back sweetly. "Yes, and I'm making you one of my family's most delicious recipes." He chuckled as he pulled away and pulled the chicken breasts from the oven and added them to the potato pan.

"It smells good. I can't wait to eat."

He smiled. "I like cooking, helps me think and gets rid of my stress." He said as he cut in the breasts after a few minutes to check if they were done.

"Yeah, I can understand that. Everyone has their tricks. For me it's chocolate. I can't think without one, Matt constantly had a video game."

"Matt?" He asked raising an eyebrow at the blonde as he placed the mushrooms and onions into the chicken pan.

"He was my room mate and best friend. You and he look just alike. It's why I was so shocked when I first met you."

"Oh. Makes sense. So was he just a friend or something more?" He asked curiously.

"Just a friend. I've never had anything like I do with you." Mello shook his head as he sat there. "Matt had someone anyways."

Riley nodded. "Who? With you as a roommate?" He chuckled as he watched over the simmering food.

"I don't know who the guy was."

"Ah, so you never met him." He said shaking his head. "His fucking lost. You're amazing." He smiled brightly at the blonde.

"I guess." The blond chuckled as he watched him. "I just miss him sometimes."

Riley stared at him for a moment. "I could help you find him, if you miss him so badly." He said in hopes of cheering him up.

"No." His voice became stern and his eyes sharpened. "No one can find Matt if he doesn't want to be found."

The redhead eyes went back to the pan. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you..."

"It's not that you upset me. It's just what I was taught. Keeping secrets is how you survive in this world now."

"Yeah. It's a fucking bitch." He muttered as he grabbed some plates from the cabinet and fixed the food on it. He then sat down the plates on the table, placing silverware and glasses of coke next to them. "Food's done. I hope you like it." He said as he pulled out Mello's chair for him.

The blond jumped down and walked over sitting down. "It looks good."

Riley smiled and sat down next to him at the small table. "Go on and eat." He said as he closed his eyes and begin to silently pray, his lips moving wordlessly. Mello closed his eyes as he whispered his prays in Russian. Once finished he started to eat humming in pleasure. "It's delicious."

He smiled as he looked up and started to eat as well. "I'm glad you like it. Maybe I should come over and cook for you more often. Make sure you're taking care of yourself." He chuckled.

"You practically live here Riley." Mello had to laugh as he shook his head.


	21. I Could Love You, Matt's story

**DISCLAIMER: **Even though I have been forgetting to do this. I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE NOR IT'S CHARACTERS. THAT'S GOES FOR ALL CHAPTERS IN PARADISE LOST.

**Forum-belovedlcsquare . forumotion . com  
(just take out the spaces)**

**A/N: Demon's Sinner: **I can't help but love torturing Matty

**A/N: karaage- **I really liked this chapter, it's sad and really showed Matt's abandonment ssues but I still like it.

**Ch. 21: I Could Love You (Matt's story)**

Matt was hanging off the couch, playing video games upside down in Tori's living room, Twilight and Linux playing with him through XBox live. The wireless headset almost smushed into the floor. Tori walked into the apartment and over to him smiling sweetly. "Matt, I have to go to LA for a bit. I'll be back in a week or so."

"Hold it guys." He said into his headset as he paused the game and sat up. "What?" He asked startled.

"I have a job to do there and I'll be leaving tomorrow morning. Linux can come over and keep you company."

Matt seem to be trying to think of a way out of it. "Why can't I go?" He asked.

"Because it's a hack job Matt. I'm working some big guns and if you're there you could get hurt. Plus the guy I'm working for made it specific that I come alone."

"Okay. Just be fucking careful and text me every day okay." The redhead said as he got off the couch and pulled him into a tight embrace and kissed him deeply. Tori kissed him back and nipped his lower lip. "I will. I promise that I'll be back soon."

"Okay." He said hesitantly, biting his lip as he slowly let go of the blonde.

"Don't worry. I never get hurt." Tori offered a sweet smile in hopes of calming him. "I mean when I get back we can go out to eat and spend the day together."

He smiled. "I would like that." He said as he leaned in and kissed the blonde again. "When's your flight?"

"10 am." He wrapped his arms around the redhead's waist.

"Oh." He said as he checked the time 5pm. Fuck, really? Just a couple of hours left. "Let me help you pack." He said as he ran a hand through his blonde locks.

"I did that already. I was hoping we could go out to a movie."

"Oh, okay. Just let me get dressed." He said. He was wearing his mario pj pants and a blue screen of death shirt. He turned to go back to the couch.

"Okay. I'll check the times."

He nodded and walked over to the headset. "Got to go. talk to you guys later." He then saved the game and turned off the console. He then headed to the bedroom and stripped. Tori fixed his hair and makeup quickly. He smoothed out his jeans and tank before walking into the room.

"What movie do you want to see?" He asked the redhead. Matt pulled off his boxers and stood there for a moment thinking. "I don't know. I really don't know what's playing." He said as he bent over and started searching for clean clothes.

"House of a thousand corpses is playing."

Matt looked up at him. "Fuck yeah! Rob Zombie is beast." He grinned then continued to look for clothing, still completely naked.

"I know right? He is the best at everything he does."

"Yeah, completely amazing." He said as he pulled on a pair of black and red plaid Tripp pants.

"You look amazing in those."

He blushed and looked at him. "Thanks." He grabbed a black Rob zombie tshirt and pulled it on just for the occasion. He then ran a hand through his hair before putting on socks and then his combats. The blond moved close and kissed his lips. "Let's go."

He grinned and kissed his lips. "Kay." He said as he pulled his belt on and attached his wallet. He then walked out the bedroom, pulling the blonde to the car.

Tori got in and started the engine. After the movie they spent the rest of the night moaning and wrapped together holding each other. The blond laid beside Matt running his hand over the redhead's chest.

Matt smiled at him lazily. "I'm going to miss you terribly." He whispered as he took hold up Tori's hand slowly licked and sucked at each of his fingertips.

"I'll miss you too Matty. I'll text you everyday."

He looked at him with scared eyes. "Yes, I hear phone sex is actually really nice." He laughed, placing a soft kiss to Tori's palm. The blond blushed darkly and nodded. "Yeah... We could do that."

He chuckled, "Why are you blushing?" He asked smiling as he brushed his fingers across the blonde's cheek.

"I've never done that sort of thing."

"It's just like cybering and real sex. Though we could just have cybersex instead." He chuckled.

"Okay I'd like that a lot."

"Yeah, get to see our beautiful face when you cum." He teased playfully, giggling.

"You are so naughty." Tori giggled and kissed his lips as they laid together. "I love you Matt."

Matt looked away his eyes going sad and he looked ready to fucking cry.

"It's okay Matt I know you don't love me."

He moved away from him. "I'm sorry." He choked out. "It's not fair to you..."

Tori pulled him back and kissed his lips. "I'm willing to wait Matt."

"You shouldn't have to..." He said as tears slowly spilled down his cheeks. "You should have some one better..."

"I already have the best."

Matt shook his head. "Nah. I do." He said looking at him. "I'm... sorry..."

"Every time you say sorry I'll just have to kiss you." The blond winked as he stroked Matt's cheek. Matt shook his head and bit his lip. "The I won't say anything anymore.." This was really bothering him, had been for a while now.

"How about we get some sleep. When I get back we'll talk about it okay?"

The redhead nodded and settled onto his pillow and closed his eyes. Tori rolled over and laid there breathing as he stared at the wall. A tear slid down his face but no sound came from him.

Matt opened his eyes and moved closer to Tori and wrapped his arms around him holding him tightly. "I'm sorry, I'm such an ass. You're wonderful and I care so deeply about you." He whispered.

He smiled but kept his face turned away. "Get some sleep sweet heart. You know it's fine."

"Then why are you shaking?" Matt asked as he held him tightly.

"It's just a little cold." He turned over and smiled at Matt showing him that he was fine.

"Okay. Here." He wrapped the comforter around him and pulled him to his chest so that his head rest there and ran his fingers slowly through his blonde locks. "Night, Tori." He kissed him softly on the lips before settling back down on the pillow and closing his eyes.

When Matt woke the next morning Tori was in the bathroom. The blond was blow drying his hair and brushing it out. A dark gray wife beater on and tan cargo pants. Matt walked up to him, without even bothering to put clothes on, and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind. "Morning, gorgeous." He purred into the blonde's ear.

"Morning sweet heart." He turned around in Matt's hold. No makeup on and a smile on his lips. "I've left a ton of meals in the freezer. All you have to do is pop them in the microwave for 3 minutes."

"Okay." He said as he held onto him tightly. "So what time will you get to LA and I can call you?" He asked pouting, giving Tori his best puppy dog look.

"Around four I think."

"Okay." He said as he laid his head on Tori's chest and refused to let go.

"Matty I have to finish getting ready. If not I'll miss my flight."

He grumbled but let go. "I got you something the other day. I was going to make it all romantic, but I want to give it to you before you go away." He then hurried out of the bathroom and started digging on his side of the room.

Tori walked out brushing his hair and watched him with a smile. "What is it?"

He grabbed a light blue Tiffany's box and walked over to him and held it out shyly. The blond blinked at him before taking it slowly. The blond bit his lip as he opened the box. Inside was a silver necklace with a heart shaped pendent with a separate key charm with it. The pendent said, "Please return to Matt New York", underneath that the tiffany's logo. Matt watched him closely biting his lip. "Do you like it?"

A bright smile bloomed on Tori's lips as he jumped Matt hugging him close. "I love it!"

He laughed and hugged him tightly. "I got one too, cept mine has a lock to fit your key."

"This is amazing Matt thank you. I love it." He kissed him deeply.

Matt chuckled and kissed him back just as deeply. "Yeah, funny place, the people keep giving me strange looks." He said with a grin.

"Well you are strange. You should see the looks my class mate give me."

"Yeah, but for you it's because your beautiful." He chuckled and kissed him again. "Let me put it on you." He said as be took the necklace out of the box. "They had these there for people who would be away from their loved ones during Valentine's Day. I thought they were neat."

"It is really sweet of you. I promise when I get home I will never leave your side again." Tori kissed his cheek as he turned and allowed Matt to put on the necklace.

Matt smiled. "It's okay. I understand." He said as he placed the necklace around his neck and fastened it. "Just a little show of ownership so you don't get snagged up by some flashy LA man." He teased as he kissed his neck.

"No way. You are the hottest thing in the world and not to mention no one would ever dare try taking me from you."

"And why is that?" He asked curiously, as he walked over and got out another box. "Want to put mine on?" He asked as he held out the box.

Tori took the box and pulled out the necklace. "Because who in their right mind would fuck with what belongs to the MarioMatt."

"You make an excellent point." He chuckled as he turned around so Tori could put the necklace on. "Though, can't blame them if they did try, you being so epically hot." He giggled.

"I'm a guy that wears heels." Tori clipped it into place and bounced around. "I have to get my shoes then will you help me get my bag to the car?"

He giggled. "Sure." He pulled on a pair of sweats and grabbed his bag and headed out to the car. Tori slipped on a pair of boots and walked out with him. "Will you come with me to the air port?"

"Um sure, I just don't know how to get back." He said as he placed the bag into the car, then pulled one of Tori's jackets out and put it on. He then looked around the car and found his converse and pulled them on.

"Wearing my clothes? Don't tell me living with me has turned you onto women's clothing." He walked over and kissed his lips. "I'll drive and just have the car in lock up while I'm gone."

"What? They smell like you." He said kissing him deeply. "There still is a problem getting back here." He said a bit worried.

"I'll drop you off at Linux's place. You and him can spend the week at our place or his. So you don't get to lonely."

"But I don't want to go to his place. I want to stay home and go with you to the airport." He said a bit panicked.

"Ok then we'll pick him up and he'll bring the car back with you."

"Okay." Matt said as he smiled. He got into the car and shut the door. "The house smells like you..." He muttered a bit embarrassed.

"Well I do live there silly." He kissed his cheek once he was in the car and started it.

"You know what I mean." He said as they headed to Linux's apartment.

"Call Linux and tell him to be outside when we pull up. I don't want to miss my flight." He handed the phone to Matt as he drove. He nodded and called Linux. It rang for like 2 minutes before going to voice mail. He called again. "Someone better be fucking dying." Came the pissed off answer.

"Hey Linux." A pause. "Oh hey Matty, what's up?" He asked . "Oh, umm Tori was wanting to pick you up so you can drive his car and me back home from the airport."

Linux sighed. "It's 8am. I will reimburse you if you take a cab home."

Matt looked up at the blonde. "He said he will reimburse you for me taking a cab home."

Tori held out his hand for the phone. "Gimme."

He handed the phone over.

"I've got E in my glove box and a dime if you do this," the blond said.

"I've had 3 hours of sleep. It's going to cost you more than that. Just let the kid take a taxi, what's the big fucking deal?"

"Did I mention that it's a sandwich bag of E."

"Really? Your not shitting me right?" He said into the phone as shuffling was heard.

"I don't lie Linux."

"Okay. When you getting here?" He asked.

"Outside now."

"Kay." A couple of minutes later Linux was outside, hastily dressed and smoking a cigarette. Tori opened the door and smiled at him. "Morning."

He shot him a bird as he got into the car. "3 hours of sleep for 2 days. I'm not Miss Congeniality right now."

Tori rolled his eyes and after a long goodbye with Matt the blond left to board his flight. Matt ran after him and pulled him into a last minute passionate kiss. "Come back to me in one piece." He whispered as he reluctantly let go.

"Always." He turned and walked away waving. Matt waved. "I'll call you at 4! BE CAREFUL!" He shouted as he watched the blonde.

"I love you!" Tori shouted back. Matt smiled as he watched him disappear. He then turned back and slowly walked out and back to the car.

Tori boarded, sitting at the waiting area and typed a message to his soon to be boss that he was on his way. Once finished he shut down the laptop and boarded the plane.

Matt and Linux drove back to Tori's place. "You going to be okay?" He asked Looking at Matt.

"Yeah I'll call you if I need anything."

Linux nodded and walked him to the door, handing him the keys. "I got some stuff to do, but if you need anyone to talk to, I'll stay," He said smiling at him.

"No, it's fine." He smiled back. Linux nodded. "I'll be back a little later to check on you." He said as he hailed a cab. "Take care of yourself."

Matt nodded and went inside and curled up in the bed, hugging Tori's pillow to him as he fell asleep. Matt's phone rang at 3:30pm. Matt scrambled for it and picked up on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Hey sweet heart!" Tori said into the phone. "I just landed and am about to go to the cafe to meet my employer. I'll call you when I get to the hotel."

"Oh, it's so fucking good to hear your voice, babe! Was your flight okay?" He asked smiling into the phone like an idiot.

"It was so boring. I hate flying so much."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I missed you." He said as he hugged Tori's pillow to him tightly.

"I miss you too Matt." There was some voices speaking to Tori and he had to move the phone to answer them. "I'm sorry Matt I have to go no cell phones allowed in the security line."

"Okay. Just called me back as soon as you can!" He said quickly biting his lip.

"I promise. I have to go. Love you."

He smiled. "Bye beautiful." He hung up the phone and sighed. He wanted so badly to love Tori and he could feel that his heart was starting to move towards that. He needed him and wanted him, so fucking badly. Was that love? Had he finally moved passed all the fucking bullshit? Could he say the words and mean it? He didn't want to hurt Tori. He knew that not saying it back hurt the blonde every time. He could love Tori...


	22. The Tale of Two Lovers

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: Up until this point we have been weaving Matt and Mello's stories in alternating chapters. Well many times in Paradise Lost their stories are going to cross paths with each other. This is one of those times. We will still be marking Matt's story and Mello's story when they go back their separate ways.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **Even though I have been forgetting to do this. I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE NOR IT'S CHARACTERS. THAT'S GOES FOR ALL CHAPTERS IN PARADISE LOST.

**Forum-belovedlcsquare . forumotion . com  
(just take out the spaces)**

**A/N: Demon's Sinner- **I must admit that that in this chapter it's more hell for Mello because he has the chance to talk to his best friend but doesn't

**A/N: karaage- **This was actually a really hard chapter to write. I love that Matt is so close to Mello through his calls to Tori, but doesn't know it.

**Ch.22: The Tale of Two Lovers**

Tori walked out of the airport and a black car was waiting with a big guy holding a sign that said 42. He walked up and waved. "I'm fangirl42," he said sweetly as the door opened and a blond teen and redheaded man sat inside the car. "Get in."

Riley moved to make room for the other blonde and watched him as he leaned back lazily in the seat. Tori got in and smiled at them both. "Hi ya. You needed a hacker so here I am."

Mello looked the blond over before telling him what he needed. The blond would do a hack search of Japan and find him everything on the people working the Kira case. "Can you do it?"

"Of course. Information is my specialty. I may not be Beloved_twilight or MarioMatt but I am the best at finding people."

Riley smiled. "Excellent." He looked at the blonde. "Beautiful necklace by the way." He mentioned offhandedly as he got a cigarette out and lit it.

"Yeah... my boyfriend gave it to me. He wants me to call him when I get to my hotel."

He chuckled. "That's sweet." He took a drag on the cancer stick and looked at Mello. "So, where to go?"

"The club. He needs to get started as soon as possible."

"Alright." He said telling the driver directions just as Tori's phone rang. "May I?" he asked looking at the two. Mello nodded and he answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, babe, sorry to bother you when you're busy, but how do you fix those meals again?" Matt said over the phone a bit frustrated.

Tori giggled and rolled his eyes. "Matty you are so silly. Haven't you ever used a microwave before?" he teased. Mello's heart stopped and he stared at the blond with wide eyes. Matty? It couldn't be right. It had to be someone else.

"Umm, not really. OH BLOODY FUCKING HELL IT MELTED AGAIN!" He screamed into the phone. "I don't know what I'm fucking doing wrong!" He yelled. "I'm going to fucking starve."

Riley looked at Mello with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you trying to cook?" Tori asked.

"I don't know just one of the ones in the freezer." He said as a string of cuss words where screamed over the phone. Tori pulled the phone away from his ear. "You put them on a plate and it's 3 minutes in the microwave."

"YEAH, TELL THAT TO MY BLOODY FUCKING FINGERS! THE FUCKING MICROWAVE HATES ME! IT WANTS ME TO STARVE!" Said a pissed off British voice from the phone, along with a spew off cuss words and the sound of dishes breaking.

Mello looked as if his heart stopped as he sat there. Tori was laughing and giving instructions to the redhead on the phone. When that didn't work he told him where cash was and to just get takeout until Linux comes to help him.

"Okay. I'm sorry babe I really am." Matt said over the phone and walked over to the desk and grabbed a twenty and went out the door to get some food. "I miss you terribly, Tori."

"I miss you too Matt but I'll be home in no time." He looked over at Mello but said nothing about

it. The car stopped and he giggled. "I'm at the cafe now so I have to go. I'll call you soon."

"Okay, and um.. Tori?" He said a bit hesitantly. He was going to do it, he had been thinking all day about it.

"Yeah sweet heart?"

"I.. love you.." He said breathlessly.

"I love you too Matt. I'll call you soon." He got out and ran his fingers through his hair. "Be good Matty."

Matt smiled. "I will." He hung up.

Later that night he got onto his laptop and video called Tori's laptop. The blond's face popped up and smiled at him. He was in a hotel room and dressed in his light blue boxers.

The redhead smiled. "Hey baby. How was your day? Have you been alright?" He asked as he blew him a kiss.

"I'm good. My boss is weird though. One of them even looks like an older version of you."

"Cool." Matt said as he placed the laptop on the low coffee table. He was wearing only boxers. He leaned back and spread his legs. "So, about that cybersex we were talking about..." He purred, smirking at the blonde.

"You are such a naughty boy Matty."

"What? I miss you... your hands... your tongue.." He purred as he ran his hand slowly down his chest.

"I bet you do. You must really miss how I would run my tongue over your cock."

Matt moaned deeply just thinking about it, he's boxer getting tight. He smirked at the blonde and slowly pulled them down inch by inch, giving him a show. Tori blushed and leaned back watching. "I know you miss how I would nip your neck as we touched and kissed."

He leaned back and ran his fingers lightly over his cock. "I do." He moaned. "Do you miss how I teased you, with my light touches, like this?" He purred, moaning deeply.

Tori bit his lip as he copied Matt actions moaning softly. "More than ever."

10 minutes later, Matt was jerking himself off fast and hard moaning Tori's name, as the door opened and Linux walked in. "Hey, brought Chi-" He froze, his eyes going wide. Matt saw him a bit later. "FUCKING CHRIST LINUX, DON'T YOU KNOCK." He screamed as he grabbed a throw pillow and placed it over himself.

Tori's voice could be heard through the speakers moaning loudly. When he looked over at the screen and saw Matt panicked he stopped and moved closer to the computer. "Matty? What's wrong?"

Linux started laughing. "Really?" He doubled over and laughed hard. Matt blushed deep red. "Linux walked in on me." He told the blonde.

"DAMN IT LINUX!"

Linux laughed even harder and walked over to where Matt was. "Oh, but it's so fucking cute." He giggled breathlessly.

"Shut it you!" Tori had a sheet covering himself and was glaring at Linux.

Matt grabbed the laptop with one hand and holding the cushions to is crotch walked to the bedroom, shutting and locking the door. Linux could still be heard laughing and making inappropriate comments loudly. Matt sat the laptop down and threw the cushion to the side. "So where were we?" He purred still blushing.

Tori giggled and smiled at the screen. "You really want to continue with Linux out there?"

"I don't care as long as he isn't seeing shit." He said as he settled himself on the bed and ran his hand up and down his cock, moaning. The blond bit his lip as he uncovered himself and started to stroke himself with his lover. He smiled as he moaned Tori's name over and over as he jerked himself off fast and rough. After a while Tori came crying out Matt's name.

Matt followed screaming out Tori's name as he arched painfully before falling back on the bed. "Amazing!" He panted. The blond laid on the bed smiling at him. "I can't wait to get home so I can touch you myself."

Matt chuckled. "Ditto. I miss you so fucking much, it hurts." He said as he sat up and looked at the blonde and reached out touching the screen. Tori copied the movement and touched Matt's fingers with his own. "I love you Matt... It will only be a little longer. I should be back by Sunday."

He nodded sadly. "I love you too." He said, sighing. "I'm just not patient." He said as he blew him a kiss.

"I have my computer on it's charger. Will you stay on till I fall asleep? I want to wake up to your smile in the morning."

"Of course I will baby doll." Matt said as he pulled on his boxers on. "Just let me get my charger plugged up and get some food." He said as he plugged in his charger.

"Okay I'll be right here."

The redhead nodded and walked out to find Linux on the couch. He walked over and grabbed a carton of Moo Shu pork and a pair of chopsticks. Linux chuckled at him. "You really like him?" He asked as he ate.

"Yeah, finally, shit is becoming a lot better." Matt laughed smiling brightly. Linux smiled. "I'm glad to see you so happy." He smiled widely back. Matt nodded and walked back over to the bedroom. "You staying the night?"

Linux nodded and looked up at him. "Yeah, brought my tooth brush and everything."

"Thanks." He smiled and walked back into the room and shut the door. He climbed back up on the bed and settled down, eating his food. Tori had take out of his own and was eating as well. He smiled as he saw Matt was back. "Hey."

"Hey. So how is sunny California?" He asked as he took a huge bite and with his chopsticks.

"It's pretty nice I guess. I haven't done much sight seeing what with my job. The guy can't be much older than me and already he has so much power."

"Cool, hey, look at me, I'm barely a teenager and still the third greatest hacker in the world. Like I told you, age is just a number." He said with a grin.

"I guess." Tori shrugged as he ate. "I love this necklace. It makes me so happy."

"I'm glad you like it." Matt smiled brightly as he chuckled.

"You are amazing Matty." He walked over to the bed carrying the laptop. After setting it down he laid down and smiled at the screen. "I'm so tired. I'm working every one of my contacts."

"I'm sorry baby. Is there anyway I can help?" He asked as he downed the rest of his food.

"Not really. I have strict orders here not to bring in outsiders."

"Okay, then. " he nodded and looked around. "So how was the first day at the office?" He chuckled.

"Interesting to say the least. You should have seen the boss. He has the sex appeal of a black panther. I've never seen a guy walk around and inspire such fear and respect before."

"Another reason why we shouldn't feed Linux's ego. Might turn out the same way." He said as he yawned. He moved the laptop to Tori side of the bed and settled down under the covers hugging the blonde's pillow tightly to him.

Tori laid down and smiled at him. "I stole your shirt."

He laughed. "Which one?" He asked curiously.

"The red and black one. I couldn't help it I had to when I found out I was coming here."

He laughed. "Wear it tomorrow. I want it to come back smelling like you." He smiled at him brightly.

"I promise to wear it every night to bed."

"You should wear it 24/7. It has my name stitched into the outside sleeve. One more sign of possession for those suave Cali boys." Matt chuckled and buried the bottom of his face into the pillow.

"I should. Starting tomorrow every guy on the west coast will know Tori Roux belongs to Matt Jayden."

Matt chuckled. "Your name is cute." He smiled brightly. "Yes, I want everyone to know. I'm not above getting on a plane and beating someone's ass."

"I'm not helpless."

"I know your not babe, but you see I get very possessive of what is mine." He purred sleepily.

"And I am yours." Tori blew a kiss as he lay there. His eyes were closing as he smiled. Matt smiled and blew a kiss back. "Get some sleep, babe. I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Don't close out. I want to wake up to you."

"I'm not. I'm still here." He said yawning again.

"I love you Matt."

"I love you too Tori." He said, smiling as he closed his eyes. Tori fell asleep touching the screen.

Hours later around 4am, Matt started screaming and thrashing in his sleep. Linux jumped awake and ran into the room turning on a lamp. He crawled into the bed and just held Matt as he cried and screamed, running a hand through his hair soothingly. "Shhh... it's okay..."

Tori was awake and looked as if he was in pain at seeing this. "Stroke his hair. It will calm him."

Linux nodded and continued stroking his hair as Matt calmed down and clung tightly to Linux as he chokingly sobbed.

"I wish I could be there. This kills me..."

"It's alright Tori. He's fine." He said as Matt fell back to sleep, still clinging to him.

"He hasn't had a nightmare in a week now..."

"It's alright. It's probably just stress. He just did a huge fucking job." He said as he stroked Matt's hair softly.

"Yeah... I'll finish my job fast and get home."

"No need. It's fine." He assured him. "I'll take care of your man love, like I promised."

"Thanks Linux."

"No sweat. Now get some sleep." He said as he gently pulled out of Matt's grip. Tori laid back down and closed his eyes touching the screen. Linux sighed and settled down next to Matt and fell asleep. During the night, Matt snuggled up to him like he always does with Tori, sleeping halfway on top of him.

Tori woke up to his phone going off. He picked it up answering it with his normal way of "Hey baby love what can I do for you?" The speaker was brief and he nodded. "Yes I'll be down in ten minutes." He hung up and looked at the screen. "Linux I have to go."

Linux woke up from his light sleep. "Okay. You want me to wake him so you can say good morning?" He said as he sat up. "Are you wearing Matty's favorite shirt?"

"Yes and yes. He asked me to wear it."

He smiled. "He really does care for you." He said as he woke Matt up. The redhead looked at Linux then to the screen. "Morning, baby doll." He croaked hoarsely, sitting up.

"Morning sweet heart. I have to get ready and go. Boss wants me there now."

"Okay. I hope you have a wonderful day. I'll call you later, alright?" He said as he rubbed his eyes. "Yay, your wearing my shirt." He smiled brightly at the blonde.

"Of course I told you I would wear it everyday." He got up and pulled on a pair of black cargo pants. The blond smiled at the screen. "I have to go. Love you Matt."

"I love you too, Tori." He said as he blew him a kiss and touched the screen. "Be safe."

"I will be." Tori logged out blowing him a kiss and took the laptop walking out.

Matt sighed and log out. Linux looked at him. "I understand now. Finally said it. I'm happy for you." He said smiling. Matt nodded. "I'm going to take a shower." He said as he got up and walked over to his clothes.

Tori walked into the club and set his computer down at a table. Mello looked up from where he was speaking to Rod and Riley. He looked over at the older blond and got up. "That shirt, Who does it belong to?" His voice was stern and commanding.

"My boyfriend told me to wear it."

Mello looked at the name stitched there on the sleeve. Hannah had stitched that name. She did it for Matt so he would always know he owned something. "Where are you from?"

"Lorraine, France."

"Where in the US?"

Tori looked up at him and bit his lip. "I don't get chummy with my clients. I prefer to keep a distance." He ran his fingers through his hair but went back to typing. "It will take at least 3 days to hack the needed database in order to get you what you want."

Riley looked at Mello curiously. What the fuck was going on? It was just a shirt. "That will be fine. Take all the time you need. We need you to do the best you can and get us as much as we wanted." He said as he placed a hand on Mello's arm. The younger blond pulled away and walked away leaving Tori to work.

"I'll be back in a bit, excuse me." The redhead said as he hurried after Mello and pulled him into a empty room. "What's wrong?" He asked worried.

"It's Matt..."

"What about him?" He said as he placed his hand softly on his cheek cupping his face.

"His boyfriend is the same person I grew up with. His boyfriend is my best friend."

"Oh." Riley looked shocked and let back to Tori. "I'm so fucking sorry. I mean what are the fucking odds..." He trailed off, looking worried at Mello.

"I have to do some research. I need to find out everything on this guy."

"Can I ask why?" He asked as he caressed his cheek.

"I want to make sure he's safe. When you're orphaned together you don't have many people you trust."

"Okay. I'll help, are you going to be alright to go back out there?" He asked as he continued to try to comfort him.

"I'm not going out there. I need a computer and a private room."

"Alright, I find you one." Riley told him as he kissed him deeply then disappeared to get the needed laptop.

Mello walked into the back room and sat down in the booth closing his eyes and thinking. There was no hacker better than Matt in this world... But Mello wasn't new to this game. He had hacked thousands of computers and gotten information quickly on his own for class work. Hell it was practically a right of passage to hack the Wammy's house mainframe. He just needed a laptop and that guys life would be his.

Riley came back a little while later with a black laptop. "Here, darling, anything else you need?" He asked as he placed the laptop in front of him.

"A chocolate bar." He took the computer and began typing.


End file.
